Anthro Pokemon x Human Episode 2
by Alleskeins
Summary: Pokemon lemons. The second season of Anthro Pokemon x Human. The title speaks for itself. Reviews and requests are welcome and appreciated. Adult content, Viewers discretion advised. New chapter every weekend.
1. A simple Guide

Hey everybody, welcome back to Vindicta and the second episode of Anthro Pokémon x Human series. I can't wait to get started but since it's been a bit of an issue with making requests to me I would like to rely some rules and guidelines for the stories that you can request. I hope it helps you figure out the kind of stories you can expect from me.

 **No more requests taken at the moment.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Locations:**

Vindicta: The region these stories take place in. Surrounded by water and smaller islands surrounding it. Imagine the layout kind of like Australia.

Kalayda City: The capitol and the cultural centre of Vindicta with all sorts of events taking place there.

Lagunia City: The centre of education and science of Vindicta located at the east coast of the region.

Arkani City: Medicine at the forefront of development, this city north west of Vindicta still has some work to do for the acceptance for Pokémon as part of society.

Crescendo Village: A quiet village a short way north of Kalayda City with fruitful corn and flower fields.

Glace Tundra: A frosty and snowy place in the far north of Vindicta with large chains of mountains. Pokémon who are used to cold temperatures love it here.

Kleftos Meadows: Long stretches of grass fields, rivers, waterfalls and lakes. Favored home for bug and grass types.

Areondae Plateau: High cliff sides with thick forests on top. Sparsely populated with few select houses.

Kabakas Islands: Hawaii style Islands off shore south to Vindicta. Holiday location for all of the mainlanders.

Blizzuria Village: Set afoot of Mt Ulciscor, the highest mountain of Vindicta, it is the cozy snowed over home town to most Pokémon in the Glace Tundra.

Shelder Bay: The most popular beach of Vindicta on the Kabakas Islands. A secluded area with soft white sand and mysterious grottos. A favorite among water type Pokémon.

Homunculi Village: Gothic village in a valley covered in mist and pine forests. Filled with the paranormal and obscure. The ideal home for psychic, dark and ghost type Pokémon.

Alabaster Forest: A thicket stretching past the waterfalls of the Kleftos Meadows. Home to various wild Pokémon of all types.

More locations might be added later.

 **Already used Pokémon:**

 **Episode 1:**

Purrloin

Servine

Sylveon

Hitmonchan

Reshiram

Greninja

Absol

Herdier

Arbok

Chikorita

 **Holiday bonus:**

Lopunny

Leavanny

 **Episode 2:**

Zekrom

Deoxys

Rayquaza

Empoleon

Glaceon

Liepard

Blaziken

Azurill

Vespiquen

Gothitelle

Delphox

Zangoose

Lucario

Gardevoir

Aurorus

Zoroark

Chestnaught

Leafeon

Mienshao

Xerneas

Zygarde

Ditto

Banette

 **What I will do:**

Straight relationships

Various fetishes

Loli

Threesomes (maximum foursomes)

Continuations of previous stories

Incest

 **What I won't do:**

Rape

Yuri/Yaoi

 **You can submit:**

The pairing

The setting

The plotline

An OC

Character details

Or

You can just give me the pairing and give me free range with the story, it's your choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this little guide helps and you got a bit more clearance for future requests. Thank you all and I hope you will enjoy Episode 2 starting this weekend.


	2. Zekrom(Jives) x Melissa

And here we are: Episode 2. Let's kick it off with a request by Vulthurin the Shadowed. I really hope I do your request justice.

But on the topic of requests I would like to mention something. Everyone out there using a Guest Profile for I would really appreciate it if you could activate your account fully so that I will be able to reply to your reviews and requests. Namely Elementalflux and EddieCastorin but it's aimed towards everyone with a Guest account. From you 2 I took in the requests for Episode 2 but I would've really preferred to be able to reply to your requests. It's just more convenient and assuring for all of us. Thank you in advance.

Anyways welcome back to Vindicta and I hope you'll enjoy the new stories. As always reviews and requests are very much appreciated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A warm summer afternoon in Crescendo village, the wind gently blows through the fields and the air is calm in this small community just outside of Kalayda city. But not everyone here is as calm as the weather.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Where are my glasses!" Melissa yelled in panic as she rummaged through her house

Melissa was a young enthusiastic 20-year-old girl, living in Crescendo. Having learned the art of acting in Lagunia city, she had the incredible chance to be an actor at Galvantula Pictures in Kalayda city. A once in a lifetime chance for her to show her true potential. Her hair was of shoulder length and dark blonde in tone and her figure was lean with C cup breasts and a cute small butt. Usually she would wear some stylish glasses to go with her professional looking white dress but out of all days it could happen, she lost them today.

"No not here, not here either." She rummaged through the cupboards checking every corner.

She passed by the mirror and after she took a quick glance: "Your glasses are on your head ya silly." She said to herself with a deadpan face.

She pulled down the glasses onto her eyes "Oh man, I'm so nervous what if I mess it up or what if I'm embarrassing myself in front of the actors and directors or what if…" she took a deep breath.

"I can do it, I CAN DO IT!" she motivated herself as she enthusiastically left the house, got into her car and drove off to Kalayda city, the home of the stars.

She reached the filming studios where she would meet up with her partner Jives who was a classmate of hers in Lagunia and who was now one of the leading stars in Vindicta. As she entered the huge hall she took in the location and the various staff members. Humans and Pokémon were rehearsing their roles together and the rest of the crew tested the technical equipment.

One of the said Pokémon was Jives. An anthropomorphic Zekrom and a celebrity just from birthright. He had looks that made any girls heart melt with an athletic body, jet black sleek skin and that shoulder long shiny black hair. He wore a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath with holes in the back for his ginormous wings. Ever since they've been classmates in Lagunia city they've been best friends.

Jives looked over to the entrance to see his friend Melissa enter the hall. "Melissa you made it!"

He gave her a bear hug and squeezed her real tight. His clawed hands dug into her back just enough not to hurt her. He really had no idea how strong he was.

"Gnargh I'm happy to see you too Jives, now could you stop trying to kill me please?" she said gasping for air.

"Oh I'm so, so sorry I really need to get a grasp of my strength hehe." He rubbed his neck blushing. His looks might be very handsome but he really was a klutz sometimes.

"But can you believe that we get to be in the same acting team?" he barked out excitedly.

"I know right? We haven't rehearsed anything together since Lagunia city." Melissa straightened her glasses and gave Jives a content smile of happiness.

A few giggles could be heard from the other actors in the room as they watched the silly interactions between the two of them. Suddenly a loud whistle rang through the hall as the director, an anthro Galvantula, called out to the actors and handed out the scripts. Everyone got the parts that were assigned to their role.

The director called out to the two friends "Melissa and Jives you will be the main roles for the new project. I heard you've worked together in the past so I think you would be perfect for the two main roles."

"Wow I… I can't believe it! Thank you for this opportunity. I promise I won't disappoint you, sir!" Melissa squeezed the script against her chest and giggled excitedly.

The director looked over to Jives with a smugly raised eyebrow. "So this is the Melissa I heard so much about?" he gave him a smug smile as Jives blushed heavily.

"What does he mean he heard so much about me Jives?" Melissa tilted her head towards Jives.

"Nothing!" he waved his hands in denial.

The director nudged his side "Aww come on you could barely contain yourself when you heard she would be here tod… hmpf." Jives held a hand over the director's mouth.

"He meant that I was excited to work with someone I know has talent. Isn't that right?" he glared at the director with his clear white eyes with a fake smile.

"Oh absolutely! Just professionalism hehe." He rubbed his neck with some sweat on his forehead.

Melissa tilted her head in question before shrugging her shoulders. She was just happy to work with her old friend again since they were really close back in Lagunia city. She took a look at the script and brushed through the first few pages to get an overall picture of the story. It was a romantic action movie. Melissa's eyes widened and she gulped heavily.

 **Later that day:**

Melissa was back in her house waiting for Jives as they wanted to rehearse their roles in private to prepare for the real rehearsals for the movie. She redressed herself in a more comfortable white wool sweater and blue jeans. In the late evening Melissa was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Calm down, you two have been friends for a really long time and he is just coming over for a rehearsal. Nothing else so stay cool." She tried to prepare herself for the first time that Jives came over to her house. Even though they have been friends ever since Lagunia, she couldn't ignore the handsome, sweet man her best friend had turned into.

She twirled her dark blonde hair with one of her fingers nervously "Haa… if only he would be interested in me as well, but I don't think he ever thought of me as more than a friend." She sighed to herself.

"Besides, he could have every girl he ever wanted so why would he settle for a four eyed dork like me?" she blew one of her locks away from her mouth as she looked at her reflection. "Nothing helpful to say huh?" she asked her image.

Suddenly she heard loud thunder outside and as she looked out of the window she saw a trail of blue thundering clouds lead on by a dark black figure with wings. The figure flew towards her house and turned out to be Jives.

Melissa ran to the door and waited for his arrival as she watched him approaching. With a big light show following him he started to land in the driveway of Melissa's house. Melissa stood there with a wide open mouth and amazed eyes. With his hands in his pockets he touched the ground and he slowly raised his look at Melissa. Her heart skipped a beat at how amazingly cool he looked and how his gaze met hers. She gulped but tried to maintain a cool attitude as she walked a few steps towards him.

Jives happily smiled at Melissa and opened his arms wide for a hug. "Melissa!" he yelled as he gave her another bear hug but somehow he was a bit gentler than earlier that day.

"I can't wait to get started, I hope you are still as good as back in Lagunia." He smirked at her as he looked straight into her eyes as he held her tightly. Melissa's heart pumped like a jackhammer and for a moment she took in his delicate smell.

"Is that a challenge Jives? Because if I remember correctly, you were the one who had more problems at maintaining your composure during your performances." She put her hand to her hips and went into sass mode.

"Hey how was I supposed to keep from laughing when you would always stumble over the stage props?" he smugly raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up that never happened!" she laughed at his teasing.

"Really because I vividly remember the time you smacked into one of the prop trees after you stumbled over the power cables." He busted out laughing.

Melissa crossed her arms in anger but couldn't contain her laughter either as the pictures came back into her mind. After she calmed down, she suddenly had a content smile on her face. "We really had a great time together back then huh?" She shyly looked into his eyes. "I really missed you after we graduated, you know?" A small tear showed up in the corner of her eye.

Jives slowly walked over to her and this time hugged her gently. "Me too, believe me. It was really lonely without you, being dragged from one shooting to the next. I missed you too Melissa." He smiled down at her with a happy, comforting smile.

"Okay come on in, I don't want this reunion to be a downer." She pulled him into her house by his arm as she used the sleeve of her white sweater to wipe at her eyes.

Melissa's living room had a huge sofa in it that was pointing towards her rather big flat screen TV and several pictures of cute Pokémon like Eevee and Pikachu decorated her wall.

Melissa and Jives sat down on the sofa right next to each other and Jives pulled out the scripts for the movie that he was carrying for the both of them.

"Okay I think we should begin from where we left of today, you are Kiria the Warrior Princess and I am Clyde the Shadow Crusader." Jives proposed as he looked over some pages of the script.

"Alright let's do it." Melissa said confidently as she pumped one of her fists.

Clyde: "There are too many of them Kiria, we can't possibly defeat them like this. My dark powers have run out and our troops are retreating from the enemy!" Clyde said with blood running out of the side of his mouth.

Kiria: "No we can defeat them. Together we are stronger than all of our armies combined. And I just can't live in the knowledge that the evil Darkrai will rule over this land if we fail."

Clyde: Clyde has a resilient smile on his face "My princess is as vigilant as ever I see *cough*. I'm proud to serve as your guardian."

Kiria: "You have been more than just a valuable asset Clyde." She reaches out her hand to gently caress his scarred cheeks. "You have been by my side ever since I've been put on my mother's throne, I could never ask for anyone else I would have stand by my side."

Clyde: "And I could never ask for a more beautiful and righteous queen. Til the end of time I will be ever in your service Kiria." He stood up and held her in his arms.

Kiria: "Clyde." She softly called out to him as the battle waged around them. All the sounds in the world were muted for this one moment.

Clyde: "Kiria." Clyde called out to her as well as he pulled her closer into a loving kiss.

Jives and Melissa gulped as he read the last line. Melissa slowly looked up at Jives who was equally staring at her with a blushed red face. They locked eyes as they realized what they had to do.

Melissa took a deep breath "Okay, we can do this. As professional actors we have to." She stuttered nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah as professionals. Sure." Clyde was shaken out of his trance as Melissa could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face.

"Umm well…" Melissa shimmied closer to him on the couch with big sweat drops on her forehead and a racing heartbeat.

"Yeah…" he bit his lip as he inched closer towards Melissa. As they were sitting directly next to each other their hands ended up on top of each other.

They chuckled nervously each of them trying to hide their excitement. They locked eyes as their faces slowly moved towards each other until they felt their breath on their skin.

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted the two of them as a lightning lashed out of the storm clouds that Jives created and hit a power line. All of Kalayda City and Crescendo village was covered in darkness.

"Oh no! A blackout, I better get a flashlight or a candle or…" Melissa was about to stand up as Jives gently held her back as he held her hand. He closed his eyes and focuses. Melissa looked at him in awe as blue neon lines streamed over his body and blue sparks came forth from his body. Little blue light balls of electricity floated through the room. Jives' electricity filled the room with calm blue light. He slowly with upwards turned eyes looked into Melissa's amazed purple eyes.

"We weren't finished with our performance." He whispered as he inched closer towards her.

Without hesitation he leaned towards him with half lidded eyes. And in a loving embrace their lips locked onto each other and shivers ran through their bodies. Tears of joy filled their eyes as they made out, lovingly caressing each other. Gently pressing against her, Jives softly laid Melissa down onto the soft sofa. Now on top of her he held her cheek and pressed his lips longingly against hers repeatedly.

After several minutes they broke apart and put their foreheads together as the they panted in excitement. They stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"May I, your humble guardian, be of any service my princess?" Jives looked down at her with a gentle smile.

Melissa chuckled "Your princess demands to be held by the man she loves and she wants him to see to her every wish that satisfies her."

"As you wish my princess." He slowly moved on to her neck and rained small kisses onto it.

"Hyaa." Melissa yelped as her guardian licked up her neck until his sharp tongue reached her earlobe. He nibbled at her sensitive ear as he consecutively massaged her left breast through her sweater. Hot breath caressed her skin as he sensually licked the rim of her ear.

He then sat up and took off his light blue shirt revealing his athletic sixpack. The blue light practically reflected off his sleek skin. Melissa moaned in excitement as she felt heat radiating from her lower stomach.

Jives continued as he opened the zipper of Melissa's sweater. Lost in her anticipation she helped him by unbuckling her white bra covering her perky C cup breasts. Jives practically salivated at the site of her juicy orbs. Almost immediately he latched onto one of her already hard nipples. His tongue flicked at her sensitive areolas as he covered her tits in his saliva. Melissa arched her back as she held onto his black hair as she cradled his head. Luscious moans left her mouth involuntarily as his tongue danced around her breast.

Slowly one of his hands slid over her body, down to her nether regions. His hand snaked into her jeans and found a wet, pulsating slit.

Jives pulled out his hand from her pants and looked at his moistened fingers. "I am glad my princess enjoys my service." He said sensually as he licked the juices off his fingers.

Melissa's heated face looked at him in desperation. "I demand you to pleasure me! Now!" she said with harsh breathes following her demand.

Jives smiled happily as he removed Melissa's jeans. He was greeted with white wet lace panties. He licked his lips as he pulled them down and got a good look at her pink, wet folds.

Melissa rubbed her legs together in lust. "I want you! Right now!" she moaned under her breath.

In the blue light Jives took in at the girl lying below him. Her thin figure excited him to no end. No question he would make this girl his and shower her with all the love he had to give.

He unzipped his pants and his towering erection sprang out of it. Melissa gasped as she saw his huge member. Jives leaned over her and with both of them having beet red heated expressions they chuckled once more before they locked their lips in a luscious deep kiss. They embraced each other tightly as Jives lined up his throbbing veiny cock with her expectant pussy.

"Claim your princess." Melissa whispered into his ear sensually before Jives thrust his hips forward and plunged his cock into her lusty slit. Both of them gasped at the immense pleasure their first connection gave them. Neither of them had ever felt this good just from penetration alone. If this was just the start, how intense will the main event be?

Jives wings twitched from the intense sensations he felt as his cock was wrapped up in her warm depths.

As his throbbing cock calmed down he pulled his shaft out of her clamping pussy almost all the way before he dove in once again. The friction was intense as the folds of her inner walls scraped his member.

Melissa meanwhile closed her eyes as ragged breaths escaped her mouth in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jives moaned heavily as he stared at Melissa lovingly. Melissa returned his loving look and a tear rolled down the side of her face as she smiled up at him.

Jives intertwined his fingers with hers as he pressed his lips onto hers once more. Their tongues wrestled with each other as wet slapping sounds filled the room.

"Hnaaa Jives… I can't hold on any longer! I'm going to cum any second! It's too much!" Melissa moaned heavily as she pleaded to him.

"Me neither Melissa, please come with me, my princess!" he yelled as the pleasure grew too intense for him to handle.

"Yes my guardian, I will!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and thrust her own hips towards his to drive their excitement to even higher levels.

Jives grabbed her tiny firm butt as he slammed his member into her over and over. Lifting her hips up from the sofa he delivered the last deep thrusts before he hit the entrance of her uterus and unloaded his seed deep inside her.

With a loud roar he pumped every drop of his cum inside her until he calmed down. With a sharp gasp Melissa reached her own orgasm as well as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes became vacant. Jives slid out of her, pulling his overflowing cum with him, effectively ruining the sofa in the process. But that was the least of their concerns right now as Jives dropped down next to his lover and stared at her smiling happily.

Melissa cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms gently around her. As they looked at each other they couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events that just unfolded this evening. The blue lights still floating through the room slowly dimmed down and only a gentle shimmer brightened up the room.

"I love you Melissa, I should have said this to you way earlier and I'm really sorry I didn't." Jives said as he lovingly combed Melissa's dark blonde hair out of her face.

"Don't be sorry, I should have said it to you earlier as well. But the important thing is that we said it at all." She said happily as she nuzzled his strong jet black skin.

"I guess you are right." He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "And you know what?"

Melissa looked up at him curiously.

"I think I'm really well versed in my roll, as the Shadowed Crusader now." They both chuckled.

"And I could really get used to being your princess." She gave him a peck to the cheek before he turned to her and pulled her into another loving deep kiss.

"But don't you go looking at the other actresses tomorrow." She said in a stern tone. "You are MY guardian, not theirs!" She pouted.

Jives chuckled at her jealousy and he nodded to her. "As you wish, my princess."

And with a quick kiss to her forehead Melissa smiled and instantly fell happily asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And this does it for the first story and the first request of Episode 2. Vulthurin I really hope you liked what I made out of your request and you enjoyed the story I cooked up.

And thank you all. Really without you I wouldn't be doing this with as much passion as I am right now. I've been a bit scatterbrained lately due to some events that unfolded with my family but I really hope that didn't shine through too much in this story. I still tried to make it as good as possible but you know, maybe you see room for improvement and if that's the case, let me know I am very open to criticism. But I still hope you liked it and you keep reading what I put out there.

So this is the start of Episode 2, if you have any requests you can of course send them to me via Review or PM. But you will probably have to wait until Episode 3 for them to come out as Episode 2 is already planned out. For the future I thought I might make Episode 3 purely requested stories to get more of them out quicker. And every episode after that, however many that may be will be the same way these other episodes were structured. I will decide on a plan once the time comes but until then please enjoy the other stories.

And as always have a good night, day or anything in between.


	3. Deoxys(Aria) x Austin

Another original by me, hope you'll enjoy it.

On another note I wanted to announce that Episode 3 is going to be twice as big as the others. So it's gonna be 20 chapters due the amount of requests I received and I still want to be able to publish my originals. I mean it's still some time before it comes around but anyways I wanted to say it up front. But I hope you'll like this one and reviews and requests are very much appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No… not that deep! Be gentle Austin, you're pushing too hard!" pained moans could be heard in Lagunia city, originating from the household of Austin Cane and his Pokémon partner. The Deoxys known as Aria.

"I'm trying but I'm not really experienced in doing things like this yet." He stuttered nervously as he continued his actions.

"Hmm haa, you can do it Austin you almost got it! Just a little bit further." She flinched as he pressed on to find the right spot inside of her.

"Finally I think I found it Aria, hold on a bit longer I'm almost there." Austin said with ragged breath.

"Yeah, that's the spot, now hit it!" Aria gasped as he pressed her tiny button, making her moan in relief.

With a sigh of relief, he removed his fingers and put her wiring back in order. He closed the lid in the nape of her neck and put away his tools.

"Thanks Austin," Aria sighed heavily "I thought this neck pain would never pass." She said relieved as she stretched her neck.

Aria was a Deoxys with an unknown origin. Being half organic and half robotic she often had little issues with her wiring and the electronics inside of her body. She looked like any other human except for a few differences like two differently colored eyes. One blue and one orange, the blue one bionic. Her orange hair bound up in long twin tails intertwined with turquoise cables and her bronze skin was sprinkled with small flaps here and there to allow access to her most important machineries. But that was mostly covered up by her orange jacket and a turquoise skirt.

Austin on the other hand was a mechanic who studied engineering in the university of Lagunia. He had wild, messy blonde hair and a strong defined body due to his physical labor every day in the workshop. He wears a dark green hoodie and tan cargo pants. His day job was to manage a repair workshop in the center of the city which brought him a lot of customers and a good income, but most of his spare time is spent working on and fixing Aria's inner circuitry.

"Anytime Aria, it's a perfect way to practice my repairing skills." Austin rubbed his neck as he proudly smiled at her.

"I know. You always say that, I'm just worried that I am a bother to you since I am putting all your other projects on hold when my circuitry spasms out all the time." Aria said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Hey," Austin held her chin up "we are friends now, you don't bother me even in the slightest." He smiled contently at her as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I would risk getting no other projects done in the day as long as it means that you are well." He said confidently as he looked right into her uniquely colored eyes. Aria gave him a genuine smile as her bionic eye lit up with her blue shining circuits.

"Alright Austin I will try not to worry as much, but my data doesn't fully cover proper human behavior just yet. I hope you will be of help for me to figure it out." She gently held out her hand toward his cheek making him blush heavily as her feminine soft hands scraped his cheekbone.

"I still cannot thank you enough for accepting me in your house even though I do not even know myself where I originally came from." Aria sighed at him as she reminisced about their first meeting.

 **6 months ago:**

A cold winter night in Lagunia city, most of the streets and beaches were covered in ice as a skinny feminine figure stomped through the snow, covered in thin rags.

*heating system offline* a droning voice came out of Aria's body as she continued to fight forwards against the hostile winds.

"Shut off system alerts! I know already!" she barked out annoyed by the loud alerts that kept popping up on her system. She hugged her body to keep herself warm. Her organic half still needed heat to stay alive. For several hours she tracked through various locations looking for shelter. Auroras in beautiful colors filled the sky lighting up the dark night.

Finally, as she reached Lagunia center she saw one house with an open garage door with lights inside. And with harsh breaths she reached the garage before she fell to her knees as her energy core inside of her chest lost the power to support her body. Suddenly a side door of the garage opened and a man with dirty gloves and welding goggles hanging around his neck stepped out of it. Aria weakly looked up to him as he gasped in shock. At a moment's notice he picked her up and brought her inside.

Aria found herself lying on a comfortable sofa next to an electric heater. The man sat across of her as he waited for her to come to her senses.

Aria jerked up and tried to stand up as her legs gave in once more. Quickly the man ran up to her to support her.

"Hehe hey, take it easy you aren't really in the condition to walk yet. Don't worry, you will be okay in no time. Just rest up a bit first before you hurt yourself." He said as he gave her a warm comforting smile. Aria slowly raised her face to look at him eye to eye. Something about his smile made her feel safe as she was leaning her limp body against his. His body felt warm against her skin.

She weakly opened her mouth "Thank you stranger, I was in dire need of some heat and I am really grateful that you gave me shelter from the cold." She said in a monotone voice.

"Well you have a quite weird way of saying it but, you're welcome. Can't really let someone freeze to death out there. But what is up with your body, your chest is blinking purple."

"Oh that's just my core." She said nonchalantly.

"Your what?!" he said bewildered as she showed him her chest. His eyes shot open at her sudden undressing and blood shot to his head. But that quickly turned as she opened a flap between her breasts revealing her shining purple core.

"Woah!" he yelled surprised as he fell back on his butt. Quietly he looked up at her and her currently opened chest. He gulped before he questioned her "What are you?"

Aria turned shy, surprised by his reaction. "I… I am a Deoxys. I don't even really know what I am exactly but I've heard that in this world I am regarded as a Po-ké-mon I think."

"In… in this world? So where are you from?"

"That I do not know I just remember waking up in a nearby forest next to a small rock that apparently created a crater in the ground. That's really all I know." She sadly slumped her shoulders in embarrassment.

Realizing how insensitive he was the man walked over to her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry, it was rude of me to react like that I was just surprised because I've never seen anything like you before." He apologized in a calming tone. "But what is wrong with your body then?"

"Well I guess it's some sort of reactor, it keeps me alive and keeps warning me from dangers. Right now I guess it needs to gather some heat before it can work properly again." She shivered and slumped down onto the sofa. "I am really sorry to be a bother to you." She whispered under her cold breath.

"That's right. You should rest up first. You won't bother me, it's not every day that you meet someone like you hehe." He chuckled as he walked over to one of his cupboards. "Here, this'll keep you nice and warm." He said calmly as he covered her with an orange jacket. "My name is Austin by the way." He explained as he tucked her in. "Austin Cane." He smiled warmly at her.

"Aria." She smiled at him as she snuggled up into his stuffed jacket.

"It's nice to meet you Aria." He chuckled as he stood up. "You can sleep here tonight Aria, if you need anything I'm in the bedroom next door. Sleep well." He waved her goodbye as he closed the door behind him to get into his bedroom ready to go to bed himself.

Aria was now alone in the side room, the electric heater kept the room warm and her face was buried inside the snug jacket. She pressed her face against the inside of it and inhaled deeply.

"Austin." She whispered and smiled to herself.

Without a second thought she crawled out of the jacket and laid it softly on the sofa. She walked over to the door to Austin's bedroom and gently opened it as to not wake him up. On tiptoes she walked to his bedside to see him already soundly asleep. He slept quietly in his pajama pants, his muscular torso completely exposed. Following his example, she took off the rugs that covered her top and slid in between the sheets snugly cuddling up to his body. Her double D cup breasts pressed firmly against his side she closed her eyes.

Noticing an unfamiliar weight on his chest Austin opened his eyes and looked down onto the girl sleeping by his side with her well-tanned body firmly pressed against him. His eyes shot open and blood rushed to his face and involuntarily to his lower body. Knowing that she probably had no idea if this was okay or not he woke her up by gently poking her cheek.

Sleepily, Aria opened her eyes halfway. "What is it Austin? You are awake."

"I should be the one asking here, what are you doing in my bed naked?" Austin tried to maintain his composure as the attractive girl wrapped her arms around his body.

"The jacket was not warm enough, I needed something even better than the jacket." She mumbled as she closed her eyes again and snuggled up against his shoulder. Before long she fell asleep again and her core actually started to glow purple with energy.

"Well this day turned out way different than what I expected." He said to himself. But looking down at the cute girl hugging him tightly he couldn't help but smile. "Well this will be an interesting adventure huh Aria?" he said even if she couldn't hear it anymore. Gently he stroked his hand through the hair one of her orange and turquoise pigtails.

Aria smiled in her sleep and pressed even closer against him squishing her boobs against his bare skin.

"Composure Austin, composure and strong will." He said to himself to keep his urges in control as he fought his excitement for a while before falling asleep.

 **Back in the present:**

Austin stood on the other side of the room at a workbench as he worked on a broken TM disc. Aria was quietly watching him as she smiled to herself. For all these months he took care of her she learned a lot about human behaviors and got really close to Austin. She still wore the same jacket that Austin had kept her warm with all those months ago. She felt so safe when she wore it and most of it is because it was Austin who gave it to her. She wanted to show her affection for him and tonight she finally devised a plan to do it.

Later that day, as the sun already set Aria cuddled up to Austin just as always. Austin was fast asleep as Aria looked over his body and smiled to herself mischievously. She slipped under the blanket and activated her bionic eye to see in the dark to find his crotch. She took one last gulp before she carefully pulled down his pajama pants.

"Wow." She gasped quietly as she saw his limp penis. "Here goes." She tentatively touched it with her fingers. He suddenly reacted as Austin's member twitched at the touch of her. She smiled as she apparently did something right. Gently she wrapped his cock up with her hands and jerked it up and down. With long tempting strokes on his massive shaft it started to stiffen up and now stood at full mast. With wide eyes Aria looked at his towering member as the urge to taste him grew ever stronger. She licked her lips slovenly as she pressed her long wet tongue against the underside of his cock.

With several smaller laps she licked his shaft with the flat of her tongue. With half lidded eyes she enjoyed covering his entire length in her saliva confident that he would get pleasure out of her service. Once she covered every spot, she loomed over his swollen red tip with her mouth wide open. And in a sensual slow motion she engulfed his member in her mouth. Her body reacted to her lewd actions as her lower body filled with an unfamiliar heat. She wanted this man, she didn't know why but knowing that she would make him feel good filled her with Determination.

She bobbed her head up and down, chowing down on his hard long cock. Her tongue scraped the bottom of his length with every stroke. Though she couldn't fit all of his length she made up for it by stroking the rest of his member with her hand that was covered in the saliva mixed with his pre cum that ran down his shaft.

Austin felt a sudden warmth in his lower body as he slowly awoke from his sleep. He blinked several times before he noticed a large bump in the blanket around his crotch. Incredible pleasure reached his brain as he threw his head back into the pillow. He removed the blanket from his body and was greeted with the happy look of one orange and one blue eye.

"Gd mrnin Auphtin." Aria slurred as she kept on bobbing her head after a quick glance up at him.

Not even able to respond to that Austin laid back on his bed and gripped the sheets as the extreme pleasure overwhelmed him. He didn't know how it had come to this but right now he didn't care. It was amazing and her tongue felt incredible as it swirled around his member.

"Oh Arceus Aria, it's so intense." He moaned as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He gently put one of his hands to the back of her head slowly petting her and keeping her in place, not that she had any intention to stop.

"I'm coming Aria, I'm hngg coming." He wrought out as Aria's bobbing reached an incredible speed. She kept stroking his lower shaft as she went up to the tip to repeatedly lick the head of his dick.

"Come for me then." She moaned seductively.

Austin's eyes shot open at her lewd demand. He couldn't hold back his ejaculation as spurts of cum sprayed across Aria's face and into her mouth which she gladly swallowed for him. With ragged breath she hung above his cock as drop after drop of cum went down her throat.

She crawled up to Austin who apparently was still overwhelmed by the blowjob he just received as he was lying flat on his back as he looked up at Aria with labored breath. Aria smiled satisfied but the feeling in her abdomen still prevailed even more than before. Austin suddenly donned a mischievous smirk as he toppled over Aria and pinned her to the bed by her wrists.

Aria's eyes shot open widely in shock. Austin was looming above her with a serious look on his face. She shyly hid her eyes behind her hands. Was he mad? Did she do something wrong? All those thoughts subsided as she suddenly felt his lips press against hers. She threw her arms aside as she saw the man she adored the most in her life kissing her lovingly. Instantly without a second thought she wrapped her arms around him and pressed against his kiss. She opened her mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other. Her sensors overloaded at the intense feeling of her first deep kiss. Her memory went blank as they tightly caressed each other's body and their bare skin sensually pressed together.

At their gentle caresses Austin's member returned to a state of full erection as it slid over her turquoise panties. He felt a warm wetness emanating from her slit. He took a glance down at her completely soaked groin as her juices dripped down her thighs. He looked up to see her face again as he gave her a questioning look as he panted in excitement. Aria clasped her hands together in front of her mouth at his proposal but after she looked away shyly she gave him a confident nod.

With one swift motion he pulled off her drenched panties and tossed them aside giving him an unhindered view of her soaking wet folds. He gulped nervously as he lined up his cock with her entrance and spread apart her labia with the head of his dick. With her well lubricated insides he quickly slid in as Aria ushered a loud pleasure filled moan.

After he submerged his cock to the hilt inside her hot pussy he looked deep into her differently colored eyes. "I'm in, we are connected now." He said as he warmly smiled at her.

Aria couldn't manage to close her mouth at the intense pleasure of her first penetration. "I love you Austin." She moaned deliriously. "I think that's the feeling I had all this time. I wanted you so bad but I never knew how to say it. But now I want nothing but you."

Austin gave her a heartfelt smile as he kissed her on the lips. "Same goes for me Aria." He whispered as he started to thrust his hips against her. Not prepared for this sudden attack of pleasure Aria gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his back.

"Austin… I… love… you!" she stuttered as she was shaken by his perpetual thrusts. With nothing else she could wring out she submitted herself to the pleasure as Austin sucked on her neck while he slammed his cock into her pussy. Pleasured moans escaped his lips involuntarily as he couldn't believe how incredible her pussy felt around his member. Her wall clamped down almost like a vice and the friction drove him insane.

Aria wrapped her legs around his lower back allowing him to penetrate her even deeper.

"Ohh Aria you feel incredible, it's too much!" Austin yelled in his ecstasy filled trance. Aria's blue eye almost sparked with energy and her chest emitted a strong glow of purple indicating her upcoming orgasm.

She tightly held on to Austin who was pumping in and out of her at an immense speed hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Austin please come inside me, I want to feel your seed inside me!" she yelled desperately clinging onto him.

"Hnggg I'm coming again Aria!" he yelled as he was about to reach his climax. He slammed his hips against hers in long strokes as the last deep stroke caused him to reach his orgasm and his sperm shot out into her pussy filling her almost to the brim with his cum. As the cum sprayed out into her womb Aria's eyes rolled back into her head and sparks sprung out of her ears as the wave of her orgasm hit her.

Still connected they both slowly calmed down from their intense orgasms. And with their sweat covered bodies they plopped down next to each other onto Austin's bed. As her circuitry recovered Aria snuggled up to Austin who pulled her in for a hug as he gave her a loving kiss.

"Did I do good?" Aria asked shyly with a sheepish smile.

"You did amazing even. How did you learn all of this?"

"I looked up some stuff on your computer and the internet said that guys love it if you wake them up like I did earlier."

Austin blushed heavily "Yeah I really, really liked that Aria."

She smiled happily as she nuzzled his shoulder "I'm glad that you liked it hehe." She chuckled cutely. "You know I really hope I will get pregnant now."

"P…Pregnant?"

"Yeah I have an incubation chamber inside my body. I am fully able to bear your children." She smiled innocently.

A face of shock quickly turned into one of content as Austin combed through his new girlfriend's orange hair. "You are always good for a surprise aren't you Aria?" he chuckled making her smile warmly at him in return. "But whether or not you will actually be the mother of my child, I will always look out for you." He said genuinely.

"I know Austin," she smiled happily "you always did." She said as she snuggled up to him.

"So warm." She mumbled as she dreamt of their bright future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I couldn't get this chapter done on the weekend, I had some personal business to attend to but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of thought and time into it. I hope you can forgive this slight delay. Anyways that's it for another one of my originals and the upcoming story will be another request, this time by "Spirit of Bardock". Thank you all for reading and sticking around with the series as a whole.

And as always have a good night, day or whatever in between.


	4. Rayquaza(Jade) x Justin

Here I am, back again with a request by Spirit of Bardock. He provided the rough storyline and the characters, and I really hope I will make the story the way he imagined it.

Since I announced that I was going to make Episode 3 a 20-chapter Episode I was thinking a bit and what the heck, why not make Episode 2, 20 chapters long as well. I can get more stories out a bit quicker and it's a bit more manageable with the requests. So to anyone I listed for Episode 3, good news, you'll be in Episode 2. Hope you like that little change of plans as well as this new chapter.

As always, reviews and requests are very much appreciated. Oh and favorites and follows as well of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A storm brews over Arkani, the second biggest city of Vindicta. Rain was hammering down onto the rooftops and windows of the city and lightning blasted through the sky. The fields of grass and the trees of the nearby forests were shaken by the strength of the hostile winds.

Justin, a young man with scowled ragged dark brown hair and a lean athletic body, lived in the outskirts of Arkani city. His casual wear was a blue hoodie and blue jeans. He was dreamily looking out of the window of his house, enjoying the warmth inside as he watched the raindrops hitting it.

"Haa." He sighed in content as he sat on the large windowsill with one leg limply hanging down. He loved rainy days, everything about it was relaxing. The little droplets running down the window, the distant sound of growling thunder, it was just perfect.

Suddenly something caught his eyes. As he looked outside he noticed something in the sky.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he noticed a green human shaped figure fly through the stormy sky. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at the unknown creature. The green creature flew wildly through the clouds seemingly trying to avoid the thunder.

"Oh Arceus, that doesn't look good." He noticed as the creature apparently lost orientation and just flew in circles until finally a lightning struck and hit the creatures back. Justin flinched as he saw the obviously painful impact rending the creature unconscious. With no way to catch itself back up, it crashed down onto the ground and instead of a thunder, a loud crashing impact was heard throughout the countryside.

"Fuck!" Justin gasped as he quickly got up and grabbed his raincoat to run out and help as best as he could. Thrashing rain hit him as he ran outside and his shoes got soaked as he ran through the high wet grass. Normally he would meet a lot of Pokémon roaming through the grass field but the weather was probably prohibiting them from doing so. That was good though, these Pokémon always tried to drag him into a conversation without asking after they popped out of nowhere. So impolite.

Finally, after a few minutes of running he reached a shocking scene. He stood at the edge of a slope that was created by the traces of the creatures' impact. At the end of the trail laid the smoking body of the emerald green creature. With a face of terror, Justin ran up to it. As he came closer he was able to get a better look at the creature. Its body was covered in emerald green sleek skin and some yellow lines that wound around the side of its torso. It was a female anthro Pokémon but Justin had never seen this kind around. She had small red tipped rudder-like wings on her back, the side of her hips and on the back of her shins. A long tail in the color pattern of her body stuck out of her lower back with 4 wings attached to it at the end. She was clearly unconscious as she laid there with her eyes closed and her limp slender body was drenched by the rain.

It was at that point that Justin noticed that she was naked. His face began to flush but he quickly shook his head to focus and he slid down into the pit. He gently picked the surprisingly light girl in his arms and carried her to his house.

As he walked home with her in his arms he looked down at her. She was lightly breathing as her head leaned against his shoulders and her tail was dragged along the ground. She had a very delicate face and long lime green hair.

Justin was stoked by her beautiful appearance, but as he took another glance over her body he noticed a large burn that stretched over her side. It must've been the spot where the lightning hit her. He was surprised that she survived both the lightning as well as the crash landing. Any other Pokémon would have been ashes in a matter of seconds.

Finally, with the girl in his arms he reached his house and laid her down onto his soft bed. As she kept breathing quietly, Justin went over to his medicine cabinet.

"Ah here it is!" He picked out a potion and sat down next to her on the bed as he sprayed it over her body. He sat the bottle aside as he waited for the potion to take effect.

Her body started to move slightly as she blinked several times. She sat up and took a look around as she rubbed her eyes, seemingly bewildered by the new setting she found herself in. Her eyes landed on Justin who sat beside her with their faces very close to each other.

Justin raised his hand in a greeting manner.

"Hi there." He said awkwardly.

The girls' eyes went wide and her mouth opened in terror.

"AAAHH!" she screamed.

"AAAHH!" Justin screamed in return.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

They screamed in unison. The girl crawled backwards in panic until she fell off the bed. She held her head and carefully peeked up from behind the bed.

"Who are you!? Where am I?! What happened!?" she questioned him loudly.

"Please don't scream. I swear I did nothing bad!" he was nervously waving his hands in front of him.

The girl looked at him with a doubtful look but she decided to let him explain. "O…Okay, then tell me what happened and MAYBE I will believe you." She was shaking nervously.

"Okay, but first sit down or your wound will rip open again." He said trying to calm her down.

"WOUND?!" she looked down at her body nervously as she noticed the big burn wound on her side. Suddenly the pain kicked in and she stumbled forward.

Justin quickly caught her and sat her down on the side of the bed. He quickly pulled out a Burn Heal and spread it onto his hand.

"Okay this will probably hurt a bit, but I promise you it will help." He said in a calming tone. "My name is Justin by the way, you wanted to know, right?" He started to rub the Burn Heal on her wounded side.

"My name is Jade." She flinched as the Burn Heal stung a bit at first. "I… I'm sorry I was so abrasive just then but I hope you understand why I was like that… ow." She blushed as Justin's hand carefully rubbed her sides.

"Sure, don't worry about it." He gave her a friendly smile. "So here is what happened, you were struck by a lightning bolt, I saw it from my window and I ran out to help you. I carried you back here to treat your wounds, as you can see right now." He smiled as he pointed at her slowly closing burn wound.

Jade blushed heavily thinking how she treated him just a minute ago. She hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry, I was really mean to you for no reason. Thank you, you saved me." She was on the verge of crying.

Justin patted her back carefully "There, there no hard feelings, anyone would have done that."

"Even for someone like me?" she looked up at him with wet teary eyes.

"What do you mean, someone like you?"

"An…an anthro Pokémon."

Justin raised his eyebrow in question "Why would anyone ever treat you differently, because you are anthropomorphic?"

She looked down sadly "Where I come from, I'm a monster. They called me a freak. I just wanted to make friends but neither the Pokémon or the humans treated me as one of them. So I ran away." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "There's just no place for an anthro Rayquaza in this world."

Justin looked at her, practically feeling her pain as he hugged her close to him. Suddenly something just clicked with him.

"Did you just say, you were a Rayquaza?" he looked down at her questioningly.

"Y…yes why?" She asked curiously.

"I have something I need you to see." He smirked as he thought of a plan to show her that she belongs.

 **The next day**

"And you are seriously sure that you want to be seen with someone like me in the city?" she asked with a downtrodden look on her face as she put on some of Justin's spare clothes. A black and white T-shirt and blue jeans. Her slender body was too small for Justin's clothes so they were a bit baggy for her.

He smiled knowingly "Trust me, you really want to see the city."

She hugged her arms nervously "I hope you are right."

They opened the door and went on the short walk towards the city where they had some time to get to know each other better.

"So where are you from exactly?" Justin started the conversation.

"I am from the Hoenn region, it's a place far, far away from here. A region that is home to the legendary Pokémon Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. But unbeknownst to everybody there were 2 Rayquazas. One of them was a real normal Pokémon and then there was me, the misfit little sister." She looked sadly to the ground as Justin walked beside her listening intently.

"I was told I should never reveal myself since I am just a mutation and not the real legendary that everybody expected. So I just kept myself out of sight in the ozone layer of the planet." Tears were welling up in her eyes and she began to wince quietly.

Justin for the first time realized the pain she must have carried all these years and shortly before they reached the entrance to the city center, he stood before her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Listen to me, Jade, you are not a misfit and you belong here. Never let anyone tell you what you are, or what you aren't. You belong into this world."

She wiped her tears away "Thank you Justin," she smiled warmly at him "but it's just a bit hard to imagine that I would fit in here."

He smiled widely "Well you would be surprised." He opened the gate to the city center and a huge plaza opened up for them. Jade slowly stepped in and her eyes went wide as she saw all kinds of other anthropomorphic Pokémon fly, walk and even swim through the huge plaza. Several artificial rivers were built along the shopping district and humans as well as Pokémon happily went shopping together and some appeared to even form groups and couples.

Justin walked up beside her with a wide joyous smile as Jade's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I told you, you would fit in here."

With a surprised face she looked up at Justin before looking at the scenery in front of her again. She smiled at the relief of not feeling like a misfit.

A young Beedrill teenager ran up to her and pointed at her. "Oh my Arceus, are you a Rayquaza? You are a legendary right? You must be famous!"

"I… uh I'm…" she stuttered nervously as the teenager looked up at her excitedly.

"Of course she is," Justin stepped in before she could answer "This is the world famous legendary Rayquaza Jade. She's from the Hoenn region and the only one of her kind." He introduced her proudly as Jade blushed heavily while shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Wow!" the young girl gasped "Can I please take a photo with you? My friends would be so jealous."

"Umm… you want a picture… with me?" she asked shyly.

"Oh yes please. You would really make my day with this." She clasped her hands together and begged her.

Jade looked over to Justin who gave her an affirming nod.

Justin took the photo of them and handed the camera back to the young girl. "Thank you, you are awesome." She ran off into the masses.

Jade smiled to herself "She called me awesome." She sighed as she turned towards Justin who was smiling at her warmly.

With zeal she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here, and for saving me and healing my wounds, how can I ever repay you for what you did for me.

"Exactly that." He lifted up her head with his hand. "I never want to see a girl like you, or anyone for that matter, be sad and feel like they're not a part of this world. You can repay me by just being as happy as you are right now. Can you do that?" he asked as he gave her an endearing grin.

She shyly smiled at him as well with upturned eyes as she hugged him even tighter "I will try."

Satisfied with that answer he led her to a nearby clothing store that sold all kinds of beautiful summer dresses.

They both wandered through the store picking out some new clothes for Jade, saggy shirts and jeans aren't really in fashion for a young slender woman like her.

Jade walked through the isles until her eyes landed on a beautiful lemon yellow dress with a folded skirt. Justin noticed it immediately and picked it up for her.

She giggled in happiness at the new dress as she entered the changing room. Justin sat in front of it as she came out again.

Jade grabbed at the hem of her skirt nervously. "How does it look?" she asked blushing heavily.

Justin's jaw dropped as Jade showed off her new dress. Her slender figure was really accentuated and she looked as fragile as a noble princess.

He gulped heavily "It looks great on you. I mean you look just like royalty. I mean not that you looked bad before hehe." He stuttered nervously as he blushed and rubbed his neck.

Jade giggled at his compliment and twirled around happily. They went to the counter, but as soon as Justin got out his money to pay, they noticed a large group of new customers enter the store.

"What's going on here?" Justin asked the store owner.

"Ah there you are!" the he yelled happily "Thanks to you I gained a lot of new customers, and I see you chose the lemon summer dress. You know what? You can have it for free, please come here more often." He smiled happily as he shook Jade's hand.

"Oh I didn't really do that much…"

"Oh yes you did. Thank you for choosing my store young lady. I hope you and your boyfriend have a wonderful day."

The duo blushed heavily as they looked at each other.

"Umm… we're not… umm…I mean." Jade stuttered but Justin grabbed her hand gently.

"Thank you too sir, have a nice day." He said as he intertwined his fingers with hers making her blush even heavier.

The sun set on the horizon covering the countryside in a warm orange glow as Jade and Justin walked home together.

Until they reached Justin's home Jade didn't say a single word. After they went inside Justin was the first one to talk. "Jade? Is everything okay? You didn't say anything since we left Arkani, what's wrong."

Jade nervously bit her lip before she threw her arms around Justin and pressed her lips firmly against his. Justin's eyes went wide and his heart beat wildly. A million emotions shot through his brain as he tried to grasp what just happened. But before he could think any further about it he held her gently in his arms and caressed her back lovingly as he leaned down to return her affectionate kiss. Justin prodded her lips with his tongue and she immediately accepted him in as their tongues snaked around each other. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and her C cup breasts scraped his chest through the thin fabric of her dress. Her nipples were obviously hard as Justin could clearly feel them through his black and white shirt.

With heavy breaths they parted from their hot kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry to be that forward but I just couldn't hold back anymore. Today was the best day of my life and nothing of this would ever have happened if it wasn't for you Justin." She mumbled with a heated expression harsh breaths leaving her mouth.

"And I want to thank you as well." Justin said as he caressed her cheek.

"For what?"

"For smiling." He kissed her passionately as she grabbed at his strong arms.

Justin's hands went downwards until they were on her cute little bubble butt. Jade winced lightly as he started massaging it and lustily kissing her deeply. He pushed her backwards until Jade was pressed against the wall.

With a mischievous grin he parted from their kiss and kneeled down in front of her.

Jade bit her index finger in anticipation as he lifted up her skirt revealing her lemon colored panties. They were hot and moist, making Justin proud that he turned her on. He rolled them down her silky sleek green thighs past her red tipped wings and got a good look at her steaming hot and wet pussy. Liquids were dripping out of it and Justin couldn't resist her lovely sweet scent. He dove in and pressed his flat tongue against her folds.

Jade moaned excitedly and combed through his dark brown hair. Justin lapped up her juices and sucked at her slit creating nasty sounds. Without a warning he raised his hand and pushed his index finger inside of her entrance.

"Ahhh" Jade gasped as his finger stirred up her insides. He scraped her walls sensually as he pumped his finger in and out of her slippery pussy. Juices flowed out in streams which he sucked and licked off of her glimmering slit. Jade's clit uncovered itself allowing Justin to suck it up between his lips and lapping at it slovenly.

"OHHH JUSTIN!" she yelled in ecstasy as she pressed her back against the wall. Her climax was approaching fast. Justin noticed that as well and doubled his efforts in pleasuring his girl with his wildly thrashing tongue.

"ARCEUS! AAAAAAAHHHH!" Jade's body was twitching in the wave of her heavy orgasm. Her juices sprayed out onto Justin's face and he appreciatively licked every drop off her dripping pussy.

He stood up to look her in the eyes once more. She was breathing heavily from the afterglow of her climax as well as Justin who was aroused from their indecent act. Their lips found each other again and they caressed each other's body once more. As their bodies pressed together they walked over to the bedroom. Jade impatiently undressed Justin and pressed him onto the bed straddling his crotch. Still kissing him madly she slid her pussy over his throbbing erection and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you Justin. I want to stay here with you forever."

"I would never send you away Jade, we will stay here together. Because I love you as well." He said as he gently cupped her cheek.

A relieved and blissful smile crossed her face as she lifted herself up and inserted Justin's cock into her expectant pussy. Inch by inch she lowered herself down on him making Justin moan heavily as he grabbed her sides where she was once struck by lightning.

Justin sat up and captured Jade's lips once more, he caressed one of her sensitive wings as she started to jump up and down on his lap. They moaned into each other's mouth's as their genitals rubbed each other, driving them both insane with lust.

Helping her with her movements, Justin grabbed her firm butt cheeks and slammed her down onto his cock. Jade threw back her head in pleasure. Justin who was sweating profusely, used the opportunity and suckled on her neck eliciting harsh moans from her. He licked along her neck sensually and rubbed her left breast in circles with his left hand.

His length hit her deeply and Justin synced up long thrusts with her downwards moving hips. Close to his climax he held her head to look at her.

"Jade, I'm so close haa you feel amazing." He moaned at her as he continued pumping his enveloped cock up into her love tunnel.

"Me too Justin, you're so good, I can't hold on anymore, please cum with me!" she almost yelled ecstatically.

"I will, I love you, Jade."

"I love you too Justin." They embraced each other as Jade's butt slammed down against Justin's groin fast.

"JUSTIN!"

"JADE!"

As they yelled each other's name, they both came and Justin shot his load deep into her pussy as Jade's juices rained down onto Justin's groin.

Embracing each other, they plopped down onto the bed and smiled at each other warmly.

"Thank you Justin, thanks to you I know that I wasn't a mistake." She nuzzled his neck as she embraced him lovingly.

"How could you even think that! You are the most amazing person I know."

She chuckled "Oh stop it."

"But I mean it, you are everything I could ever dream of, and you are smiling and that makes you even more beautiful than you can imagine."

Jade blushed heavily as she hid her face in his chest. "Thank you anyways Justin." She whispered as she smiled to herself.

"Welcome to Vindicta, Jade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I really enjoyed this chapter. I really hope it wasn't too sappy for you guys because it was even more romanticized than usual.

Spirit of Bardock I hope I did your request justice. A lot of thought went into this chapter and I tried to put together your scenario as best as possible. Please tell me what you think about it once you've read it.

And that's it for today, hopefully you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me in the reviews, or PM me whatever is more convenient for you. See you next weekend.

Thank you all for reading and as always, good night, day or anything in between.


	5. Empoleon(Mathias) x Maria

This story is another original one by me. Though I would like to thank FlutterNight for some suggestions for the plot. Thanks buddy, it really helped me.

Since a lot of people seemed to like the last chapter I decided I would do another one in a similar style but with the sap toned down a little bit. Let me know how you like the story's style, I hope I'll deliver a satisfying chapter.

Hopefully you'll enjoy it and as always reviews and requests are very much welcome. As well as favorites and follows of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last time Frederic my answer is no!" Mathias wandered around the hallway trying to get away from his butler.

Mathias was an Empoleon of royal heritage to the house of Weynon. He was a strongly built, confident man with black stormy hair and a muscular broad body covered in slick black and white feathers. He donned the crown of his house, a golden trident shaped one that also represents the crest of his house. He was a prince and soon to be king of all of the Glace Tundra with his throne located at the mountainside of Mt. Ulciscor. To gain the place of his father on the throne though, he needed a Queen as well.

"But sir, the bride has been promised to you for a long time." The Prinplup in a blue tuxedo followed him persistently. "The wife your parents have chosen to rule as queen with you has been carefully selected and is the best suitable match for you, your highness." He continued on.

"That doesn't matter to me! I don't even know her! Why would I even consider spending the rest of my life with her?" He brushed through the halls of his estate angrily.

"But Mathias, your father has assured me that you would certainly be satisfied with the woman that he chose to be by your side. Why don't you give her at least one chance, your highness?"

Mathias stopped in his tracks as he reached the large throne room. He sighed heavily as he walked up the stairs to his father's empty throne.

Frederic sorrowfully walked up to his side and looked down at the thrones of the former king and queen as well. "Mathias, I've been with you for about 10 years now. Now that you're 18 years old, you will have to take some responsibilities," he looked at him in a fatherly manner "even if that will require taking big steps."

Mathias looked up at his butler who he trusted blindly. "*sigh* Maybe you're right Frederic." He put his hand on his father's throne "I will do it. For them." He looked over to his mother's throne as well "I hope I will make both of them proud, wherever they are now."

Frederic laid his hand on Mathias' shoulder "I know you will, your highness." He patted his shoulder confidently and left the room.

 **Later in the afternoon:**

Mathias stood in front of a mirror and put down the crown that usually extends even across his face. After he carefully laid it down onto his bed, he looked at his reflection. He wore the garments of his household. A black and blue coat that had sleeves long enough to cover his hands and a black cape with the family crest, the golden trident, imprinted on it. He stared right into the blue eyes of his reflected self and let out a long sigh.

"Well, let's give this a shot Mathias." He encouraged himself as he put his garments in order and headed out into the throne room.

Waiting for his soon to be wife he sat down on the throne. From up there he looked around the room. Black and blue banners with golden tridents hung from the ceiling and a black and blue carpet laid on the floor leading up to the throne.

A black car parked outside the estate and a young woman around the age of 18 stepped out of it. She wore a beautiful blue and white ball dress with golden lines on it. Her hair was bound up in a braided sideward ponytail and her slender body was broken up with a firm round butt and voluptuous double D cup breasts. She wore an annoyed look as she entered the large door towards the throne room.

Mathias looked up towards the door as the graceful girl entered the hall. With short steps she walked towards him.

"Welcome to the house of Weynon." He said proudly as he stood up from his throne and gave her a fake royal smile.

Without saying a word, the girl walked toward him at a brisk pace. "Tssk." She scuffed as she closed in on him.

"Whoa hey what's wrong with you?" Mathias said nervously as sweat built up on his forehead.

The girl stood right in front of him, glaring holes into him. They could almost feel each other's breaths as close as their faces were.

Mathias was confused, but he didn't back down. His pride prevented him. He stared right back at her with determination to show her who was her king from now on.

The girl closed her eyes in defiance and bowed before him. "King Weynon, I have been chosen to be your future wife. And I will be the queen of this country if necessary but I will never love you. My love belongs to someone else, and that will never change."

Mathias gulped heavily at her hostile behavior but he understood her. Nobody would love someone they just met, and he felt the same. "I understand, you may not believe it, but this is entirely new to me as well and I didn't really have a choice in the matter. But I am happy that you will marry me anyway to preserve our most sacred house." He said in the most royal manner despite the aggravation building up inside of him.

The girl straightened herself again and took a few steps back.

Mathias couldn't get a read on this girl, why had his father chosen her of all people to marry him. He had to admit that this girl was indeed beautiful to look at, but beside that she seems to be particularly cold to the idea of being his wife. He needed to learn a bit more about her.

With a gentle smile he reached his hand out toward her "Would you mind joining me for dinner, I think we have a lot to talk about."

The girl reluctantly laid her hand into his and followed him to the dining room.

The girl barely ate any of her food as she poked it with her fork. Mathias looked at her from the other side of the table and noticed how sad she looked. There was something about her that intrigued him. Her coal black hair, her feeble looks and her gentle purple eyes triggered something in him that felt familiar.

"I just don't understand it." He murmured loud enough for her to hear it.

The girl looked up at him with a curious glance.

"You barely know me, but you already seem to hate me. I just don't get it." He sighed as he expressed his feelings.

She looked down at her plate again "How would you react, if you are denied to be with the person you love because your country demands that you are going to marry someone else." She said in a sad tone. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

Mathias slumped his shoulders as he noticed how much this whole scenario hurt her. "I know how you feel. Back when I was young, there was a girl I fell head over heels in love with. She was my best friend. We would always play out in the snow and competed against each other in play fights." Mathias smiled and chuckled as he remembered his childhood.

With a confused look the girl stared at him "That's what I used to do with my best friend too. We used to meet in the park to play," she stood up and walked towards him "back then he was just a Piplup."

Mathias' eyes widened as he stood up and walked towards her as well. With a trembling voice he asked "Maria?" tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mathias?" she asked with equally teary eyes.

With huge smiles of relief, they threw themselves into each other's arms and hugged tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again when you moved away." Mathias sobbed as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"I missed you *sob* so much." Maria cried into his shoulder.

 **10 years ago**

"You know you will just loose again Maria, right?" Mathias shouted as he hid behind a snowed over hedge.

"Not this time, prepare yourself for your doom!" Maria yelled as she hid beside an acorn tree armed with a deadly snowball.

In the field between them was a small hill made of snow with a tiny flag on the top of it.

Mathias picked up some snow from the ground and formed a perfectly round snowball with his feather covered hands. Due to his species the cold never bothered him and his fluffy feathers were enough to keep him warm when he was outside.

Mathias ran out of cover around the same time that Maria did. They glared at each other in competition as they took aim with their snowballs.

Mathias missed very close to her face as Maria smirked and closed one of her eyes to focus her sight.

"Ack!" Mathias gasped as the snowball hit his face. He rubbed the snow off his face before he noticed that Maria was already climbing up the tiny hill towards the flag. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled after her as he started running.

"And the winner is…" Maria yelled teasingly as suddenly she got tackled by Mathias. In a ball the two of them rolled down the hill. Mathias sat on top of her as she laid in the snow below him.

"…me!" she exclaimed happily as she held up the flag in her hands.

"Aww!" Mathias sulked.

"And that means we're at 5-5. Again." She sighed happily.

"Well this time it was really close for you." He crossed his arms as he sulked at another tied game.

"Hehe yeah it was, you were pretty awesome." She nudged him with her fist.

Mathias chuckled at her encouragement "Yeah you were pretty awesome as well." He smiled happily with his eyes closed. "And that's saying something if it comes from me."

Maria smirked mischievously as she leaned up to him. And gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Mathias' eyes shot open and his face went flush in a light blue glow.

"Hihihi why so shy all of a sudden?" she giggled as she held her gloved hands in front of her mouth.

"I umm… I…" he stuttered as he rubbed his neck.

Maria used the opportunity to slip out from underneath him and ran away waiting for him to chase her.

Mathias gently touched his cheek and ran after her.

Later that day Mathias father came to pick him up from the park.

"How was your day Mathias?" the elegant Empoleon asked him.

"It was awesome, me and Maria played King of the hill all day." He smiled proudly as Maria stood beside him smiling as well and shyly taking glances at Mathias.

"And how did it go this time?"

"I think you can guess, dad."

"Tie?"

"Yup."

"But he was really close to winning though." Maria threw in as she held Mathias' hand.

Mathias' father chuckled at their cuteness "Well aren't you a lovely little couple."

Both of them blushed as Mathias' groaned. "Daaaaad!" he said embarrassed.

Maria twirled her fingers as she blushed.

"Well okay, I saw nothing then." His father chuckled.

"Mathias I have to go. My mother is waiting for me already."

Before she walked off, Mathias leaned over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Maria blushed heavily as she waved him as she ran off.

Mathias' father smirked at him.

"You saw nothing!"

"Absolutely nothing." His father raised his hands in defense before they walked back home together.

 **Back in the present**

Maria and Mathias cuddled together on the throne as she sat on his lap leaning against him peacefully.

"You never told me that you were the prince of the Weynon family." Maria sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I thought you might treat me differently if I did." He said sadly "If only I had known that you would move away, I would have told you how I felt before."

Maria cupped his cheek carefully "Don't put that on yourself, I didn't expect it either. Can you say it again though, you know I didn't understand you clearly before." She said teasingly as she craned her neck to look up at him.

Mathias smiled as he hugged her close to him "Maria." He brought out confidently.

"Yes Mathias." She gazed at him with half lidded eyes.

"I love you." He whispered as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss. They both closed their eyes as they embraced each other sitting on the throne.

"I missed you *smack* so much." Maria moaned between kisses.

"I missed you too." Mathias answered making her tense up in happiness.

Maria parted from their romantic kiss "Mathias, I need you right now! Show me how much you've missed me." She panted as she rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

Mathias smiled happily and cupped one of her firm breasts in his hand.

"Nyaa." Maria shrieked as he touched her breast through the fabric.

They longed for each other's lips as they smacked them together and began to kiss slovenly with their tongues intertwining with one another.

As Mathias massaged her well-shaped orb, his other hand moved down to her skirt. He pulled up the dress that covered up her long slender legs. Beneath it she wore a black pantyhose with white panties underneath it.

"Your legs are so sexy Maria." He moaned in excitement.

Maria spread her legs apart for Mathias as he slipped his hand into her panties and fondled her sensitive folds. She was already wet as he slid his fingers up and down her tiny slit.

"Ohhh yes Mathias, touch me!" she moaned into his mouth as he continued fondling her.

He rolled down the top of her dress to massage her breast directly. He rubbed her luscious breast in circles while stimulating her tender nipples with his index finger. Meanwhile he pulled her even closer to get rougher with his motions. Maria was dripping with juices as Mathias thrust his fingers inside of her pussy. With a loud sensual moan of Maria, Mathias started pumping his fingers into her. Her face was lost in ecstasy as she gazed into Mathias' eyes.

He kept on relentlessly fondling her body as he teased her sensitive perky nipples and pumped his fingers in and out her cute little vagina leaving her with an open hanging mouth and glazed over eyes as they wrestled their tongues.

"Mathias, I'm gonna… haa haa… come. I'm going to come for you!" she smiled happily before pressing her lips against his once more.

Her body jerked up heavily as the wave of her orgasm hit her.

"HYAAAAAAAHH!" she yelled into the empty throne room with the echo reverberating through the halls.

She slumped down onto him and blissfully looked into his eyes.

Mathias pulled his hands out of her panties and held them up. They were stained with her cum and before he could even say a word Maria pulled his hand towards her and started to lustfully suck on his fingers.

"Mmmm." She hummed happily with closed eyes.

Mathias gulped as he was no longer able to maintain his composure. He unzipped his pants and his enormous erection sprang up, rubbing against Maria's pantyhose covered crotch.

"Maria, I can't…" he was broken off, as she shushed him with her finger.

"I can't wait either, I've been saving myself for you." She smiled up at him as she ripped open her own pantyhose.

Mathias panted in excitement as he grabbed her ladylike silky legs and lifted her up gently.

"I love you Maria." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Mathias." She pulled aside her panties to allow him access to her glistening expectant pussy.

Slowly, Mathias penetrated her pussy with his huge throbbing cock. With the lubrication from her already sopping wet pussy he pushed in the head of his penis and entered her love tunnel where he was met with the seal of her virginity.

He looked up at her worriedly. She looked down at him trustingly and nodded.

With one long thrust her engulfed himself completely in her warm, narrow depths. He let out a long moan as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Her wet walls were clenching down on his length as Maria flinched in the stinging pain.

Suddenly her face relaxed as she looked back at her lover. "Mathias." She quietly called out to him with tears in her eyes.

"Maria." He whispered back to her. He pressed his lips against hers as they kissed deeply and adoringly and caressed each other's face.

Ignoring the pain, Maria steadied herself with her feet on the throne and started to gyrate her hips on Mathias' length.

Mathias gasped at the sudden overwhelming stimulation. He closed his eyes in pleasure and threw back his head.

Maria giggled and put her lips to his ear "Let's make it a tie." She moaned huskily.

Mathias' eyes shot open as his childhood friend said something that lewd. Not to be outdone, he got a hold of Maria's jiggling tits.

She gasped as Mathias played with her while she slammed her hips down onto his dick. Their groins slapped together in a wet luscious sound, staining the royal throne.

Maria's pussy enveloped all of Mathias' cock inside of it and his shaft scraped against all of her inner walls, driving her insane with stimulation.

Mathias moaned heavily, as his lover humped him with all of her might. Her firm, round butt rippled every time it hit his groin. He was close to his orgasm as well as Maria whose tongue hang loosely out of her mouth.

"Maria, I'm coming! It's fantastic, you're driving me insane."

She looked down at him and smiled happily knowing that he enjoyed it. "Like I said, haaa… haaa… we'll make it a tie again." She giggled while she moaned with hot ragged breath. Sweat dripped off her black hair.

Without abandon, she pierced herself on his member while he massaged and teased her bouncing breasts. She threw back her head and searched for his lips. They made out romantically as his dick pumped in and out of her rapidly.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOOOOOOOHHH!"

With loud yells they each hit their respective climax spraying their juices into and onto each other's body. They each went stiff and jerked up as their orgasm flew through their bodies.

Finally, they went limp and plumped down onto the throne that was now stained with their juices.

Mathias pressed his childhood friend closely against him and embraced her caringly.

"You were being really lewd for a future queen there." He chuckled at her as they relaxed in the afterglow.

She chuckled as well "Only for my king." She combed through his messy black hair with her fingers.

"That reminds me of something. I never properly proposed to you."

Maria looked up at him expectantly

"Maria will you…" he was cut off by her kiss as she turned around and jumped on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As if you needed to ask." She kissed him lovingly and he embraced her tightly.

"I'm ready for round two." She whispered before giggling.

Mathias smirked and caressed her tenderly as they made love until deep into the night.

 **8 years later**

"Oh please dad can I hold her?" Pio asked his father pleadingly.

"Well I don't know Pio, what do you think sweetie?" Mathias asked his wife who held their newborn daughter Celia in her arms. She now wore the black and blue garments of their house, and the black cape with the golden trident crest on it.

"I think he's old enough to hold his little sister Mathias, stop teasing him." Maria chuckled as she nudged her husband.

"Okay, okay." Mathias gently handed Pio his little sister, they were both born as Piplups. While impregnated Pokémon bring forth eggs to create children, humans that are impregnated by Pokémon give birth like any other baby. Which meant that Pio and his newborn sister grew up like normal human children.

Pio stared down at the little cute Piplup in his arms as she let out an adorable little moan. "Don't worry Celia, as long as I'm your big brother, nothing will ever happen to you. Because we are the best family there is, right mom and dad?" He asked with a broad smile stretched across his face.

"We are indeed Pio," Mathias embraced his queen with one arm "we are the best family there is." He kissed her lovingly.

Pio went off to show off his play room to his little sister.

"I can't even imagine that one day this little bundle of joy will take our place. He will be a great leader just like his father." Maria laid her head on Mathias' shoulder.

"And Celia will make just as great a queen as her wonderful mother."

Maria bit her lip and whispered into his ear "Once the kids go to bed, I want you so much." She hummed sensually as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Mathias' gulped heavily and prepared himself for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it, thank you for reading and again thank you FlutterNight for helping me with the story, you are awesome.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to tone down the sappiness from the last chapter a bit because I thought maybe you guys would like that. But what do I know? Let me know what you think in the reviews and tell me which styles of story you guys prefer.

Next up will be a request by EddieCastorin, can't wait for it to get started.

See you next weekend and as always good night, day or anything in between.


	6. Glaceon(Crystal) x Pierre

This story was a request by EddieCastorin. I hope you'll like it and I will deliver something worthwhile.

Since he requested that I should go back to the sappier style for the story I'm gonna try and live up to that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Reviews, requests, follows and favorites are really appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is interesting, apparently there are going to be auroras in the sky tonight."

Pierre sat in his observatory on top of a cliff in the Glace Tundra. He was watching the evening sky from his open air platform.

"Haa I'm sure Crystal is going to love this." He took off his red and black headset that he used to play some relaxing music and ruffled his medium length messy brown hair with his hand as he stretched his back. He was of a pretty regular build, nothing too scrawny but not many defined muscles, typical for an astrologist that doesn't move too far from his workplace.

"Just gotta finish up these papers and I can finally go get her." He sighed to himself as he lifted up the huge stack of Diagrams, studies, charts and a bunch of other information he wrote down as he watched the stars.

"Damn, I sure wrote a ton today, how come I never run out of ink for these." He huffed as he carried the papers across the room.

"Aaaand there." He said in relief, as the paper burns in the fire of his fireplace.

"And now for the actual results." He walks over to his desk, grabs a single sheet of paper and puts it into the Results folder.

"Haaaaaaaa." Pierre groans in deep breath as he finished the day's work.

The observatory was his home, the ground floor was built like a normal living room in any other house with a large bed, a fireplace, a desk and several carpets. For an observatory it was really cozy and it felt like a proper home for Pierre and…

"Oh right, Crystal!" he slapped his forehead as he excitedly grabbed his black winter jacket and his grey and red scarf. And with an excited smile he ran outside as he tossed his white mantle in the corner of the room.

The evening sun shone gently and covered the snowed over cliff in a comforting orange glow. The sunshine reflected off the snowy surface that was only disturbed by the footsteps Pierre left behind as he ran down to the lake where his best friend waited for him when he had work to do.

He tried to work while she was in their home with him but…

"Hey what are you doing?", "How do you even understand all this stuff.", Can't we just go play now?", "I'm boooooored." Were constantly disrupting his work. They were two people on two sides of the spectrum, maybe even more so since she was an anthro Eevee, but he couldn't help but love her bubbly personality. She gave him some relief from his stressful and time consuming job, and they have been the best of friends for a long time.

Pierre exhaled heavily as he finally reached the frozen lake not far from the observatory. He looked out onto the ice as he saw her. Wearing only a white puffy vest and a white skirt she slid over the ice with her black skates. Her arms were behind her back as she carelessly slid over the thick frozen surface.

Pierre smiled in a feeling of relief at her sight and sat down in the snow at the shore of the lake and laid his head on his hands as he watched her. Her brown fur fluttered in the wind of her elegant movements along with her adorable perky ears and her brush like tail that stuck out above her skirt. She was mesmerizing to watch. Her thick fur kept her from the cold, especially the fur around her neck that looked like a cute little scarf. She was and adorable young girl even at the age of 20 which was the same age as Pierre.

Crystal's eyes opened, broken from her relaxed trance as her ears picked up that someone was near and sure enough she spotted Pierre sitting at the ridge of the lake.

"PIERRE!" she yelled excitedly as she sprinted across the ice towards him with a wide happy smile.

Pierre's face stiffened as he noticed what was about to happen.

"Oh no." he tried to crawl away, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to flee. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate as the overenthusiastic girl tackled him into the snow with an unbelievably strong bear hug. Her feet reached to the sky as she placed her complete bodyweight onto him, even though that wasn't much since she was relatively small.

Suddenly Crystal looked down at him with a stern look and glared at him with her hypnotizing pretty blue eyes.

"Hrrmph, you said you would come out and play with me much earlier." She crossed her arms.

"I know, I know. I just got caught up in my research again. I'm sorry Crystal." He looked up at her with upturned eyes in apology as he hid half his face in his scarf. "Can you forgive me?"

"Ooohh, that's not fair! How am I supposed to be mad at you like that?" she asked as her serious face loosened up and she giggled at him.

Pierre pulled her into a hug "I'm glad that I'm done for today as well. You have no idea how much I wanted to be done with it."

Crystal nuzzled his neck as she giggled happily.

"Sooo." She started to drift off "Does that mean you have time now?"

"I'm absolutely free now." He proclaimed proudly as he raised his arms in freedom.

"Perfect." She smirked mischievously as she grabbed a pile of snow.

"Then eat this!" she rubbed the snow in his face and before he could even react and ran away.

"Ohh bad foul!" he yelled after her.

"That's for making me wait!" she laughed as she ran away from him, her cute little tail waggling happily.

"That's just what I needed today." He smiled to himself as he whispered that and took off to chase her.

For hours on end they played with each other until night took over the land, and the clear night sky was covered in millions and millions of bright shining stars. Apart from a few owls, the night was silent and peaceful.

Pierre pulled along Crystal as he wanted to show her something.

"Man, you could've really gone a bit easier on me Crystal." He said as he knocked the snow out of his ear.

"Man, you could've just come earlier, maybe I wouldn't have let it out on you so much." She imitated him in a sense of satisfaction as she smiled devilishly.

"I thought I apologized already, why are you still so beat up about it?" he asked her with a cocked head as he walked beside her.

Crystal's ears hung limply from her head "Because I miss you when you're not with me." Her blue eyes shimmered in the night as she looked up at him sadly.

Pierre gave her a warm smile, flattered by her words "I miss you too Crystal, maybe I should take more of my time to play with you, I love doing that just as much as you do." He said to her genuinely.

Her eyes lit up and her ears stood up in joy "Really? You would put aside your work for me?"

"Any time Crystal." Crystal cuddled up to his arm just as they always did when they walked together. But today it felt much more special to them as they trudged through the snow up to the cliff where their observatory was.

In front of the observatory laid a big iced over rock which they often used to sit on together and gaze at the stars.

Pierre wanted to do just that with her tonight and climbed onto it.

"Here Crystal, hold on tight." He held out his hand for her to pull her up. Crystal blushed lightly as she gently laid her furry soft hand into his and climbed onto the rock as well.

As she climbed up she looked into Pierre's gentle brown eyes as he looked at her as well and she shyly smiled and averted her eyes in embarrassment. She didn't want him to see her blush so she hid her cheeks in the white fur of her neck, hugging her knees.

Pierre almost chuckled as she sat there rolled up like a sushi roll and pulled her closer to him.

Crystal yelped a little but happily smiled up at him.

"You meanie." She said teasingly as she cuddled her head against his shoulder.

Pierre dreamily looked down into the valley at the small village that he and Crystal were born in. Blizzuria Village. Small brick houses were aligned tidily and several of them still had their lights on. Soft clouds of smoke even came out of some of the chimneys. It was a peaceful, and with Crystal by his side he would never want to be anywhere else in the world.

Pierre looked up at the sky again and his eyes widened. A big smile crossed his face.

"Look Crystal, it's already starting." Pierre pointed up at the sky.

Crystal's gaze went upwards as she was met with a brightly colored sky. Vibrating auroras brightened up the night and danced across the skyline. From Blue to red and Green to purple, the auroras shone and broke the light of the sun into a festival of colors.

Pierre watched as Crystals face was beaming in awe. The colors reflected in her blue eyes and made Pierre stare at her in trance at how beautiful she looked.

Silently they sat there staring at the natural phenomenon before they lowered their gaze and locked eyes. They giggled as they both blushed at their slight awkward moment. Slowly though, they moved towards each other on the rock, making sure the other wouldn't notice. Until they were close enough that their hands touched. They gasped shortly as they looked at their touching hands. Without saying a single word to ruin the moment, their fingers intertwined and they carefully held each other's hand.

"Do you know that my work always makes me think about you?" Pierre asked her in a gentle calm voice.

"Why is that?" she asked back as she couldn't avert her gaze from their hands, blushing heavily.

"Because it always reminds me of your eyes."

Crystal looked up at his face. "What about my eyes." She asked in a delirious mumbling tone.

"They are just like the night sky, they are so dark and mysterious but also so bright that it could lighten up even the darkest days."

The Eevee shivered at his loving words and she slowly inched her face closer to his.

Pierre was moving his face towards hers as well, until he could already feel her warm breath. "And I could just get lost in them every time I see them." He mumbled before finally, their lips found each other.

Words could not describe how happy and relieved they felt as they shared their first kiss. A cold breeze flew around their bodies and the gentle glow of the lights engulfed them entirely.

"Pierre." Crystal whispered as she embraced him tightly. Her arms wrapped around him and the pressure of her body against his made Pierre go crazy with love for this girl.

His hands wandered down to her tiny butt, covered by her skirt and he gently started caressing her. Crystal pressed herself against him even tighter as she shut her eyes tightly at his caresses.

As they kept kissing, a bright glow enveloped Crystals body. A glow that connected with the icy rock they were sitting on. Suddenly her body began to morph. Her brown fur got lighter and took on a light shade of blue, her perky ears took on a diamond shape and grew larger as well as her tail that grew 3 times as long but also got flat instead of fluffy. The hair on her head turned an even darker shade of blue and two long strands of it were hanging down the side of her face. Her body grew out to about the size of Pierre at around 170 cm.

Her now double D cup breasts which were formerly of B cup size squished against Pierre's chest.

Pierre confusedly opened his eyes and looked at the new girl in front of him. He blinked multiple times before he asked "C…Crystal?"

"Wh… what? Did I kiss you wrong?" she fumbled around as she put her hands to her mouth in embarrassment. She then noticed that her hands were now a deep shade of blue and in shock, she touched all around her body up to her new hair and let it slide through her fingers. "What happened?" she asked in panic.

Pierre calmly held her hand to calm her down. "You evolved." He smiled warmly at her. "You're a Glaceon now." He intertwined his hands with hers again.

"Do I look weird now?" she looked downtrodden and there was no neck fur anymore for her to hide her face in.

Pierre cupped her cheek and pulled her toward him. He pressed his lips lovingly against hers, making her tremble with desire.

"Does it look like I think it's weird."

She slowly fluttered her eyes "I don't know, I'm not convinced yet." She pressed against him and pressed her lips to his even more.

"Woah, woah woah."

They yelled as suddenly the ice below them gave away and they slipped down the rock right into the snow. Pierre laid atop of Crystal who had one of her hair strands hanging across her eyes.

He pulled it out of her face as they just busted out laughing.

Crystal held on tightly to Pierre's body as he carried her inside the observatory. His jacket and scarf were already pulled off by Crystal leaving him in his black shirt and black jeans with silver chains at the waist. Crystal stood in front of him blushing heavily as she held on to the zipper of her white vest that was now very tight around her chest.

"Crystal if you can't do it now, we can stop here." Pierre wanted to calmly reach out to her.

"That's not it, the zipper is stuck."

Pierre had to keep himself from laughing as he grabbed her zipper and pulled it down. His laughter quickly disappeared as Crystals double D cup breasts sprang into view. To Pierre's surprise she didn't wear anything underneath her winter vest. Figures since she never got cold due to her fur, the clothes were more for public decency than anything else.

Pierre couldn't stop staring at her furry blue orbs with dark blue nipples on top of them, they had a perfect shape.

Crystal blushed heavily. "Don't look so much." She pleaded as she gently pushed him away. Pierre stumbled against the bed and fell onto it with his back.

Crystal smiled at the opportunity as she went to the side of the bed and climbed on top of him, her butt turned towards Pierre's face. "It's not fair if you're the only one who gets something to look at." She giggled as she unbuckled his red belt and pulled down his black jeans as well as his red boxers.

She gasped as his cock sprang out into the open and was twitching right in front of her face.

Pierre blushed deeply as she inspected his thick member, her rear looming above his face as she did so. He ogled her cute round butt as it slightly swayed from left to right, it was mesmerizing.

"So this is y…your." She stuttered nervously and gulped at the side of his strong erection.

"Y…yes it is." He answered embarrassed.

"I…I…" she whispered before she could no longer resist the temptation and put her lips against the swollen red tip, giving it a slight kiss.

Pierre grabbed onto the sheets as his lover played with his dick.

"Hehe, I see you like that." She giggled as she placed her soft lips against his shaft and tentatively slid upwards.

The feeling of her tender lips as well as her bare breasts pressing against his lower body made him mad with desire. He had to do something, and luckily there was an opportunity just in front of him.

Crystal clamped her eyes together and pried her mouth away from Pierre's member. "Pierre! Oh Arceus!" she moaned. Pierre had pulled aside her black lace panties and started lapping at her already moistened furry folds.

Not wanting to let up she kept jerking Pierre's length tenderly and kept licking his entire shaft, before she engulfed his member in her hot wet mouth. With rapid motions she bobbed her head trying to outdo Pierre as he kept lapping at her pussy.

Pierre squirmed under her body and took off his mouth from her lower lips the moment she swallowed his cock.

"So this is how you wanna play." He whispered as he spread apart her slit allowing him full view into her pink depths. He smirked before he plunged his whole mouth against her entrance and thrust his slippery tongue inside of her folds.

Crystal flinched and her eyes popped open as she experienced pure pleasure from his tongue, her hips gyrated on his face involuntarily seeking for pleasure. She built up all her will and kept bobbing her head on his twitching cock, swishing her saliva around it to stimulate him even more.

Each of them pleasured each other relentlessly, Pierre eating out Crystal and Crystal sucking off Pierre. With both their services at full speed they were both close to climax.

Pierre grabbed at her swaying butt as crystal held onto his legs and at about the same time…

"MMMMMMMMHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMHHHH!"

…they came.

Crystals juices sprayed across Pierre's face just as he removed his tongue from her entrance as Pierre's semen shot across Crystals face and stained her forehead and her eyes.

Crystal turned around and now laid face to face on top of Pierre.

"You were amazing Pierre." She sighed in her afterglow.

"I…I don't even have words for how great it felt for me." Pierre panted at her.

Crystal smiled before she lowered her face towards him and embraced him in a gentle loving kiss.

Immediately Pierre was hard once more as his erection sprang up and was now sandwiched between her lovely butt cheeks.

They both started giggling, no words were needed. They both wanted more.

As they kissed Pierre lifted up Crystals round furry behind and lined up his cock with her entrance.

Impatiently Crystal pierced herself on Pierre's member and let out a long breathy moan. Pierre as well was shocked by the pleasure. She felt like soft velvet around his cock and her folds embraced every inch of his length tightly.

"PIERRE I LOVE YOU!" Crystal yelped as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"I LOVE YOU TOO CRYSTAL, MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE." Pierre exclaimed it onto the world with heavy breath and a loud moan.

Quickly they began bumping into each other. His cock slammed into her pussy repeatedly as his entire length was buried in her hungry pussy. It was a godlike feeling, every wall, every fold, every bit of movement of Crystal stimulated him to no end. Her bouncy breasts were squashed against his chest as they kissed, wildly wrestling their tongues.

Crystal was driven crazy by his cock. She slammed her hips down onto his with zeal as he massaged her round butt. His touch, his length and his kisses drove her over the edge.

"PIERRE!" she hugged him tightly.

He knew what that meant and he was so close too. With several long strokes that he pumped into her he pushed into her and released his immense load into her uterus.

They pressed their bodies together like two vices and never wanted to let go of each other. Their orgasms died down and a mixture of juices dripped onto the bed from their crotches.

"I…I…can't believe it finally happened." Crystal panted heavily as she lied on Pierre's firm chest.

"Me neither Crystal, me neither." He agreed with her as he gently held her in his arms.

She looked at him with begging eyes as her ears slumped down "Can I stay in the observatory while you work again? So I don't feel so alone anymore? Pretty please." She begged him with upturned eyes.

"B…But my work…"

Her look got serious and she glared holes at him. "PIERRE." She grumbled through her teeth.

"Hehe, my work can wait. I DID promise you I would take more time for you so…"

"Oh really?" her ears perked up in happiness and she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her gaze turned serious once more "I really, really love you Pierre." She said genuinely as she combed his brown hair.

"I really, really love you too Crystal."

And they spent the night cuddling in their bed.

 **A few months later**

Pierre and Crystal sat outside on the iced over rock as Pierre goofed around and tested the echo of the valley.

" _Is this the real life…ife…ife"_ Crystal chuckled and tuned in.

" _is this just fantasy…y…y"_

" _caught in a landslide…ide"_

" _to escape from reality…y…y."_

They started laughing as the echo rang through the land, someone in Blizzuria village probably heard them but they didn't care in the least.

"You are terrible Pierre." Crystal laughed at her boyfriend with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Hey you just did it with me." He acted sulkily. Pierre wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as they watched the sun go down.

Slowly but surely, Aurora's covered the sky again, just like it did all those months ago.

Crystal cuddled up to Pierre who held her tightly as to not slide down the icy rock again.

"Do you think she will love these starry nights just as much as we do?" Pierre looked down at her adoringly.

"Hehe, if she's anything like her mother, she will." Crystal rubbed her bulging belly and lovingly looked up at Pierre who pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"Any idea how we should call her?" he asked as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Yes I do…" she looked up into the colorful sky

"Starlight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there we go, the fifth story done and fifteen more to go. I think I really found my focus again now, there was a bit of drama with my family lately but now that it's been resolved I'm back at full force.

EddieCastorin I really hope you liked this chapter I wrote for you, I tried my best to make it like you requested it. A bit more romantic again. I personally think I delivered on that part, and I think you will be pleased with it.

Of course I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well, I definitely had a blast writing this chapter, easily one of my favorites so far.

A quick side note by the way. As of now, Episode 2 is completely planned out with pairings. If anyone here has a request for me, you can still hit me up via review or PM. You will just have to wait for Episode 3 to come out which admittedly is a while so if you guys want to wait for a later point in time to make a request that's fine by me.

Next weekend will be somewhat of a mixture of an original story and a request because the reader Elementalflux asked me to write a sequel to an earlier story, and I will do exactly that.

But back to the outro. I thank you all a lot for reading and as always I hope you have a good night, day or anything in between.

 _And all we hear is (clap clap)_

 _radio gaga (clap clap)_

 _radio goo goo (clap clap)_

 _radio bla bla. (clap clap)_

Great, now I have an earworm.


	7. Liepard(Malina) x John

This story is going to be a continuation from a chapter of the first series. It was requested by the reader ElementalFlux and since I wanted to expand this story arc anyways it fits right in with my planning. So I hope this is going to be something fun to read since it will be a bit more light-hearted.

Please enjoy this newest story and please tell me what you think, and what you want me to change in the reviews or just PM me.

I really appreciate any follows and favorites of you guys. Here we go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lagunia High school, a place for Pokémon and humans alike to learn and live together in unison. Many stories unraveled at this school from legendary Pokémon that became top actors to experimental scientists who learned how to work with robotics. Today was a day like any other.

Just another normal day at Lagunia High.

"Go on Mia you know what you have to do." Parker the anthropomorphic Herdier pushed his adopted daughter forwards.

"Alright, alright! I get it dad." The human girl stepped forward reluctantly, blushing heavily in embarrassment.

"I…I'm really, really sorry I was so mean to you Ms. Yumi." She barked out as she apologetically slumped her head.

Ms. Yumi, the anthropomorphic Liepard was taken aback by her young student's apology. "Ahahaha, Mia you really don't need to apologize for what you did, I was a bit careless." She gingerly rubbed her neck.

Mia fumbled around as she tried to hide her embarrassment "I mean it, I really overreacted when I saw you with my Dad. I was pretty disrespectful. Please will you accept my apology." She lowered her gaze and waited for her answer.

"Of course Mia, I know how important your father is to you, after all he told me all about how you two met back when you were still a little kid. Your father really is a great guy isn't he?" she smiled motherly at the young senior student.

Mia warmly smiled back before she embraced her father lovingly "Yeah… he really is." She closed her eyes in content.

"I'm really proud of my little baby too." Parker chuckled and petted the hair of his daughter.

"Aww daddy." She giggled as she rubbed her head against her father's hand.

Ms. Yumi looked adoringly at the cute father daughter couple and she was genuinely happy for them, but deep down the 26 year-old Pokémon teacher was a bit jealous. Having never had a serious relationship, she longed for someone to share her life with. She was a pretty lonely Pokémon and the years of living alone left a bit of a hole inside of her heart that she desperately wanted to fill. But so far the only people she went out to meet turned out to be just after her body and nothing else. She had a curvaceous and thick body that attracted a lot of men and Pokémon to her looks, but she rejected each and every one of them.

Malina Yumi sighed as she left her classroom after the last lesson of the day. Dawn was already shining on the horizon. She leaned her head against the closed door, the cold glass cooling her forehead. "Am I just too picky? Am I too stuck up?" she flung around her arms with a face of not understanding what she's doing wrong.

A few students walk by and see their teacher leaning against the door and flailing wildly. "Dude, what's wrong with Ms. Yumi?" One of the male students whispered to the other.

"I dunno, maybe her age has gotten to her." He whispered back.

"Maybe, or maybe she's finally gone insane from all the math she's teaching in class."

"Hmmm, you might be right." The student put his finger to his chin and nodded.

Miss Yumi threw a dangerous glare their way as her eyes were glowing menacingly. "GRRRRRR!" her fangs were flashing in the evening sun and the student's ran away panicking.

"Dude let's get outta here, Ms. Yumi is going ape shit!" one of them yelled before they ran out of the school building.

"Hrmph, I'm not THAT old, am I?" she grinned satisfied as her menacing glare relaxed again and her claws retracted. Not that she would actually hurt a student, she just wanted to scare them off.

Her shoulders slumped again though as she felt just as downtrodden about her relationship status as before. With no one to come home to she left the school and walked towards the entrance gate.

The wind blew gently in the golden glow of autumn. Several colorful leaves were carried along by the wind and Malina watched them dance along the school grounds. Her tight beige sleeveless sweater and her red tie that was resting on her huge E cup breasts fluttered in the wind.

The wind picked up and Malina had to shield her eyes to walk forward.

"ACK!" she yelped as she ran into something. Full frontal with her head.

"Owww, you should really watch where you are going Malina." She whined to herself as she rubbed her head with her eyes closed I pain.

"No, no it was my fault, sorry. Owww."

Malina stiffened up and opened her eyes to see a man with short blonde hair rub his forehead in the same manner as her. He wore a black T-shirt with a thin red jacket on top of it and smiled through the pain.

She blushed heavily and stuttered "I…I…I'm sorry sir, I didn't look ahead so I didn't see you. Please forgive me." She begged him.

"Haha no need to worry about it, this wind would make anybody blind." He chuckled at her cute apology. "Hey aren't you one of the teachers here? Ms. Yumi, am I right?"

"Haaa yes that's me." She sighed in defeat.

"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you for teaching here."

"Huh?" she looked up at the slightly taller man with a confused look. The leaves flew around them.

"You know, me and my daughter lived in Arkani city before we moved here, and she had it very rough in her school. She was bullied for being an anthropomorphic Pokémon and she is so happy now. This school gave her new hope, and as far as I heard she even found some friends here." He looked over at the school before smiling down at Malina.

"And it's all thanks to teachers like you, ." he looked at her with admiration.

"Well it's my job anyways hehe." She chuckled trying to hide her pride for that compliment. "But I appreciate it Mr…?"

"Bolt, John Bolt." He held out his strong hand to her and shook it. Malina almost grew weak at this handsome, kind man touching her hand. She flushed red with a slight sweat on her head that was running through her purple fur. Months of inexperience with men had really left her unprepared for the unfamiliar interaction with one.

John stood there bewildered in silence as he watched the nervous teacher shiver as she was trying to maintain her composure. She was breathing heavily and her yellow furred hand shook inside of his.

He chuckled as he found her nervousness to be adorable and her feline looks accentuated that even more as her long tail nervously flailed around and her tiny ears twitched.

"You know, Ms. Yumi…" he tried to break the ice.

"Wa...what?" she shrieked as she snapped out of her mental overload.

"Well, I was just thinking. My daughter seems to have gone off with one of her friends so, would you like to take a walk with me? You know to kill some time?" John explained as he tried to hide his obvious excuse to spend some time alone with the attractive, shy teacher.

" _Is he asking me out? Even though I'm being this awkward?"_ she thought to herself.

 _Okay Malina, calm down, we've done this before. This is our chance to land it with a somewhat decent guy. Just tell him that you'd love to take a walk with him."_

"So would you be interested?" John asked her with a friendly smile.

"Gjib av tu." Was what actually left her mouth.

"Pardon?"

"Eheh, I mean I'd love to." She wanted to hide behind the next tree.

"You do?" he was brimming with joy "YES." He pumped his fist in victory as he noticed her confused stare. "*cough* I mean, I'm glad you'll join me hehe." He nervously rubbed his neck.

"He…Hehehehe." Malina started laughing before he joined her and they both laughed at their equal awkwardness.

"You lead on, big man." She entrusted herself to him as she wrapped her arms around his, unconsciously sandwiching his arm between her voluptuous E cup breasts.

The feeling of the soft pressure on his arm made his heart race and his face went flush. He decided not to say anything as he wanted to enjoy the feeling of her curvy breasts wrapped around him a bit more and thus they walked towards Lagunia City Park.

"So you know I'm a teacher, but what do you do for a living Mr. Bolt?" Malina asked shyly as she walked with him, her arms holding on to his side.

"Oh, I'm actually running a Pokémon day care just outside of Lagunia. I'm looking out for the young Pokémon that get deserted or are sent to me by people who can no longer take care of them."

Malina was surprised "So you look after abandoned kids?" she was a bit sad to hear that something like this even happened.

"Sadly yes, one day there was this little egg that we found in the woods, nobody knew where it's parents were and it was in pretty rough condition. It had cracks all over it and we had very little hope for the child to come out alive."

Malina's eyes widened in shock "And what happened to it?"

"I refused to just give up on it, and I did all I could to care for it. I kept it warm, I kept it from cracking any further and one day…a little Pokémon came out of it. It was a little Eevee." A small tear ran down from his eye. "I was so happy that she hatched that I adopted the little girl as my daughter." He smiled as he finished his story.

Silence followed as they both just walked through the park and watched the leaves fall.

"You really are a nice man, there aren't many who would do something like this." Malina broke the silence and smiled up at him.

He blushed heavily "Oh don't even mention it, you yourself are pretty great too, it's not easy to be a teacher."

"Oh, nobody's ever praised me for my job." She smiled happily as she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

They walked through the park, just staring into each other's eyes in admiration.

"Ms. Yumi, I…I don't know if you have the time but… my daughter probably won't be home until later tonight so… would you mind coming home with me and kill some more time?" he asked worried that he would be a bother to her.

Meanwhile Ms. Yumi stiffened up.

" _A MAN IS INVITING ME INTO HIS HOME! AAAAAAAHHH!"_

"Yeah sure, I've got some time hehe." She chuckled to hide her excitement.

" _Thank Arceus she didn't think that was weird."_ John thought to himself.

 **Later in John's apartment**

A white couch stood in the middle of a roomy living room. A glass table with some wine glasses was placed in front of it as John and Malina were starting to get along more and more.

"So I had a pretty rough day and I just gave them a mean glare and they ran away just like that hahaha." Malina was telling her story from earlier today and imitated the panicked students and both of them laughed together.

"I never thought a teacher could be this evil." John laughed.

Ms. Yumi crossed her arms "Well I'm not usually THAT kind of teacher who just goes off and scares kids, but a bad mood can turn the most docile Liepard into a ferocious monster. You know what I mean?"

Malina explained as she took another sip from the wine glass. She was getting a little bit heated from the alcohol and the two of them had a lot of fun just sharing stories with each other. Unconsciously they moved towards each other on the couch.

They stopped laughing as their gazes met and their eyes locked. They both blushed at the sudden intensity of their stares.

Ms. Yumi chuckled at him "I've had a lot of fun today John, can't remember the last time I could say that. I've met a lot of people who just wanted me for my body but you haven't even touched me yet. You just talked to me like a friend." She was looking up at him

John was taken aback by her sudden openness about her love life "Well, I was just thinking you might need a bit of off time from work, and to be honest I had a lot of fun with you today as well." John shimmied closer to her.

Ms. Yumi blushed shyly "I'm a teacher, I shouldn't be saying things like this." She hid her cheeks with her furry hands.

John took away her hands and looked her straight in the eyes "You're still a woman." He whispered before he caught her lips in a lock with his.

Ms. Yumi clawed at his red jacket to contain her overflowing sensation of being kissed. Her whiskers tickled his nose as they made out in growing desire. Their tongues danced with each other and lusting moans could be heard throughout the living room. John caressed her slender back and her curvy sides as he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth past her fangs.

A strand of saliva was between them as they parted. Hot breaths escaped their mouths.

"I'm terrible." Ms. Yumi whined as she lustily stared into John's eyes.

"Why would you say that?

"Usually guys always ogle my body and want me for it but just now I can't think of anything else besides how much I want your body right now." She panted as her excitement grew ever stronger.

Encouraged by her lust filled plead, John pulled her tightly against him and massaged one of her giant tits through her sleeveless sweater.

"Kyaa!" she yelped before entrusting herself completely to him. John pulled up her shirt and sweater leaving her topless and her furry E cup sized tits plopped out of it.

John gasped as he got a look at her juicy breasts. They were mesmerizingly beautiful. Malina sat beside John who couldn't take his gaze from her chest. Her tits looked heavy and they swayed with every ragged breath Malina let out. Malina crossed her arms below her breasts and blushed heavily at John's gaze.

John smiled at her with an assuring grin and she shyly smiled back. "Your breasts are gorgeous Ms. Yumi."

"Call me Malin…haaaaaa!" She moaned as John latched onto one of her pink nipples. The fur of her tits was soft and soothing against his skin.

"No Mr. Bolt, not my nipples! They are too… sensitive!" Ms. Yumi whined as his tongue slithered around her hard nubs.

John smiled and faced her again. She was panting heavily as he whispered "First, you should call me John."

Ms. Yumi moaned heftily while John reinforced his tongue service, crushing her breast with his entire mouth and sucking on her nipple. Saliva covered her and the pleasure hit her like a steamroller.

"Nyaaa haa haaa JOHN!" With glazed over eyes she looked up at the ceiling as she called out to her lover.

"Oh no! I'm gonnaAAAAAAAAH!" Malina yelled out loud as she climaxed. Her juices dripped down from her inner thighs onto the couch and her body jerked up repeatedly

John sat her down carefully as her body convulsed. Ms. Yumi held on tightly to John and nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry it's… it's been a while." She embarrassedly hid her face in his shoulder.

"It's okay Malina, I don't want to push you." He said gently as he held her.

"No it's not okay, I…I want you to make love to me." She admitted as her groin started grinding against his.

John's eyes widened as he looked up into her sharp cat like eyes and was drawn in to kiss this Pokémon.

"Malina, I…I love you. And it's not the alcohol speaking, I truly, truly love you." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too John, make me feel like a woman again." She demanded and spread her curvy legs for him. She pulled down her skirt leaving her covered with only her pink panties which had a large wet stain on them. A sweet scent left her crotch and it made John all the more aroused.

He gulped before he went near and took off her soaked panties to toss them aside. Now her vagina was revealed. She had a mature, plumb pussy with thick patches of yellow for surrounding it. The fur glistened with her juices and her pink folds pulsated with anticipation.

"I don't know what to say Malina, just every part of you is beautiful." He slowly undressed himself, dropping his jeans, jacket and shirt on the floor. He stood before her naked, just as she was, and his lean athletic body made Malina even more excited. John's thick cock stood solid and was dripping with pre cum caused by the erotic sight of her naked furry body. The young Liepard teacher's tail curled up as the anticipation grew unbearable. Her pussy needed him, now.

Malina held up her legs with her yellow furred hands to display her expectant pussy to him. John embraced her tightly and locked lips with her.

"Mmmmmhh, mmmmmmhh." She whined into his mouth as his erect member slid over her wet entrance. If only it was inside already. The head of his member gently caressed her outer lips and her juices lubricated its tip.

Malina parted from their heated kiss and apologetically looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong Malina?"

"P… please be gentle, okay?" she asked quietly.

John smiled warmly at her and petted her soft little cat ears making her close her eyes in satisfaction. She smiled happily, knowing this man will take good care of her and kept holding up her legs for him to allow him entrance. Her yellow feet dangled in the air while her soft arms were tighly wrapped around his neck as they kissed slovenly.

Malina grabbed onto his dick and placed it in front of her entrance. A quiet glance connected their eyes and they smiled trustingly at each other. And with that affirmation John's member easily slid into her pussy.

"Kyaaaa."

"OHhhhh."

They moaned as John's dick entered her wet love tunnel. He pushed inside her until his length was completely engulfed by her hungering pussy. Her folds twitched at the sensation of having a dick inside and wrapped around his shaft tightly.

Malina's mouth hang wide open and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. It felt indescribably amazing.

Her pussy throbbed at the stimulation and heat left their connected groins.

They hugged tightly.

"If this was just putting it in, I'm not sure how long I can hold out. Your pussy feels incredible! Haaa." John moaned as he ever so slightly moved his dick around inside of her.

"Me neither John, I love your cock."

They looked into each other's eyes before they busted out laughing. "I never thought I'd ever trust a man enough to show him my naughty side." Malina admitted blushing heavily but smiling.

"I'm so lucky, that I get to be this man." He said before their lips locked again.

Their tongues intertwined with each other as they exchanged saliva and John began thrusting into the young teacher.

Her feet shook back and forth in the air as their hips slapped together creating a naughty wet sound. Their groins were covered in their juices that dripped onto the couch.

John's cock slid in and out of her folds as her inner walls held on tightly to it as if they never wanted him to leave. Her pussy was spread apart by his thick shaft over and over and their kisses combined with him massaging her huge swaying tits drove them insane with lust.

Malina, being in the position that she was, tried to move her hips back and forth to seek even more pleasure and tried to sync up his thrusts with hers.

"You are so tight Malina, I love you. I love you Malina." He panted as their hot kisses were interrupted.

"Don't talk haa haa. FUCK ME! DEEPER, HARDER!" she was moaning relentlessly completely losing her senses.

John was surprised by her sexy demand and smiled before pumping his cock into her even harder than before. His cock almost popped out of her before he slammed it into her hard. Her pussy was a mess at this point. Her fur was completely drenched in overflowing juices but their lust for each other kept them going.

"JOHN, I'M COMING." She forced out while her eyes closed tightly at the incoming climax.

"MALINA, CAN I COME INSIDE YOU?" John asked as he as well was hanging on tightly.

"YES GIVE IT ALL TO ME!"

Malina pressed her face into his shoulder as she prepared for the impact of her orgasm. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him even deeper.

One last time John slammed into her as his tip opened and sprayed her insides with his seed. The semen soaked into her folds as Malina's juices flowed all over their crotches.

They both clamped onto each other, staying connected, refusing to let go.

"Haa haa that was…wow." John panted, his knees shaking from the enormous strain. Their bodies felt warm and they pressed them together tightly to seek this warmth. Her enormous breasts were flattened by his muscular chest.

"I love you too, I didn't respond earlier. I'm sorry."

"I understand Malina." He lovingly petted her ears. Her tail swung around happily and she started purring at his touch.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

"Sorry is it weird that I'm purring?" she blushed.

"No, not at all." He kissed her lovingly and she purred again.

Luckily, John's daughter didn't come home that night, she stayed at a friend's house. So Malina and John had all night to themselves.

 **The next day at school**

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Julia the anthro Jolteon stood at the entrance to her classroom, the life seemingly left her face as she stared blankly through a gap in the door.

"Hey Julia what's up?" Mia came along with her father Parker to see what she was up to. "Umm Julia?"

"Urrrrrrrrrrrr…" she weakly lifted a finger and pointed through the gap in the door.

Curiously, Mia and Parker looked through the gap.

"Hey isn't that your dad?" Mia asked.

"Malina?" Parker asked as well.

 **In the classroom**

Malina sat on the teacher's desk. In front of her stood John who embraced her in a gentle, caring kiss. Their eyes were closed blissfully as they felt each other's lips.

Suddenly Malina turned shy "John, please forget how I acted last night, I'm not usually that…perverted." She looked at the ground apologetically.

John lifted up her face "No, I will never forget it Malina. You don't need to be ashamed of it. I will always accept you no matter how you act."

"Even if I said I love you more than anything else in my life?" she shyly smiled up at him with upturned eyes.

"Hehe that's not very hard to forgive." He chuckled before he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her softly.

 **Outside the classroom**

"Urrrrrrrrrr…" Julia groaned as she watched her father make out with her math teacher.

After a short while she regained her senses and sighed heavily. "Well at least you're still normal Miaaaaaaarrrrrr…" her face lost color again as she saw Parker pressing his daughter against the wall and kissing her madly.

"I love you, daddy." Mia moaned.

"I love you too sweetie." He continued caressing and kissing her.

"HAS EVERYBODY JUST GONE CRAZY?!" Julia threw her arms up in disbelief and stomped off into the school, slowly losing her mind.

Just another normal day at Lagunia High.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Welcome to the credits, missed you.

Well that was the mix up of a request and an original story that I had already planned myself, so ElementalFlux I hope you like the end product. I tried to make it a bit more focused on the erotic bits and I think it worked out well. But actually I have no idea how well it turned out, so I would really appreciate it if you leave me some reviews to tell me what you like or dislike.

Anyways that's it for today, next up is another requested story by "Shen's General" and it's… a bit more to the point than what I usually do. So I can't wait to see how that is gonna turn out but we'll see about that once it comes around.

As always I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you a good day, night or anything in between.


	8. Blaziken(Scarlet) x Henry

**Important update in the lower authors notes!**

This story was a request by Shen's General. I hope whatever I came up with is to your liking and you enjoy the story.

Like I said before in the last chapter, this one is going to be be more straight forward. I don't often do it that way but if you like it please let me know and maybe I will shape my future stories more like this one.

In any case, enjoy this week's chapter. Reviews, follows and favorites, as always, help me a ton and I really appreciate it if you do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring Break

It's that time of the year again on the Kabakas Islands. The summer sun mercilessly burns down onto the earth and thousands of young humans and Pokémon flood to the beach and the resorts to cool off in the fresh ocean water.

So is Henry, a normally pretty reserved young man of 18 years from the main land. Despite being a regular shut in, he managed to maintain a sturdy, fit body acquired by tremendous exercise on his own at home. He trained the entire last year to get a beach body and for Arceus' sake he would make use of it. His hair was fire red and had medium length with spiky ends to the strands of it.

Henry stood at a ledge leading down to the shining white sand of the beach. The beach was crowded with young people enjoying the hot weather, playing volleyball with a Pokéball color pattern. Some people floating on blow up Pokémon in the water and some families playing in the sand.

Henry clenched his fist. "This is your first step into adulthood. Act cool." He motivated himself before he walked out into the masses and chose a place to put down his blanket and his parasol.

He started chilling on the blanket and drank a cool drink he got from a nearby bar, run by a really nice couple. Shaun and Glory or something were their names but who cares about details.

He sucked the drink through a straw and smiled at the sight of all the beach beauties that were displaying their luscious bodies to the public.

"This is the life." Henry sighed in content as he watched a group of attractive anthro Pokémon playing beach volleyball just a few feet away from him. This was indeed "the life".

He put on his sunglasses and lazily watched them from his sitting place. One of these girls especially caught his eye. An anthro Blaziken with enormously big breasts that swayed tremendously with every time she jumped to hit the ball. Long white manelike hair was splayed across her back and a coat of red fur like feathers covered the rest of her body with some yellow feathered areas. A red bikini covered her lewd spots with a cute little tail popping out above her string.

She was noticeably sweaty from their sport and droplets of sweat dripped off her feathered body. Every young man would lose his mind from looking at such a hot, sexy…

"ACK!" the volleyball from the girl's game flew outside of the field and right into the face of Henry who spilled all of his sugary drink over his body making his abs and chest sticky with the drink.

"Oh Arceus, are you alright?" A worried and sweet voice reached his ears as Henry slowly opened his eyes from being hit in the face. The Blaziken leaned over him and worriedly cupped his cheek with her grey hand and carefully rubbed it.

Henry went stiff and his heartbeat sped up at the touch of the sexy fire type. "Oh umm… its's really nothing. It's just a shame about my drink really." He laughed it off and smiled at the worried Pokémon who still rubbed his cheek.

He couldn't keep his eyes off the dangling udders that hung off her chess and swayed teasingly looking like it wouldn't need much to free them from the tiny bikini. They must have easily been H cup at least.

"Oh you spilled your drink, I'm really sorry about that. I wish I could buy you a new one but I don't exactly have any pants on me where I could keep my money you know." She chuckled and swayed her bikini clad rear with her feathered tail slightly waggling around.

"Oh Arceus." Henry muttered under his breath as blood rushed to his cheeks as well as into his groin from the teasing antics of the Pokémon. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't expensive and you didn't do it intentionally. My name is Henry by the way." He shyly smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked surprised "You are a really nice guy, Henry. I think I like you already." She grinned cheekily and chuckled as his face went flush. Their eyes locked onto each other as a warm smile crossed each of their faces.

"Did you just say nice guy?" An anthro Minun and an anthro Plusle hopped towards them, their breasts bouncing with every step. "Well lookie here, who knew such a cute guy would show up at the beach today." The Minun fawned as the Plusle shoved aside the Blaziken.

"Don't you want to share the treats with us Scarlet?" the Minun said in a lusty voice as she and the Plusle pressed their bodies against Henry.

"Woah ladies, I was just talking to her. It's pretty mean to her to just cut in like that." He pressed out as his swimming trunks involuntarily got significantly tighter at the 2 girls pressing their soft bodies against him.

"Oh Scarlet is okay with sharing…" the Plusle ran a finger over Henry's chest. "…isn't that right Scarlet?" she said teasingly as she looked over at Scarlet who stood beside them with her arms crossed.

"Hrmph, do what you want." She was obviously NOT okay with that and Henry noticed it immediately. Her face turned downtrodden and disappointed as she started to walk away.

"What a sore loser huh?" The Minun whispered into Henry's ear as she slowly moved her hand down to his erect member. The Plusle on the other hand slowly moved her face to his ear and started to nibble on it. "You will have much more fun with us than her." The Plusle whispered into his ear while she licked his earlobe.

Henry's mind turned like crazy, on the one hand he liked the attention from the both of them but on the other hand he felt really bad for the Blaziken whose name was apparently Scarlet. Even though the two girls were right in front of him he couldn't think of anything but Scarlet.

And as he pulled together all of his willpower, he made a decision. "Okay that's enough!" he stood up energetically and told off the two Pokémon.

"What's wrong, didn't it feel good?" The Minun looked up at him with mischievous lusty eyes.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself, you made Scarlet sad and now she probably thinks I'm not interested in her. I thought she was your friend."

"Aww come on, Scarlet is so boring. She never even had a guy before, every time she's so flirty with guys but never gets to second base because she's too reluctant to step up. Forget her." The Plusle said. It made Henry speechless how mean these girls were talking about the Blaziken girl behind her back.

"Well, that's the problem. I can't forget her!" Henry ran off to search for the girl that he just couldn't get out of his head. He ran off without a specific goal in mind but was confident he would found her somewhere.

"Well, there he goes." The Minun sighed in disappointment.

"So, the same as usual?" The Plusle asked.

"Yeah why not." She shrugged and pressed her lips against the lips of the Plusle and started a wild makeout session causing a lot of lust driven stares from the beach-goers.

 **In the evening at the resort where Henry stayed at**

Henry sat at the pool in a folded chair laying his head backwards to look at the sky.

"I can't believe I couldn't find her. What am I saying? It was all my fault. I should have had more control over myself. You Idiot!" he covered his face with his hands in frustration.

"Why can't I just forget her?"

The sky turned darker in a gentle orange glow and the stars slowly came into view. Henry looked at the appearing stars in thought. "I was such a moron."

"So was I." a gentle voice rang out in front of him. Henry snapped up from his chair and Scarlet stood in front of him in her red bikini that left very little to the imagination. Her arms were shyly hidden behind her back, pushing out her impressive mounds even more than they already were.

"Scarlet! I…I'm so sorry, I didn't want anything from those girls and all the time I couldn't think about anything but you and… hrmph…mmmmh." His excuses were quickly silenced as Scarlet threw herself at him and eagerly pressed her lips against him.

Henry lost his train of thought and pulled her closer. Her body pressed tightly against him with her tits flattened against his muscular chest. Her tongue slithered its way into his mouth and she lastingly pushed herself against him as they kissed lasciviously.

"Scarlet, I don't understand. I was such an idiot earlier when I let the girls just shove you away."

She looked up at him with adoring eyes. "But I also saw that you ignored their advances and defended me." She said as she rubbed his flushed cheeks. "You are still a nice guy in my book, and nice guys get treated nicely as well." She smirked lustily as she pushed him into the chair.

"You know the girls were right with one thing," She opened the string of her bikini top, letting what little fabric covered her huge breasts drop to the floor "I DO take too long to get to second base." She giggled making her orbs jiggle invitingly. Henry got hard immediately and a tent built up in his trunks.

"Oh my Arceus, Scarlet your breasts are incredible." He complimented her making her smile brightly.

"I noticed how you looked at them earlier today, and if your little guy likes just seeing them, he will LOVE what I'm going to do next." She chuckled as she removed his trunks.

"Oh Arceus." She gasped as Henry's erect member sprang up. It was thick and veiny and the red tip twitched with anticipation "Well it's not a little guy after all." She gave him a naughty glance with upturned eyes.

"It's never been this big before, but just looking at you in this position makes me go crazy." He panted in heated breath as he looked down at the kneeling Pokémon between his legs.

Her cheeks flushed a dark red. "I feel the same now that I see you this excited over me." She said excitedly as her bikini bottoms took on a wet stain. "But before we get to the main event I want to repay you for your drink earlier." She chuckled gingerly and wrapped her enormous mounds around his cock.

"Ahhhh!" Henry gasped at the hot pillows embracing his shaft, it felt godly to be sandwiched between her soft orbs that completely engulfed his member. He threw his head back and looked at the sky again to contain his excitement.

"Hey! No looking away!" Scarlet said sternly making Henry look down at her as she held her tits to keep in his dick between them "I want you to see everything." She smiled happily and started pumping her breasts up and down onto his length. She herself got turned on as she jerked him off with her tits. The thought that she would please her first man was enough to send her brain into a state of ecstasy.

"Do… do you like it Henry? I'm giving you everything." She panted as her body jerked up and down on him.

He looked straight into her eyes trying his best to not maintain his composure. "You are doing amazing Scarlet. Keep going, it feels so good!" he stroked her white mane making her close her eyes in content and making her even wetter at his touch.

"I will Henry." She moaned "I'll do anything for you." Her eyes went vacant and were glazed with a dubious look of arousal.

Her boobs were slick with his Pre cum and easily slid up and down his throbbing wet shaft. The friction that they caused was unimaginably intense for Henry and before he knew it his hands moved onto hers and he thrust up into them.

Scarlet was surprised but got even more turned on by how wildly he fucked her boobs. She didn't even need to hold her boobs herself anymore and at the newfound freedom she noticed the tip of his member that repeatedly popped out of the top of her breasts. She smirked mischievously and opened her mouth widely. And with her head hanging above her giant mounds she too in the tip of Henry's cock with every thrust of his hips.

The sound of his hips slamming against her breasts rang out over the poolside but luckily nobody seemed to be at the resort tonight.

Scarlet's tongue warped around his tip and licked every part that she could get.

"Scarlet, I'm going to cum! It's just too much, I can't hold out any longer!"

She removed her mouth from his tip "Then do it! Cum all over the boobs you love so much! I'll take it all!" she moaned with hot breath in anticipation of his semen and furiously shook her breasts.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Henry grabbed the chair and shot an enormous load onto Scarlet's face and tits. Strands of cum hung over her body, covering her tits that still sandwiched his cock, pressing out every drip of cum that she could wring out of it.

She licked her lips and tasted the semen that covered her mouth. "Mmmm this tastes so good." She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste of her lovers seed.

Henry got hard again at the lewd side and he couldn't hold on any longer. He got up and got behind her. He started to kiss her neck and massaged her massive tits.

"Ahhhh." She moaned and rubbed her legs together. "Hihi. So eager." She chuckled as she craned her neck to capture his lips for another kiss.

Scarlet put her hands against a nearby wall and displayed her wet bikini bottoms to Henry. "Come on, you made me this way. Take responsibility for it." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

Henry smirked at her invitation "If that's what you want." He moved close to her ear "My love." He whispered sensually making her tremble at his words.

He ripped off her red, wet bikini bottoms and immediately grabbed a hold of her hanging fleshy orbs making her moan and shiver at his touch. His member lined up with the entrance of her pussy and her wet folds allowed him to slide in his cock in one long hard thrust.

"Kya!" Scarlet yelped and before she knew what happened her lips were pressed against his as he leaned over her. His hips slammed into her feathered pussy as he massaged her soft marshmallowy boobs. Their tongues played with each other and they slovenly covered each other's faces with saliva.

Scarlet sought out his hips as she synced up his furious thrusts with her hips. Henry went all the way and vigorously shoved his member to the hilt inside of her plumb folds.

They looked into each other's eyes, their bodies steaming with arousal.

"Yes Henry! I want all of you inside of me!" she yelled out as her womanhood trembled from his repeatedly incoming member.

"Scarlet! Your pussy is so hot! It's amazing!"

"I…I'm… HAA… glad." Her voice trembled and her legs shook from the constantly rising stimulation.

Their lips locked again and Henry continued to pump his dick into her twitching pussy.

"Henry! Hold me! I'm coming!"

"Me too Scarlet!" He hugged her tightly and his thrusts sped up with wet slaps emanating from their groins.

They climaxed together and they kissed deeply.

"HYAAAAAA!" they yelled in ecstasy.

Loud moans rang out into the quiet evening and the stars started to show clearer and clearer.

Scarlet and Henry went into the pool to wash off.

"You forgot a spot honey." Henry chuckled as he wiped away a drop of cum from the side of Scarlets mouth. Her hair stuck closely to her back from the water of the pool.

"Hihi, I like it when you call me by pet names." She giggled girlishly.

"In that case, I'll do it all the time from now on." He swam up to her and whispered into her ear "My love."

Scarlet trembled at his words and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy, you chose me over them." She said with a blissful smile.

"And I would do it all again if I had the choice." He combed her hair and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Henry." A single tear rolled down her cheek out of joy that she finally got to second base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up front I want to thank you all for reading, and I hope I did the request of Shen's General justice.

This was a really fun chapter. Like I said in the beginning, this style is a bit new to me so please tell me if you like the more forward and more centered on the erotic parts style. I really want to hear what you have to say about it.

Also I'd like to make an important update. I'm thinking of discontinuing Anthro Pokémon x Human after Episode 2 is done in favor of another series also based on the Pokémon universe. I was thinking on making a new series called "Erotic travels in Pokémon" It would be a series in the style of this one except with various female characters of the Pokémon universe. It would follow only one male character and his travels across one of the regions of the games and of course it's women. It's probably going to focus on the Unova region since it's my personal favorite region, but if you have any other suggestions I'm open for it. I would also slightly change the request system, in that I will pick out one of the requests that you guys leave after every chapter instead of stockpiling them. So you can avoid long waiting times and everyone has the chance to be picked for a request at any time. Every female character is legit.

I know this is a bit away but I hope you like the new idea for a series and maybe one day, I'll continue the AP x H series if the demand is high enough. But at least the holiday bonus will still be continued, so you'll have that. It was a lot to take in but tell me what you think about this.

And as always, have a good night, day or anything in between.


	9. Azurill(Lyn) x Ryan

Warning this story has a loli girl in it, so if you're not into that, you should skip this chapter.

Anyways, welcome back to Vindicta everybody. First and foremost, I want to use this A/N to thank you all for supporting my series this far. You guys have been incredibly helpful and polite with your reviews, PMs and your general support. When I started this series I didn't think it would go over as well as it did and it's all thanks to you that I have as much fun writing these stories as much as I am right now. So truly, thank you. And yes, the series will be discontinued after episode 2 is done, but I promise that the new series I'm starting will have the same level of care as this one. And maybe one day I'll even continue AP x H with a third episode but until then I wanted to take a creative breather and try something a little different with one continuous story. But hey there are still 12 chapters left until then, so we still got a lot ahead of us.

I know saying this kind of stuff is pretty cliché but I really felt the need to say it.

But let's forget about this for now and get right into the new story, I hope you'll like it and as always I appreciate every review, PM, Follow and Favorite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus rumbled as it drove over the bumpy road towards the most popular beach in all of Vindicta on the Kabakas Islands: Shelper Bay.

For the most part, the bus was pretty empty. It was a tour bus that drove from the Vindicta mainland to the Kabakas Islands via the Flarranto Bridge, a large hanging bridge that connected Kabakas to the continent.

But still, there were 2 passengers in the bus, the 20-year-old Ryan and 18-year-old Lyn. Two young people that couldn't be any more different. Ryan, a student from a very dry area in the valley of the Areondae Plateau. A very gentle but naïve boy with an attractive athletic body that got him a lot of attention from several girls. His shoulder long silver hair and his baby blue eyes made some girls go crazy just from his looks alone. But due to his naiveté he never got a hint when a girl was obviously hitting on him, leading to him to never really care for girls. Except for one.

Lyn was an anthro Azurill who has been friends with Ryan pretty much ever since they were children. She had slick blue skin that covered her tiny body that never really grew up into adulthood which gave her a very cute childlike appearance. Additional to that, she had short tomboyish blue hair with tiny mouse ears sticking out of it. A short tail also stuck out from her lower back. A thin black tail that ended in a blue ball like tip that kept her afloat in water. Lyn was a very energetic girl, who was always up to no good with her hyperactive mind, never sitting still and coming up with crazy plans in hope of getting some new thrills.

She never listened to anybody and was generally hard to keep under control. That was until the day she met Ryan. Since they were children, Lyn looked up to him as sort of like a big brother and became extremely docile whenever he was around, cuddling up to him and pushing him to play with her every time.

Together they were going on a trip to Kabakas Islands to escape the dry summer weather in Areondae and have some fun in the cool ocean water. Ryan had promised Lyn to take this trip for a long time and today was the long anticipated date.

"*Snooooorrr*" Lyn was peacefully snoring as she slept. She and Ryan sat in the last row of the bus and Lyn was sleeping with her head resting on Ryan's lap.

Ryan carefully combed her short blue hair as he blissfully watched his childhood friend squirm in her sleep.

"We've waited so long for this trip, and NOW you decide to be sleepy huh?" he mumbled to himself and smiled. His hands carefully petted her cute mouse ears.

Lyn smiled as he did so and appreciatively moved her head towards his hand to seek more petting.

"Hehe are you really asleep Lyn?" he chuckled as she rubbed her head against his hand.

"Umm, yes?" she grinned cheekily as she opened one of her eyes slightly. "Don't stop petting my ears." She mumbled half asleep.

"No time for that, we just arrived at the beach." He giggled at her delirious gaze.

"5 more minutes?" she giggled and sleepily closed her eyes again.

"I thought you were so excited of finally going to the beach, why so sluggish all of a sudden?"

"I just like sleeping on your lap that much." She turned her head away from him blissfully yawning.

Ryan leaned down to whisper into her ear "I'll buy you ice cream."

Suddenly she wasn't the least bit sluggish anymore and snapped up pulling him out of the bus "What are we waiting for then? Keep moving, you lazy slug!" She weakly tried to pull on his arm to drag him out but wasn't nearly strong enough to move Ryan.

Ryan laughed at her as she put in all her weight to drag him to the beach, which wasn't much to in the first place but her strenuous effort was just too adorable.

"Oh no! Don't pull so much, you might rip off my arm!" he pleaded sarcastically."

"HRRRNG I know you're HNNG mocking me but I don't care! I want ice cream!"

"You're acting pretty childish for your age." He said smugly as she dragged him by his hand.

"Age and cravings are 2 different reasons to want something."

Ryan chuckled at her nonsensical argument and voluntarily followed her to the beach.

The sun was smashing down onto the sand and the cool waves were rolling over the shoreline when Ryan and Lyn walked down the stairs to the beach each with an ice cream cone in their hand. They already wore their swim wear, with Ryan in black swimming trunks and Lyn in a dark blue full body swimsuit.

"Oh fuck, I needed this." Lyn sighed contently as she let out an icy breath.

Ryan smugly raised an eyebrow "Did you just use a swear?"

Lyn clenched her fists sulkily "I can do that anytime I want, I'm not a child anymore!" She embarrassedly looked away. "You don't notice that a lot." She muttered under her breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing, forget it!" She averted her eyes and continued eating her vanilla ice cream.

Suddenly Lyn stumbled over a bump in the sand and her ice cream that she was eating smacked against her chest. Her swim suit was effectively smudged. "Oh no!" she whined almost wanting to cry over her lost treat. "My ice cream." She whined as she looked down her body at the spot her cone stuck to.

Ryan saw her downtrodden face and gently rubbed both her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "Don't cry, I'll buy you another one later, okay?" he said in a fatherly gentle voice.

Lyn's face lit up for a second before she realized he was treating her like a child again "I wouldn't cry over something so childish, what do you take me for? A baby?" she crossed her arms in denial and sulked.

Ryan noticed the stain on her swimsuit "Well, forget about the ice cream for now, but we need to take care of that stain." He said nonchalantly as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Wait, Ryan what are you doing?" Lyn stiffened up as he moved the handkerchief closer to her body.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm cleaning you off." He said as if it was nothing and started to rub the handkerchief over the stained swimsuit. Right on top of her tiny breast.

"Kyaa!" she whimpered at his touch. He rubbed the handkerchief around in a circular motion, unknowingly stimulating her sensitive nipple below. "R…Ryan I…I can't… please stop." She whined as her ears fluttered and her heart started beating rapidly at the unexpected arousal.

"What's the matter Lyn? Stop squirming and let me get this stain off."

Lyn started blushing heavily "You are umm… aahh" short moans escaped her mouth "not here Ryan, some people might start looking at us weirdly."

"Why would they do that? I'm just wiping off the stain." He took his hand off her body and looked at her questioningly.

"You are really dense sometimes!" her cheeks were flushing in a deep shade of red as she sulkily turned her face away from him. "But… I don't dislike that about you." She whispered shyly and blushed even more.

Ryan smiled warmly at her "I don't know what I did, but I don't dislike you either Lyn." He said in a genuine tone that relaxed her immediately as he petted her little mouse like ears.

Lyn smiled widely at his petting before she remembered why they came here in the first place. "The last one in the water has to buy snacks later!" She yelled before dashing off with an unfair head start.

Ryan didn't even bother trying to run after her, he knew she was way too fast for him to do that. He wasn't unhappy about that in the least though as he saw the big smile she had on her face as she ran towards the water. Every day they spent their time in Areondae was mind numbing for her. As a water type Pokémon, she yearned for the water. And after several months of saving up money, he could finally fulfill her dream. And he couldn't be happier about it.

"Excuse me, was that your little sister?" Ryan's thoughts were broken off as a beautiful red haired girl with a curvy body approached him.

"Oh, you mean Lyn? Well you could say that in a way, we've been together for a loooong time." He rubbed his neck and answered innocently.

"That's so sweet. I just love big brothers who take care of their siblings." She gingerly held her arms behind her back smiling happily at him.

"Oh well, we're not actually…"

"Do you think you and your sister would like to play some beach ball? Me and my friends are lacking 2 people." She pressed herself against him, her bikini clad breasts squishing against his chest. "Pretty please?" she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I guess Lyn would have fun too. Sure why not." He smiled confidently.

"Awesome, come on we are starting right now." She pulled Ryan along and ran towards the crystal clear water.

Lyn was floating through the waves on her back waiting for Ryan to come in as well. She stared at the sky and reminisced about the feelings she had for him.

" _Haa just why doesn't he realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. Am I too small? Am I not girly enough for him?"_ Her face turned sad as she thought about it. _I'm going to show him that I've grown up! Yeah! He'll fall for me head over heels when he sees how mature I can be!"_ She motivated herself as she drifted through the water. She closed her eyes and thought about how she would make him fall for her and continued floating with her ball shaped tail keeping her above the water.

"Hey Lyn!" Ryan suddenly called out to her. Lyn snapped up and almost choked on the water as she flailed around at his sudden appearance.

She quickly rearranged herself and stood in front of him in the water. "Oh hey Ryan, I didn't even notice you. Hehe and it's not that I was thinking about you or anything weird like that." She chuckled and grinned unconvincingly.

"Umm ooookay then." He confusedly raised an eyebrow.

Lyn then noticed another person behind him and her face turned grim. She noticed a red haired busty girl right behind him with a, in Lyn's eyes at least, shit eating grin. She had her arms wrapped around Ryan's right arm and her big breasts sandwiched him between them. "Ryan?" Lyn asked with a dark menacing expression.

"Yes Lyn?"

It seemed like a dark aura surrounded Lyn "Who is this?" she looked straight into his eyes. If looks could kill, this one would.

Ryan was completely oblivious to the anger that built up inside of her. "Well, this is Catrina. She offered us to play some beach ball with her and her friends." He pointed over to the group of bikini clad girls, a mix of Humans and Pokémon with busty, feminine bodies.

Lyn looked over to the group before she looked down at her own tiny, flat body and slumped her shoulders. She clenched her fists and tears started to well up in her eyes. "If you'd rather spend time with those girls than with me, then go and have fun!" she blurted out and ran away.

Ryan was left speechless as he watched her run off. He looked over at Catrina who was equally as stumped.

"What's gotten into her?" Catrina asked.

"I… I don't know." He broke off from Catrina's grip. "But I need to talk to her." He wanted to take responsibility for hurting her, even though he didn't know how. He just knew he needed to apologize for whatever he did to her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he hurt the one girl in the world he cared about deeply.

With the guidance of the beach-goers who had seen Lyn, he followed her trail into a secluded grotto. The water in there was a dark shade of blue but it emanated a light blue glow that reflected on the ceiling of it. There were a few plateaus to walk on but they were slippery with water plants and the constant water dripping onto it from the stalactites of the ceiling.

Ryan waded through the shallow water in the grotto in search for Lyn.

"Lyn? Where are you? Please, let me talk to you." He called out to her as the echo reverberated through the grotto.

Finally, he heard the sobbing of a girl that echoed from the walls. He followed it as he made his way through water and algae until he finally found a tiny figure hugging her knees.

"*sob* stupid Ryan*sob." She cried into her knees with painful sobbing.

"Lyn?" Ryan slowly moved towards her reaching out his hand to her.

"Ahh!" she shrieked up for a moment before her face turned angry. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing with your new girlfriend?" she spouted out in frustration.

Ryan was taken aback by her aggressive nature. "Lyn, what's gotten into you?" He asked her worriedly.

She buried her face in her knees again. "It's always the same!" she whined "Back at home, you would always attract a lot of girls. Always these beautiful, curvy ones. The ones that look like actual adults." She cried into her knees.

Ryan's shoulders slumped as he realized what she was getting at. He indeed had a lot of admirers back home. Though he never paid any mind to them, they would always hang around with him and flirt with him on many occasions.

Lyn continued "But I never said anything, because I didn't want you to think that I was jealous, but deep inside, it was eating me up bit by bit. But then came today and I thought *sob* I thought we'd finally be alone together. I thought I would finally have you to myself and we would spend all day together, just the two of us *sob*."

Ryan moved in front of her to look into her eyes. Her eyes were trembling and tears rolled down her cheek. Her body was entirely wet, probably because her small size required her to swim through the water because it was too deep for her.

"But then you had to come along with this chick!" her face turned angry again "All I wanted was for you to see me as the woman I am now. I'm always just your little sister, but I wanted you to see how mature I am now because…" her whole body trembled, the emotions overwhelming her.

"Because what?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" she blurted out, her face was red from her crying and she again hugged her legs.

Ryan could have slapped himself at that point. All those years that he saw her as a kind of little sister had hurt her so badly. He made the one girl he loved so dearly cry, because of him. His heart almost broke in half as he saw her shaking and sobbing. How could he not have realized how vulnerable she was, and how could he not have seen her as a girl. Her feeble body may be small, but her womanly features were still prominent. Even though small, her A cup breasts were still clearly visible though her swimsuit and her firm little butt sitting on the flat rock was as feminine and cute as that of any other girl. How could he not have noticed how mature and attractive she's become.

Ryan steeled his nerves and for once decided he would do something right. He gently grabbed her trembling shoulders and stared right into her bloodshot eyes.

"Ryan?" Lyn asked feebly.

"You are right." He said gently before moving his face closer to hers and embracing her in a loving kiss. Their lips touched each other as Ryan carefully pulled her closer to him to hug her tiny blue body tightly.

Lyn's eyes shot open and her heart was racing incredibly fast. The emotions swept over her and with tearing eyes she returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his back. The world stood still for them as their kissing continued. With only short breaths away from each other, they continually pecked at each other's lips.

They finally broke off and deliriously looked into each other's eyes. Ryan continued "I was an idiot." He smiled at her as he lovingly petted her mouse like blue ears.

Lyn was beaming with joy. "Those are the four words any girl wants to hear." They chuckled before They continued their kissing. The gentle smacks of their lips echoed in the cave as the water calmly swept against the rocks.

With their emotions now free, their kissing started to become heated. Small moans escaped them as their kiss deepened and their tongues intertwined with each other. Lyn's small tongue licked against Ryan's bigger one trying to slither around it to seek more of the sensation.

Lyn was the first to break away from the kiss. "Ryan." She called out to him under her hot breath.

"What is it Lyn?" he asked with equally hot breath.

"I want to try something with you, will you let me?" she asked as her face turned red.

"S…Sure." He answered not sure what to expect. Lyn pushed him down so Ryan would sit on the ground below the rock she was sitting on. Her feet were dangling above him.

"N…Now remove your trunks." She demanded obviously nervous. Ryan was confused but followed her order.

Ryan's half erect cock sprang out of his trunks. His towering thick member exposed to the damp air of the grotto.

Lyn looked down at him and her breath became ragged with excitement. "Okay, I'm gonna do it now." She stuttered as she exclaimed that.

Ryan was not prepared for this. Suddenly Lyn touched his member with one of her wet feet and slowly started sliding up and down on it.

"I heard that some guys are into that sort of stuff." She blushed deeply as she continued to rub her foot over his length. The wet sole, slippery from the water was tentatively rubbing his sensitive shaft and just in a few seconds Ryan was fully erect at the pleasure that her foot gave him.

"Do you like it Ryan?" her breath was strained from the constant movement of her foot and her own excitement from this indecent act.

"I…Ooh it feels crazy good Lyn, please don't stop." He moaned.

Lyn chuckled knowing that he got excited from her service and continued stroking his length. Her wet heels repeatedly scraped his balls making him shiver every time she touched them. Her toes fondled the tip of his red swollen dick and continuously teased it.

"Lyn, it's too much, this feels too good." He brought out with a strained voice.

Lyn was grinning satisfied and brought in her other foot too continually assault his member. "Say it feels good Ryan. I'm turning you on aren't I?" Her voice suddenly took on a sadistic tone. "You love my feet don't you? Say it!" she demanded.

"Yes, Yes I do, they feel so slippery and amazing." Ryan moaned in pleasure from his dick being jerked off by her tiny feet.

"Hihi, that's just what I wanted to hear. Cum for me then." She demanded again "Cum all over my feet that you love so much." Her breath was getting heavy as her own excitement got to her. She sandwiched his dick between the soles of her feet and jerked them up and down on it. The pre cum of his cock made the feet slide over it even easier and quicker.

Ryan closed his eyes tightly as he was close to his breaking point. "Lyn! I'm coming!"

"Yes Ryan! Cum! Cum all over my feet!" she yelled as her own arousal was driving her insane.

And after Ryan pumped up his hips into her oncoming feet, he shot out several strands of thick cum. Ryan was moaning excessively as he her feet were covered in the sticky mess of his semen. Lyn was equally out of breath as the labor and her excitement costed her all her strength.

"You…You came because of me?" a happy relieved smile crossed her face.

Ryan got up to his feet after he recovered from his orgasm and stood tight in front of her. He drew her face closer to place his lips onto hers. "I didn't know you could be so dominant Lyn." He chuckled as he cupped her cheek.

"You didn't know a lot of things about me." She chuckled back.

"It seems like you liked that as well." He whispered into her ear after he noticed the wet stain that formed in the crotch of her swim suit.

"Hihi seems like I really did." She giggled devilishly "Think you can take care of me now?" she said sultrily as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

He smiled smugly before he, without answering, picked her up by her knees.

"Kyaa!" she shrieked up as he suddenly lifted her up. Her legs were now dangling in the air and were spread wide open right in front of him as she had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck to keep herself up. "Ryan!" She called out to him demanding his lips once more knowing what he was about to do to her.

Lyn pulled aside her swimsuit to reveal her glistening hairless pussy. It seemed tiny and was dripping with her juices. "You know, I got this wet because of you Ryan." She whispered into his ears sensually. "Now make me yours." She nuzzled his shoulder and readied herself to be entered by him.

The throbbing tip of his erect member pushed his way into her tiny folds and spread her open wide.

"OHHH RYAN!" she yelled out at the sensation of having the man she loved for so long penetrating her virgin pussy. Ryan pushed past the barrier of her virginity and removed it once and for all. Only 3/4 of his dick fit inside her before he was stopped by her uterus, but the stimulation of her tight constricting pussy made up for all of that. All of her hot walls were tightly rubbing against his sensitive shaft and the pressure was enough to make him crazy with arousal.

Lyn was breathing heavily and hugged Ryan tightly. The heat of their body warmed them up in the cold damp air of the grotto. Lyn's ears were slightly twitching and her tail was swinging around restlessly as she endured the stinging pain from her broken hymen.

Ryan gently combed his fingers through her short blue hair. "Are you okay Lyn?" he asked worriedly.

She looked into his face and her eyes were welling up with tears again, this time though, she was smiling. "Finally." She said to him quietly.

"I know." He answered lovingly and their lips connected once again.

Lyn started to impatiently shake her hips as her tongue wrestled with Ryan's. Ryan noticed her signal that it was okay to move and pumped her small body up and down on his cock, skewering her on it repeatedly.

"Haa…Haa Lyn you are so tight! It's so good." Ryan moaned into her mouth as their tongues danced together.

"Haa…Haaa… Ryan! Your cock is so thick. I can feel every ridge of it with my pussy." She moaned as her face turned red with heat. Their kisses became wild and passionate as Ryan fucked her with wild thrusts. Juices sprayed over the floor as Ryan's cock slapped against her tiny butt and pumped into her narrow pussy. Her inner folds wrapped around his incoming cock tightly, never wanting to let it go.

Lyn tried adding to the stimulation as she used all of her body power to hump him with her hips shaking back and forth against his body allowing him to thrust into her even deeper and harder.

Her eyes became vacant and she drooled from the immense pleasure that she was receiving from him. "RYAN! I LOVE YOU! I loved you for so long!" she moaned deliriously.

"I love you too Lyn! I love you!" he hugged her tightly against him as their crotches slapped against each other with zeal.

Both reaching their high point, they started kissing again. Their lips overlapped each other tightly and closed off each other's mouth perfectly.

Quick thrusts followed as Ryan's member started to twitch as well as Lyn's pussy began to tighten even more and clamping down on his shaft.

"MMMMMMMMHHHH!" They moaned into each other's mouth as they reached their climax. Ryan's cock was buried deep inside of her, shooting his seed directly into Lyn's womb. Her tiny pussy couldn't take the huge amount of cum and some of the sperm ran down their legs in combination with her own juices.

After their afterglow died down, Lyn and Ryan washed off in the shallow water of the grotto and walked back to the beach. Lyn was wrapping her arms around his right arm and for the first time ever, they looked like an actual couple.

Once they reached the beach again, Catrina was there to welcome them back. Lyn was still a bit mistrusting of her but her jealousy died down quite a bit in comparison to before.

"Hey Ryan!" she called out to him "I see you found your little sister again." She smiled widely.

Lyn was puffing her cheeks and held onto Ryan's arm possessively.

Ryan looked down at her and almost wanted to chuckle.

"Actually, Lyn is my girlfriend." He said confidently as he adoringly looked down at her again.

Lyn's eyes were lighting up happily and she hugged Ryan's arm even tighter.

Catrina curiously raised an eyebrow "Isn't she like, a child?"

Lyn almost said something she would regret later before Ryan broke her off "Oh no." he leaned down to face Lyn and looked her straight in the eyes. "She is way more mature than you think." He smiled warmly at her and cupped her cheek.

Lyn looked at him with slightly teary eyes "I love you so much Ryan."

"I love you too, Lyn." He kissed her lovingly, embracing her tiny body.

"Weird." Said Catrina and walked back to her other friends, but Ryan and Lyn couldn't care less about that now as they were no longer brother and sister, but girlfriend and boyfriend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew, this was a pretty long chapter, and a pretty difficult one at that. I have never done a jealousy plot before, so I hope I did somewhat of a decent job. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, I had a great time writing this story despite its difficulty.

Well, that's it for the 8th story of episode 2. Can't believe I still got so much ahead of me, but I'm excited about all the upcoming chapters and I think you will be too. The next one is another requested story this time by Phoenix Champion. I'm already itching to start but first I'm going to kick back a bit since I have an extended weekend until Tuesday. Ah yes, those sweet, sweet holidays.

Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking around with the series and as always I wish you a nice day, night or anything in between.


	10. Vespiquen(Tessa) x Jason

This story was requested by Phoenix Champion. I hope you enjoy it and I'm doing your request justice.

I know it's been a long time for me to do this requests but I kind of stockpiled them all in the beginning of Episode 2 and it led to long waiting times which I admit is kind of a bummer because people probably want to see their requests ASAP. But with the way I did it, that just wasn't possible which is why the new series is going to ask for your requests after every chapter, so everyone has the chance to see his request as quickly as possible.

Anyways, this is the new chapter, hopefully you'll like it. And as always reviews, PMs, follows and favorites are really appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crescendo village is home to the most fruitful fields in all of Vindicta. All kinds of crops are grown here but most famously, there is a gigantic field of flowers. Rows upon rows of colorful flowers fill the outskirts of the village and all of it is owned by 2 people. The married couple Jason and Tessa.

Jason is a young relatively timid man. His body was thin and pretty defined. Despite being a pretty large guy, he was peaceful and kind. He had short black hair that was styled in a side parting style. He, together with his wife owned a flower shop connected to their fields.

Today was a special occasion. Today marks the 5th anniversary of Jason and Tessa opening their shop as well as their marriage and Jason was discussing his plans for the day with one of his main customers.

"And this brings us to now." Jason finished his monologue.

"Why were you talking in third person about yourself?" the customer was Zeke a young man with light blue hair who lived in the mountains for some odd reason.

"Well I just wanted to make it clear to you what situation I'm in now. I have absolutely no idea what I should do for our anniversary. I want to show Tessa just how much I love her today but I'm not coming up with anything." Jason complained to Zeke and laid his head on the counter of the flower shop.

"Ah well if you want my honest opinion I think you should just take a day off and spend time with her, that's what I do every anniversary with Crescent and Luna anyway." He smiled confidently at Jason and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Jason looked up at him "Maybe you're right. I miss those days when me and Tessa could just be alone and have a date. Work has been in the way a bit lately." He sighed while stretching his back after the long day at work.

"Listen, buddy." Zeke leaned in and whispered "I've seen the looks that Tessa has given you lately, she feels lonely, she wants to be with you more, you are married for fucks sake."

Jason blushed and rubbed his neck in guilt, work has really driven them apart at times and apart from occasional cuddling and some pecks of kisses when they went to bed there wasn't much action going on with them.

"It's just my advice anyway, take it from someone who's married as well and knows at least a little about it." Zeke said chuckling and picked up the bouquet of flowers that he bought for his wife as a surprise present. "You know what to do." He said as his last words as h left the shop.

The bell above the door chimed as Zeke left and Jason was left in thought. He loved his wife more than anything else in the world. This flower shop was supposed to bring them together and Jason knew he had to do something to keep it from separating them.

He put his hand to his chin in deep thought. Suddenly he gasped "I got it!" he threw off his green work apron turned the door sign to closed and ran out into the fields.

 **Tessa's POV:**

Tessa was a Vespiquen. Born as one of three Combees she was the only one to evolve into the Queen Pokémon since she was the only female one. She was now a beautiful young woman with an hourglass figure body and beautiful blonde wavy hair with 2 black and yellow horns sticking out at the side of her head. She wore a beautiful summer dress with black and yellow horizontal stripes on it with 4 bee-like wings sticking out of her back. She took care of the flowers on the field and harvested the prettiest and most colorful ones for the shop. As a Vespiquen she had an extremely high standard with flowers and heightened senses to determine the quality and health of them. She was picking some and put them in a tiny woven basket as she picked up a beautiful sunflower.

Tessa's shoulders slumped and a gloomy mood overcame her. "*sigh* I wish Jason was out here with me." She took a deep whiff of the sunflower and let out a relaxed breath. "If only we had more time for each other. It's our anniversary today and we haven't even seen each other since this morning." A soft breeze blew around her and made her dress flutter. She looked over at the sun that set on the horizon.

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes making her drop her flower basket in surprise.

"Guess who it is?" An unknown voice asked her cheekily.

Tessa smiled mischievously "Oh I hope it's a really handsome guy coming to carry me away." She answered in a damsel in distress like voice.

The man took his hands from her eyes and Tessa turned around "Oh no, it's just my husband." She said smugly.

Jason rolled his eyes "Haha, so funny." He smiled at her warmly.

Tessa threw her arms around him and eagerly pressed her lips against his. "Oh darling, I missed you! It's so lonely out here." She sulked at him with upturned eyes. "And it's our anniversary no less, I wanted to be with you the whole day." She whined as she affectionately nuzzled his neck.

Jason chuckled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, he pressed his lips against hers and kept her in a warm, tight hug.

"That's exactly what I'm here for, honey. I closed the store for the rest of the day, so I can be with you." He lovingly rubbed her back and inhaled the sweet scent of her golden hair.

"What do you think? Want to come with me and see what I prepared for us?" he asked her softly.

She looked into his eyes questioningly "What did you do?"

"You'll see, honey."

A few miles into the field, they came to an area full of huge sunflowers with a clearing in the middle. Lying on the grass there was a picnic blanket right next to a singular sunflower that stood in the middle of the circular clearing.

"Darling! Is this…?" she held her hands to her mouth as she realized where they were.

"Yes. It is." Jason smiled as he stood next to her.

 **The same day 5 years ago:**

What do you think about here?" Jason asked his wife as he held a small shovel in his hand.

Tessa looked around the wide open plane of rolling hills "It's just perfect Jason." She responded softly as she walked over to him.

Jason set down his shovel and made a small hole in the ground. "Then go ahead Tessa, it's the beginning of our new life." He smiled warmly at her and kneeled down beside the hole with her.

Tessa looked down at her closed hands and opened them. A tiny seed was carefully cradled inside.

Tessa looked over at Jason and smiled happily as she dropped the seed into the hole. Together they buried it beneath the earth they dug out before and gently patted the earth as their hands touched.

"This sunflower will be our first step to making our dream a reality Jason." Tessa said softly holding on to Jason's hand tightly.

"It will be, and it will grow more and more just as much as my love for you, Tessa." He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her closer to hug her lovingly.

They both locked eyes and were overflowing with admiration for each other. Jason, the lonely, poor man from Crescendo village and Tessa, the wild Vespiquen without a home, but adopted by the man she loved. Together they wanted to make the world more colorful, more alive and more beautiful. They both had no family, no friends, until they found each other.

Jason and Tessa looked down at the wet soil where their seed was buried before they looked into each other's eyes again. Jason's emerald green ones locking with her flaring red ones.

"Tessa?"

"Yes Jason?" she timidly held her hands against his firm chest as she looked up at him.

"I know we don't have much, but I could not for the life of me imagine anyone else to share my dream with, so…" he kneeled down in front of her pulling out a small black box with a hand crafted golden ring in it. "Will you be my wife?"

Tessa was blushing heavily and closed her mouth with her hand in shock as tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Jason! YES! YES! YES!" she lunged at him and with a strong hug she threw him to the ground, her wings fluttering excitedly.

Their lips were connected in a long tender kiss and neither of them had the intention of letting each other go. Their bodies intertwined as well as their tongues as their beings practically melted into one. Emotions were overwhelming them and tears rolled down their cheeks. They never expected to find happiness in life, but alas they found it in each other.

Their lips parted with a thin string of saliva still connecting them. They laughed slightly at each other for being red with heated love.

Jason combed her wavy long hair as he stared up at her "You know what? Since we're married we should have some pet names for each other."

Tessa chuckled at the idea and tried to think of one for her new husband "I'll go with darling."

"I like that. Well let me think, how about I call you honey?"

Tessa was brimming with happiness and pressed her soft sweet lips against him. "I'd love if you called me honey, darling." She closed her eyes in joy and nuzzled his chest happily.

"I'm glad you like it, honey." He smiled blissfully as they spent the entire night lying outside and sleeping under the clear night sky, dreaming of their bright future together

 **Back in the present:**

Tessa was leaning against Jason as they sat down on the blanket and looked up at the biggest sunflower of them all amidst the ones surrounding it. It was their flower, the first one they had ever planted.

They nostalgically smiled as the sunflower was gently swaying from the wind.

Tessa smiled up at her husband "It's weird how far we've come now isn't it, darling?"

"It really is, I'm really proud what we did here. We made the world a lot more colorful, honey." He looked down at her as well.

Suddenly Tessa slumped her shoulders "I just wish we had more time like this for us, work just keeps us so busy all the time."

Jason looked up at the sunflower that represented the beginning of their life together and smiled contently "You are right, why don't we take a day off work every week. And we will meet out here, just the two of us."

Tessa's eyes were brimming with joy "Oh, I would love that darling. I'd just miss you too much otherwise."

"I'd miss you too much too, honey." Jason cupped her cheek and slowly pulled her towards him to press his lips eagerly against hers.

Lost in trance, Tessa craned her neck and stuck out her tongue for him to give him a deep, lust filled kiss. Their cheeks were flushed red from their excitement.

Jason's hands were wrapping around her and grabbed onto Tessa's voluptuous E cup breasts over the thin fabric of her dress.

Tessa gasped at Jason touched her sensitive breasts. Surprised, Jason took away his hands and questioningly looked at her.

Tessa chuckled and blushed embarrassedly "It's nothing, darling. It's just been a while since we last did it and I just got really excited when you touched me. Please continue." She giggled girlishly as Jason continued to fondle her. His hands rubbed her breasts in circles, infusing Tessa with hot arousal. Tessa's breath became hot as she could no longer endure just taking it and moved her hand behind her to Jason's crotch rubbing up and down on the tent of his raging erection.

As they continued to stimulate each other, their lips eagerly connected and their tongues lasciviously slithered around each other with wet smacking sounds.

"You are still just as sexy as back then, honey." Jason breathed heavily as he kept massaging her big orbs.

"And you are still the handsome, young man that I fell in love with, darling." They moaned into each other's mouths as their hands explored their bodies. Faces full of desire they devoted themselves to arouse each other as best as they could.

Jason rolled down the top of Tessa's dress, exposing her golden tits to the mild open air. He continued his assault on her revealed breasts and fully grabbed them in the palm of his hands, firmly pressing into them.

"AH! Darling." She moaned with a smile at his eagerness. Not to be outdone, Tessa undid the zipper of Jason's pants, making his firm boner jump out of the opening. "Happy to see me?" she giggled teasingly before she grabbed Jason's member and started to jerk him off.

"Honey!" was all Jason could bring out as his wife's soft, skinny hand pumped up and down on his cock. Pre cum leaked from the tip of his penis and stained Tessa's gentle hands. To think that his usually so elegant and caring wife did something this lewd to him, and only him, excited him to no end. Eagerly he assaulted her breasts, his fingers sinking into her flesh as he roughly massaged them.

In unison, they moaned and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They smiled, knowing that they would be the only ones that would ever see each other this way.

Their movements picked up in speed and the couple began to pant lustily.

Looking into each other's eyes they knew that they both were close. Tessa, desperately searched for Jason's lips as they once again, locked lips.

Both of them jerked up as their orgasms hit them. Tessa clamped together her legs as Jason stiffened up and unloaded his cum on Tessa's hand. In the afterglow of their climax they both continued to gently caress each other's bodies as they adoringly stared at each other. Jason still gently massaged Tessa's breasts while she still rubbed his member.

"I…I can't believe you made me cum from my breasts, darling." She said in a heated trance the blush still in her face.

"I can't believe you, made me come with your hands. We are out of practice huh?" they chuckled as Tessa noticed Jason's dick growing hard again in her hand.

"In that case we should continue to get back into shape, don't we, darling?" she deliriously smiled up at him and hoped for a second round.

Jason smirked knowing that he would happily deliver. They laid down on the blanket with Jason spooning Tessa from behind. He grabbed her upper leg and lifted it up to reveal the drenched yellow honey comb patterned panties underneath her skirt. Jason's mouth almost watered at the sight.

Tessa licked her lips "Go on, Jason! Fuck me!" she demanded as she eagerly rubbed her butt up against his thick cock.

Jason, driven by lust, shoved down her panties and immediately thrust his cock into her expectant folds. The warm wet feeling overwhelmed him immediately and sparks lit up in his head from the shear sensation of her pussy.

Tessa's mouth hung wide open and her eyes widened from the extreme stimulation from being filled to the full. Their sexes were perfectly fitting for each other.

"Haa…Haa… Look darling." She craned her head to look at him, her half lidded eyes spelled out the arousal she was experiencing right now "My pussy still remembers your shape, darling. We fit perfectly together, so don't hold back." She panted before her husband shut her up with his lips.

Jason thrusted his hips until the head of his cock hit the back of her pussy. His rigid member rubbed her folds with extreme friction. His cock filled her completely, there was not even a bit of room inside of her that wasn't covered by his dick.

Saliva was shared between them as the desire to fuck each other senseless took over their minds. Tessa did her best to grind her hips against Jason's groin and searched for an even deeper connection with his body.

Jason wrapped his arms around his wife and once again assaulted her breasts with vigor. His fingers teased and twisted her nipples making her moan lewdly. Their eyes were vacant and their mind lost in pleasure.

Jason slapped his hips against Tessa's round curvy ass repeatedly, shoving his dick into her pussy over and over with piston motions. Gladly the dense field of sunflowers covered their love crazed moans and sex noises from anyone who might be near, not that that would concern them at this point.

Tessa looked back at Jason as their sexes were dripping with their juices. "Jason! I'm gonna cum! Hold me, darling!" she pleaded with ragged breath.

"Me too, honey! Hold on!" he hugged her tightly as his hips kept moving rapidly. His hands were roughly assaulting her tits. They both closed their eyes preparing for the final thrust.

Jason and Tessa threw back their heads and screamed to the Heavens.

"JASON!"

"TESSA!"

And as they yelled each other's names out into the wide flower field, a torrent of semen was pumped into Tessa's pussy while she sprayed her nectar all over Jason's dick. A thick honey like fluid flowed out between them as their juices mixed.

"Haa…haa…"

"Haa…haa…"

They panted as they smilingly looked at each other before they chuckled.

"I missed this." Jason said lovingly to his wife.

"Me too, but we don't have to worry about that anymore, right darling?"

"Huh?"

Tessa smiled innocently "You said we'd take off one day a week, right? And you said we need to practice. Also, I want your children, don't you want children too, darling?"

Jason chuckled at her and warmly hugged her "I can't wait, honey."

"Me neither, in fact I don't know if once a week is even enough." She pondered in thought. "How about we take off 3 days a week, or how about we do it every day?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Jason gulped but leaned over to her capturing her lips. "We don't need to rush it, honey." He combed her golden hair gently as she looked up at him in a daze "We have all the time in the world, honey." He smiled calmingly.

Tessa's eyes were trembling and she nuzzled her husband's chest "Darling!" she whined happily.

"Honey." He whispered softly as he embraced her.

 **5 years later**

"AWW! It looks so pretty on you, mom." Three little girls said in awe as they put a crown of flowers on their mother's head.

"Oh, kids. You did so well! I love it." Tessa responded as she hugged the three little Combee girls.

Jenna, Tess and Jessica were inseparable since their birth and they did absolutely everything together. They each had the blonde hair of their mother and the emerald green eyes of their father. Speaking of which…

"DADDY!" the three girls yelled out as their father left the flower shop and immediately jumped at him excitedly.

"WOAH!" he yelled as Jason fell to the ground, three little girls climbing over him and hugging him. "Hey girls, I'm finally done with today's work." He chuckled as he rubbed each of their heads lovingly.

The sisters giggled "Come on daddy! You need to see what we did for mommy!" they got up enthusiastically and pulled him up with them.

"Okay, okay what did you…" the words got stuck in his throat as he saw Tessa. A crown of the most colorful flowers adorning her head. Combined with her elegant dress she looked like a princess, or even more. A queen.

"Honey…" he said without another word following it.

"Darling." She smiled happily and gently wrapped her arms around Jason before kissing him tenderly.

"I didn't see that coming." Jessica said with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's romantic." Said Jenna

"I think we should leave them alone, we are going to play in the fields, mom and dad!" Tess said who was obviously the leader of the trio before they ran off to play.

While they embraced each other they watched the sisters run off with a wide smile on their faces.

Tessa nuzzled Jason's chest "I love these girls." She sighed.

"Me too, honey. I couldn't imagine living without them now." Jason looked down at Tessa as he carefully combed her hair.

"Hey." Tessa whispered into his ear "It's our anniversary again. Why stop here? Let's make a colony."

Jason gulped nervously but wasn't actually opposed to the idea. He would always make time for his family now. He hugged Tessa tightly.

"Darling." She mumbled into his chest.

"Honey." He whispered as he inhaled the sweet scent of her golden hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this was it for the request by Phoenix Champion. I hope you liked it and I delivered something enjoyable.

By the way, I'm sorry. I know this chapter was pretty sappy in some places. I don't actually know how many of you like those lovey-dovey stories. I'd love to know though. So tell me how you liked this one or the series as a whole. Any suggestions on what I should do differently? Feel free to do so. I'm open to criticism.

Anyways, if you did like it, I'm glad that I could deliver. 9 stories down 11 to go. There is still a lot of cool stuff to read and in my case write in the future and I hope you stay around for it.

But I talked enough for now, again I'd like to thank you for reading and as always.

I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.


	11. Gothitelle(Felicia) x James

Hey guys, here's the 10th story of the series as well as the half way point. Just a little info up front, and I think you'll like the news. The second half of this series is going to be a marathon of requests that I still got except for the 20th story which I reserved for my last original story. Just to end on something of my own. Otherwise it's going to be 9 stories purely made up of the rest of the requests.

So yeah, that's that, so let's get into the new and for now last original story by me. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, I'll appreciate every review, follow and favorite you want to give me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homunculi Village. A dark and sinister place north east of Kalayda city and west of Lagunia city. A place full of the obscure and paranormal, with buildings in gothic design. Crooked rooftops, overgrown walls and surrounded by dark misty pine woods.

Its atmosphere attracted all kinds of people and with them a lot of mostly ghost, dark and psychic Pokémon that looked for a place where they could revel in the gloom.

Our story centers around a rich Lord living at the edge of the town.

"Wah!"

And his clumsy maid.

Plates shattered on the floor of the gothic mansion. The shards laid clattered on the red carpet of the long floor.

"OH NO! OH NO! Not again. I messed up again! The master will hate me!" Felicia was a petite 20-year old Gothitelle. A girl with midnight black hair, tied up with ribbons into two curly twin tails and deep baby blue eyes. She was the one and only maid of Lord Hampton

The Lord was the owner and creator of Homunculi village. He wanted to create a home for the Pokémon that otherwise wouldn't fit in with society due to their dark and twisted nature. Felicia admired him for that. He was the only man in the region that understood these Pokémon. They deserved a home, and a stable life just like anybody else.

"Hah what am I doing here." Felicia kneeled on the ground on the verge of tears from her recent string of bad luck. She grabbed the hem of her black and white maid outfit. It was decorated with white ribbons along the middle line and made of black silk. Her master didn't demand that she had to wear it, but it just made her so happy to be a full on maid for him that she never took it off at work.

Felicia looked over at the broken parts of the plate "Maybe, I can fix it before the master notices." She scrapped together the shards of the broken plates in an attempt to hide her accident. She had stumbled over a dent in the carpet and all the plates she wanted to carry to the kitchen broke on the floor.

"Ouch!" Felicia yelped as she cut her index finger on the sharp edge of one of the plates. "Oww." She whimpered with tears of pain welling up in her eyes. "I'm useless as a maid." She slumped her shoulders and held her bleeding hand.

Suddenly a nearby door opened. It was the door of the lord's chambers and Felicia knew too well that there was only one person who could come out of there now. An elegant man with greyed out short, scruffy hair. His eyes shone mysteriously violet. He wore a black suit with a red silk shirt underneath it. As he left the chambers, he casually stuck his hands into his pockets. He appeared to be deep in thought about something as he quietly and thoughtfully looked at the floor.

He then noticed the presence of another being in the hall.

"Felicia?" the Lord called out to her.

Seeing the eccentric lord walk towards her, Felicia blushed heavily and shook nervously. It was too late to hide the mess she's made.

Lord Hampton stood in front of her before he kneeled down. He lifted up Felicia's chin so she would look up at him. Her eyes were already teary and she was ready for a scolding.

Lord Hampton looked over at the broken plates and smiled. "Had a bad day as well, huh Felicia." He closed his eyes and smiled at her widely.

"I…I…I'm so sorry, my lord." She stuttered nervously "I messed up again, I'm an embarrassment of a maid." She lumped her shoulders and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Lord Hampton stood up with a surprisingly calm smile "First of all, you don't need to call me my lord, you are a part of my family. Call me James."

Felicia looked up at him as he stood up. He reached out to her and pulled her up.

"Secondly, you are a marvelous maid, I would be lost without your help around the house." James put his hand on one of her pigtails and petted her. Felicia smiled happily at his touch.

"And finally…" His face turned tense and he pressed his fingers against his temples. A purple aura surrounded the broken plates and they started floating up in the air.

Felicia's eyes widened as one shard after the other was put back together into full plates. After a short while of reassembling the parts, a full stack of engraved dinner plates stood before them.

James built up a slight sweat and wiped his forehead. "And finally, don't worry about some things breaking. Those are just things." These kinds of strenuous psychic acts were what caused his hair to turn grey even though he was only 30 years old.

Felicia panicked as she saw her slightly out of breath master. "Master! You're not supposed to use your psychic powers! You'll exhaust yourself." She quickly pulled out a tissue ready to wipe the sweat off her master's face.

But her arm was instantly stopped. Felicia looked at her arm and saw that Lord Hampton grabbed the wrist of her hurt hand.

James looked at her with a stern look "It's not "things" that I'm worried about Felicia." He pulled out a box of band aids from his suit. "I'm worried about my people." He said calmly as he covered up her wound carefully "Especially the ones that are really dear to me." He smiled fatherly as he petted her head.

"I'm sorry master, I'll be more careful next time." She sheepishly smiled up at him.

Satisfied with that answer he picked up the plates and handed them to her. "Please don't overwork yourself okay?" Their eyes locked as he looked down at her. They stared into each other's eyes smiling caringly.

Suddenly a clock rang out into the hall.

Felicia gasped "Oh no I should be preparing your dinner right now!" she tensed up and fidgeted nervously.

"Hey, hey no rush…" he couldn't even finish his sentence before she ran off hurriedly. James reached out his hand towards where she ran off to but it was too late to stop her. He lowered his hand before he chuckled and smiled to himself.

His smile soon turned grim though as he pulled out the letter he received earlier. The letter was sent by the count and countess of Kleftos meadows inviting him to a bachelor ball. He was invited to be one of the husband candidates for the future countess Eva.

"*sigh*" James put the letter back into his jacket and made his way to the dinner hall.

 **Half an hour later**

Chandeliers hung above the large black dining table. The mansion was open to every Pokémon so sometimes ghost Pokémon like Chandelures and Litwicks disguised as lights and candles to play little pranks on the Lord. The Lord was very popular among the Pokémon of Homunculi Village and was very open to visitors since he welcomed the occasional playful banter with them. Today though it seemed like no Pokémon was in the dining hall and James sat there alone, looking at the invitation to the bachelor ball.

"Is everything alright, my Lord?" Felicia entered the hall from the kitchen and cocked her head with a worried look on her face.

James tensed up as he noticed Felicia coming to his side. She looked clearly distressed as she noticed the sad look on James' face. "Oh hey Felicia." He said nervously as he stuffed the letter back into his suit.

"Are you sure? If there is anything wrong, you can talk to me." She nervously grabbed the hem of her skirt, worried about her master.

James chuckled as he stood up from his chair "How did I deserve such a lovely caring maid?" James lovingly petted her black hair.

Felicia blushed deeply "No need to thank me." She held her banded hand "I'm the one who needs to be thankful for you, master." She smiled up at him shyly.

"Hehe well anyways I'm going to go to the bathroom and fresh myself up a bit." He smiled reassuringly and started to walk off.

Suddenly the letter slipped out of his suit.

"Master? You dropped something." Felicia called out confused as she picked up the letter.

James wanted to reach out to grab it "It's nothing, really." He embarrassedly rubbed his neck.

But it was too late, Felicia's eyes darted across the paper and as the realization set in she broke out in tears.

"NO!" she tightly gripped at James' suit and rubbed her tear stained face in his chest "NO! NO! NO!" she sobbed, her tears staining his suit.

"Felicia, it's going to be alright, listen…" he rubbed her back carefully.

"Nothing is going to be alright!" she yelled "You're going to leave us!" she was angry and sad as she yelled at him.

"That's not it, listen…"

But she didn't want to "You're going to get married and…" she sobbed "You're not going to need me anymore." She hugged her arms.

James slumped down and it broke his heart seeing her so hurt.

"Why don't you marry me!?" she blurted out.

"Huh?" James asked at the sudden turn of events.

"I promise I'll stop being so clumsy just please don't leave me. I love you, master!" she hugged him tightly. Her petite bodyweight pressed against him with her C cup breasts squishing against his stomach.

A warm smile crossed his face as Felicia confessed her love for her master. Secretly he had always hoped this would happen someday. James' was overjoyed but tried not to show it to her.

"You know there is more to being a wife than just help clean the house." He lifted up her chin.

Felicia blushed heavily "Y…you mean sexy stuff?"

James' words were stuck in his throat as he heard his shy maid say something like that but just the thought of actually doing it with her got him extremely excited.

"I…I can do that too!" she pumped a fist confidently and pushed James onto one of the dinner chairs.

James was taken aback as Felicia kneeled down in front of him opening her blouse to allow him a view of her purple perky tits. They were flushing red, partially from embarrassment and excitement.

Felicia undid the zipper of her master's pants as suddenly his erect member sprang forth and tapped her nose. "M…master?" she looked up at him questioningly.

"You are so adorable in that position that I just got excited from you, I couldn't help it, seeing my beloved maid like that." He smiled at her genuinely and petted her head.

"Master." She smiled and blushed even more. Her tears from before were completely gone. "Please enjoy this, master." She giggled and started licking his ball sack.

James did not expect her to go there right away and gripped the arms of the chair with his nails. Her wet, slippery tongue was just too much. "Ohh Felicia."

Encouraged by her master's moans, she used her left hand to move to his shaft and jerk him off while she licked and sucked on his balls. She salivated all over them lusciously as her hand slid up and down his twitchy member. Her silky soft hands rubbed his cock tentatively as her tongue crept along the contours of his scrotum. With a long tentative lick, she slid up his shaft, making sure to cover as much as possible with her saliva on the way up.

Reaching the tip of his cock, she looked up at her master with questioning eyes and a lewd smile.

James blushed at the shear sexiness of her questioning glance and nodded stiffly.

Felicia giggled and engulfed James' entire member into her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as at first she couldn't get it all in. Her eyes watered as she pushed his member deeper into her mouth until it hit her throat. She was only able to get half of him in but she would make use of that.

James flinched as Felicia attacked the underside of his meat with her tiny tongue and licked his tip.

Felicia eagerly drank her master's pre cum, that ran down his length. "Mhh Mastr y're so tsty." She mumbled, the vibration of her voice adding to the stimulation.

"Felicia, where did you learn this? This feels incredible!" James moaned as he held the back of her head and petted her.

"Hihi." She giggled as her head bobbed up and down over his crotch. Her tongue dragged across his member every step of the way and licked over every part of his cock.

James was close to shoot his load, his legs went stiff and he grabbed Felicia's head forcefully wanting her to keep going desperately.

"Ys mstr! I'll mke you feel gd." She mumbled as she frantically shook her head to make him cum.

"Felicia! I'm gonna cum!" he closed his eyes trying to hold out even the least bit longer.

"Cm mster! I'll drnk it all!" she moaned her right hand moving down to her crotch. Her fingers danced across her clit over her panties. She moved the panties aside and fingered herself wildly, her fingers wet with her own juices.

"Here it comes!" James yelled out as his load spurted up through his shaft. A big spurt of cum shot directly into Felicia's throat. She fought against the reflex to cough and greedily swallowed all of it down. As the cum hit the back of her mouth, her legs tensed up and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came from her fingering.

James' cock popped out of Felicia's mouth and the little rest of cum sprayed onto her face. Her face was red in heat and she panted heavily with a delirious smile on her face. "We…we came together, master. I'm so happy." She giggled girlishly.

James smiled at her and pulled out a tissue. He softly wiped the rest of cum off her face as she adoringly looked up at him. He kneeled down to her and looked her deep in the eyes. "You were amazing, Felicia." He combed her hair as he slowly moved his face closer to hers.

Felicia's eyes widened quickly as James suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Her heartbeat was racing fast and her emotions welled up. With teary eyes she embraced her master that she admired for almost all of her life and combed her fingers through his hair as well.

Wrestling their tongues, James picked her up carrying her to the nearby dinner table. Throwing all common sense over board he pushed aside the table decoration and gently laid Felicia onto the table.

James cupped her flushed cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Felicia."

Felicia cocked her head questioningly "But what about the countess of Kleftos?"

James chuckled "I never even considered going there, I hate balls you know that!"

Felicia smiled as she realized that her beloved master would not leave her behind. "Master." She whispered admiringly.

"Besides," James moved close to her ear and whispered "I already have someone I want to marry more than anyone else."

Felicia gasped and looked at him in disbelief.

"Felicia? Will you be my wife?" he cupped her cheek tenderly.

"As if you needed to ask, master." Tears were running down her cheek yet again. Felicia lovingly kissed her master… her husband in a deep sloppy kiss.

Her legs rubbed together as her desire for him grew ever stronger. "Master?"

"Yes, my love?"

Felicia lifted up her skirt and shoved down her dripping wet panties, revealing her hairless, purple pussy. "Please, ravage me." She demanded her face red with heat.

James grew hard again immediately and leaned over her, pressing his body tightly against hers, lying on the table. Her hard nipples poked him even through his red shirt, adding to his excitement.

He lined up his member at the entrance to her tight pussy. His head repeatedly sliding up and on it, prodding her clit.

"NNnnng, master stop teasing me or I won't be able to hold it."

Not wanting to tease her any further, James smiled down at her and brought his lips to hers. At the moment their lips touched, he thrust forward into her. Stinging pain followed as he broke through her hymen effortlessly.

Felicia gripped at the back of his shirt and eagerly pressed her lips against him seeking his tongue with her smaller one.

"Felicia *smack* are you okay?" James asked between kisses.

"Master *smack* don't stop, use me until you're satisfied! I'll endure it for you!" she pleaded as she tried to sway her hips to entice him to move.

James' dick was resting at the back of her pussy, the entrance to her womb. As they continued to kiss wildly, both of them embracing each other, James started shaking his hips back and forth. His thick cock scraped her insides tenderly as he thrust into her slowly as to not hurt her.

Felicia was shaking as his member penetrated her over and over. Her tongue twirled around James's madly as she endured the intense pleasure.

The table underneath them rumbled as James increased the speed of his thrusts and his hips slapped against Felicia's tiny butt.

Candle holders and plates around them started to float up into the air as they fucked each other wildly. Their combined psychic energy affected their surroundings as they were absolutely lost in pleasure.

"Master! I love you so much!" Felicia moaned into James' mouth as she panted heavily.

James loomed over her, his violet eyes glowing brightly just like her blue ones. James smiled warmly down at her "I love you too, Felicia. You will be the only woman I'll ever love!" he said genuinely before they were magnetically drawn to each other's lips once more.

"James! I'm coming! Please, finish it with me, master! I'd be a lousy maid if I came alone!" she moaned loudly with bleary eyes, drool running down from the side of her mouth.

"I'm close too Felicia! I'll cum with you, my love!"

They embraced each other, Felicia burying her face in her master's shoulder as she braced herself for his load and her own orgasm. The throbbing cock of her master spread apart her folds to the max, filling her completely. The tip of James' dick hit the back of Felicia's pussy.

"AAAAAHH" Felicia went numb and a wave of pleasure ran over her like a steamroller. Her legs clamped around her master's hips, forcing him to shoot every drop of it inside of her, flooding her tiny pussy.

James grit his teeth as he shot everything he got into his maid, all the while holding her close to him.

As they calmed down, they looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled. Suddenly loud shattering noises rang through the dining hall. The plates that floated through the air were no longer held up by their psychic energy and dropped to the floor one after the other.

Felicia and James, while still connected, looked at the broken plates dumbfounded before they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Seems only fitting, seeing as this all started with broken plates, doesn't it, my love." James chuckled.

Felicia cupped James' cheeks "It really does, master." She buried her face in her master's chest.

"But wait." She remembered something "If you didn't want to go to that ball anyways, why were you looking so deep in thought when you looked at it?"

"Well, I was debating whether or not it would be rude to just throw away the invitation, because I didn't want to be rude."

Felicia's face went pale as she noticed that all of this started because of a misunderstanding and she wanted to disappear out of embarrassment.

Her thoughts were broken off by another kiss from James. "I meant every word I said to you, though."

"So does that mean you actually want to make me your bride?"

"Will you?" he smiled as he petted her hair.

Felicia embraced him lovingly.

"As if you needed to ask, master." She repeated her answer from earlier and peacefully closed her eyes in the arms of her lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, guys. I'm really, really sorry I couldn't make it this weekend but… I became an uncle. My little sister got her baby 2 days ago. I know you shouldn't put something this private out there, but you can't imagine how happy I am. I think you can now understand why there was no time for writing and I'm so sorry if my story seems a bit cluttered. I hope you still enjoyed it and it was worth the wait for you.

Anyways, like I said at the beginning, this is going to be the last original story until chapter 21, so there will only be requested ones from now on.

I hope I'll see you next weekend, and as always have a good night, day or anything in between.


	12. Delphox(Ember) x Serena x Stephen

This story was a request by espeon44 and it's the first threesome story I've written so far. Hope you enjoy it, and please tell me if you did.

As I said in the last chapter, this is the beginning of the request marathon. I'm sorry it takes so long for the requests to come up, but like I also said before, it was a mistake to just stockpile all these requests at once. It's a mistake I'm definitely not going to repeat in the future.

But I don't want to babble on for too long, here is the new chapter for you and the first threesome story out of several to come.

If you enjoy it, I appreciate any Follow, Favorite, Review or PM that you leave for me. Thanks guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are at the harbor of Arkani city at the north west shore of Vindicta. A long Pier leads out into the ocean water. Here, ships from all the other existing regions like Kanto, Johto, Unova, you name it, arrive on a daily basis. Maybe because of this, there is a split in society since the trainers coming from those regions still use Pokéballs to stay connected to their Pokémon. But let's not get into that discussion right now.

"Hah, what a nice breeze." Stephen sighed contently as he took a deep breath of the ocean air.

Stephen was a tour guide in Arkani city. He was a young bright eyed man who stopped at nothing to fight for the integration of Pokémon into human society. His hair was black and reached even down to his shoulder blades with upward curls at the back. He wore a yellow and black cap with the emblem of Arkani city, a flaming Arcanine standing proudly on its hind legs, an orange unbuttoned shirt on top of a black undershirt and red jeans.

"Oops, sorry, sir." A young Pokémon girl in her teens bumped into Stephen who looked out onto the ocean in thought.

"Absolutely no problem, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings either." Stephen smiled at the girl that turned out to be a Gardevoir with a noticeably busty body. She was carrying a basket of flowers.

"Sorry anyways," she shrugged shyly "I'm having a string of bad luck lately, you wouldn't believe what happened to me lately." She explained as she looked out onto the ocean as well.

"Tell me, I have some time until the boat arrives." Stephen looked over at her out of the shade of his cap.

"Well," she took a deep breath "I went on a trek through Vindicta lately and at one point I came through Kalayda City. I was just coming out of one of the museums when all of the sudden there was this shady guy in a trench coat who came out of a nearby back alley and threw a Pokéball at me."

Stephen looked at her in shock "Holy hell, how did you get out of that?"

"Well I don't remember much, but after a long time of just seeing black in that tight tiny Pokéball I was suddenly freed by 2 police officers, one of them was an Arbok I think. I think they were a couple, because the Arbok looked at me really pissed when I thanked the other officer. And after that I ran out of town, I just wanted to get out of there."

"Damn!" Stephen was amazed "But what about these flowers?"

"Oh, right, when I came out of Kalayda I somehow ended up in Crescendo village and came across this flower shop. I guess that was the part where I was lucky, because the owner seemed in a big rush when I met him and he just handed me this basket of flowers before he closed up shop and ran out into the flower field. I don't know what that was about but, well." She took a deep whiff of the flowers "I really love flowers."

"Sounds like a real adventure you had there."

"Yeah, I had. But now I just wanna go home. Sorry, I talked a lot about me now." The girl chuckled "So why are you out here?"

"Oh, right," he put his hands into his pockets "one of my long-time friends from the Kalos region is visiting me along with one of her Pokémon. We've been in contact via mail but it's been a long time since I've actually seen her. I promised her that I'd show them around Arkani a bit since they'll stay here for a day."

"That sounds nice." The Gardevoir smiled cutely up at Stephen before her view wandered out unto the water again. "Hey! There it is!" she yelled out happily.

"Yeah that's the one." Stephen confirmed. A large white cruise liner approached the pier. Stephen was already nervous to see his childhood friend once more and he was curious what Pokémon she travelled with.

With huge spills of water, the liner docked onto the pier. Ropes were bound to the poles and a walking plank was laid out. Several people left the ship until only one girl was walking across the plank. Her long golden wavy hair was flowing in the ocean breeze. She wore a red hat with totally misplaced glasses on it, a black tank top and a red skirt along with carrying a cute red handbag.

The girl's eyes darted around the pier as she left the ship. Finally, she saw Stephen waving at her from the pier. Her eyes lit up happily. "STEPHEN!" she yelled out excitedly as she ran at him at full speed.

Stephen held out his arms with a wide smile. With a huge leap, the girl jumped into his arms hugging his neck tightly. "Happy to see you too, Serena." Stephen wrung out as her hug choked him.

"Oh man, Stephen, I can't believe how long it's been since we've seen each other. It felt like decades." She squeed happily as she nuzzled Stephen's broad chest.

"Well, 7 years almost make up a decade. Man, you have changed." Stephen chuckled. Back then, Serena had shorter hair and was flat as a board. Now her hair was wavy and shoulder long and her breasts were at least D cups.

"You're one to talk, this new mane of yours really suits you." Serena smiled brightly as she played with Stephen's hair. Their eyes were firmly locked as Serena pressed her grown body against Stephen's, making him notice just how much her breasts have grown as they were squished against him.

"Hehe, yeah it grew a lot over the years. So umm…" Stephen looked behind Serena to see if there was anyone else left on the ship. "Didn't you say you would bring a Pokémon with you?" Stephen asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I brought Ember with me. She was really eager to meet you ever since I told her about you." Suddenly Serena started searching around in her handbag.

"What are you doing? Is Serena really tiny or someth…?" The words got stuck in Stephen's throat and his face went pale when Serena pulled out a Pokéball.

"Here she is!" Serena proclaimed proudly as she dropped the Pokéball onto the ground completely oblivious of the petrified Stephen. The typical red light shot out of it and an anthro Delphox emerged. She had really fluffy looking pelt with tufts of fur sticking out of several places across her body. She wore a black tank top just like Serena's to cover up her D cup sized breasts but apparently she didn't need any pants since a thick robe of red fur covered her lower body with a beige foxy tail sticking out of the lower back. Her hair was a flaming shade of red and was connected to her long fox ears.

But Stephen couldn't concentrate on that right now as his gaze was focused on the Pokéball that laid on the ground.

The Delphox politely reached out her clawed hand towards him. "Hi, my name is Ember, you must be Stephen. Serena has told me a lot about you." She smiled at him innocently as a nervous sweat built up on Stephen's forehead.

"What's wrong Stephen?" Serena asked concerned.

Suddenly the Gardevoir from earlier came back. "Hey is that the girl you told me about?" she walked up to the group with a wide smile "Oh and she brought a Delphox with her. That's ni…" her voice cracked as she saw the Pokéball lying on the floor. No idea how she managed it, but her pearly white face turned even paler and her eyes went white in shock before she bolted off, dropping her flower basket.

"Not again! NOT AGAIN!" she threw up her arms and ran away in panic as if she saw a ghost, which in this world could actually happen.

The group was left there in silence as Serena and Ember were utterly confused. All eyes of the surrounding people were fixed on them.

Stephen nervously grabbed the arms of the two girls "I think we should better leave." He mumbled nervously as he pulled them out of the public eye and ran away.

Arriving at the entrance to Arkani, away from anyone who had seen them at the pier, they rested out of breath as Stephen leaned against a nearby wall.

"Haa… Stephen? What was that about?" Serena asked panting.

Stephen caught his breath and explained "Things have changed a lot since you were last here. Pokéballs are outlawed in Vindicta now. It's been a move to allow the deeper understanding of the bond we have with them." Stephen wiped away his sweat.

"You outlawed Pokéballs? You should have told me that before I came here!" Serena crossed her arms slightly angry.

"I know, I know. I forgot that this law isn't really common." Stephen rubbed his eyes, accepting he made a mistake.

He looked over at the startled Delphox who was looking at him curiously. He smiled warmly at her and stretched out his hand to her. "I'm really sorry. I probably made a terrible first impression there. You know already but, I'm Stephen." He giggled slightly as she shyly shook his hand.

"And as I said, my name is Ember. Did we cause you a lot of trouble?" she blushed and smiled sheepishly. Her demeanor was very polite and shy, almost like a wallflower.

Her tiny clawed hand felt surprisingly soft against Stephen's skin and as he looked into her grey eyes it felt soothing. Ember as well couldn't stop staring into Stephen's flaring red eyes. It was as if they were both hypnotized.

"*cough*cough*" Serena made herself noticeable as she still crossed her arms.

"Oh right!" Stephen facepalmed "I promised you, I would show you the city." He chuckled.

He opened the gates to the promenade. "Welcome to Arkani." He proclaimed proudly as the clean, glamorous shopping alley that lead straight through the middle of the city from one end to the other with extending streets leading off it.

The girls' eyes went wide in amazement as they saw hundreds of Pokémon and humans go about their daily lives and shopping around the many stores along the street.

"Wanna go in?" Stephen asked with a broad smile.

"You bet!" Serena said enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around Stephen's right side.

Seeing them holding arms Ember shyly pulled at the sleeve of Stephen's other arm.

"Huh?" Stephen said questioningly as he saw the polite girl nervously twirling her fingers and blushing heavily.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said quietly and rubbed her neck.

Stephen smirked knowingly and extended an arm to her.

Ember looked up at him shyly.

"We don't want you to get lost right?" Stephen smiled innocently.

Calmed down by his friendly smile, Ember wrapped her arms around the left side of Stephen and with one girl on each side, the girls and Stephen entered the shopping district.

The promenade was pretty full this day, but Stephen and the girl pushed through and found an open area where they could walk and talk to each other.

"So how did the 2 of you meet?" Stephen asked to break the ice.

"Well, I was given to Serena as a gift from doctor Sycamore." Ember started to explain.

Serena continued "I got her when she was just a Fennekin, and let me tell you, Ember was so cute back then." Serena almost squeed as she thought about it.

"S…Serena don't say stuff like that about me!" Ember flushed red embarrassedly.

"But it's true! You were such a cute little foxy girl!" Serena continued to tease Ember.

"Sh…shut up!" Ember hid her face in Stephen's arm to hide her embarrassment.

Stephen chuckled "I think I can see that cuteness shine through even now. But I distinctly remember you from the past as well, Serena." Stephen smirked sadistically.

"Do tell!" Ember suddenly jumped at the opportunity to get some dirt on Serena.

Serena stiffened up and blushed nervously "You really don't need to tell Ember about that, right?" she rubbed her neck in hope she would be spared.

Stephen smirked devilishly and turned to Ember who was eagerly waiting.

"Serena used to be a real tomboy."

"NONONONO!" Serena softly punched Stephen's shoulder to make him stop.

"Really?!" asked Ember with wide eyes.

"Oh yes! She and me used to fight a lot when we were young. She tried so hard to be tough with her short hair and her attitude." Stephen laughed along with Ember as steam wafted out of Serena's ears.

"Bahaha! Is that true Serena?"

"Mrmblmrmbl." Serena mumbled in anger.

Suddenly, she smiled evilly and looked up at Stephen "Don't you want to tell her that I constantly beat you while you're at it, Stephen?" She played her trump card.

Ember gasped as she looked up at Stephen who was at a loss for words. She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep from bursting out laughing.

"She…she always cheated though!" Stephen stuttered in defense as both girls were having a laughing fit next to him.

A short moment of silence followed before all three of them broke out into wild laughter. Several people were drawn by the ruckus they made. Most of them smiling and chuckling at their banter.

"Hah, I missed that, Stephen." Serena sighed as she leaned her head on Stephen's shoulders.

"You mean us, constantly teasing each other?" he smirked at her.

"Not just that, just. You know. Walking around together and having fun."

"Yeah, we should visit each other more often, Serena." They smiled at each other warmly.

Ember looked over at them a bit jealous "I wish I had known you both back then, maybe we would all have been friends now then." She said with her ears drooping a bit.

"Well that's what we're here for now, Ember. We can still become friends and make some new memories now." Stephen's gentle smile gave Ember a warm feeling in her heart knowing that they would all be friends from now on.

"Hey look, over there." Stephen pointed at a store that sold Pokémon themed necklaces.

The girls' eyes widened as they walked over to the store. All kinds of Pokémon were portrayed on the golden and silver necklaces.

Before Stephen could even react they were already picking out their favorites. Stephen just stood at the side looking at the excited girls gazing at the intricate designs.

"Stephen!" Serena called out to him.

Stephen looked over to her and was met with a brimming smile of Serena. The necklace she chose had the design of a Dratini swimming in circles wrapping around a red ruby. It looked like it could be the crest of a royal family, making her look like a princess hiding amongst the common people.

"So, what do you think?" Serena blushed as she adorably held her arms behind her back to show off her necklace.

Stephen's face involuntarily turned red as he rubbed his neck shyly. "It… it looks really amazing on you Serena. You look just like a princess. It suits you really well."

"Oh. Thank you." She said quietly as she blushed and clasped the amulet in her hand.

"Stephen, can you please help me?" called Ember from another side of the open store.

"What is it, Ember?"

"I can't get these links together because of my claws. Could…could you do it for me?" she blushed embarrassedly as she turned her back to him and handed him the necklace.

Carefully Stephen wrapped the necklace around Ember's thin neck. The soft fur, tickled his fingers as he pulled the links together and connected them.

As Ember turned around, Stephen was amazed at how much the necklace affected her appearance. She chose an Arceus shaped amulet in gold which along with her robe like fur gave her the appearance of a serene beautiful priestess.

"You look amazing with this amulet, Ember." Stephen praised her.

"Really?" she smiled as she gently touched the golden Arceus.

"Yeah it looks just like something that a priestess of Arceus would wear."

"Th…thank you, Stephen." Ember blushed heavily.

"What the fuck is an animal doing in the shopping district!?" Suddenly a young hooded man called out to them.

"Yeah, what the fuck is it doing here?!" another hooded man alongside of the other added, pointing at Ember who was scared stiff.

"SHE has all right to be here, so get lost!" Stephen stood in front of Ember protectively.

"Ooooh, so you're the one who is out with his dog, eh?" one of the 2 guys smirked.

Ember was readying to pull out her flaming stick to attack them as Stephen held her arm. "No, that's just going to get you into trouble." Stephen whispered to Ember.

Ember looked up at Stephen worriedly but understood and nodded.

But Serena wasn't that quiet. "Hey, stop insulting Ember, she did nothing wrong! Leave us alone!" She yelled angrily at the 2 guys.

"Oh? She your Pokémon?" the man turned to Serena "Why don't you at least put the bitch on a leash?" he snarled at Serena.

Ember was in shock as she hid behind Stephen and Serena from the 2 intimidating men.

Stephen clenched his fists in anger "If you call her a bitch one more time…!"

The man smiled teasingly and leaned towards Stephen "Ah I see, you're a Pokémon fucker aren't ya?" Stephen grit his teeth as the man delivered the final push. "I bet you would really like it if that bitch was actually wearing a leash."

Before the man could even react, two fists were swinging in his direction. "Ack!" he yelled out as he was punched hard and flew about 2 feet through the air before crashing down on the concrete street.

Stephen looked to his side as he noticed that Serena was the other fist that punched the man. After a short moment of surprise, they smirked at each other, knowing that they taught this asshole a lesson.

"Serena! Look out!" Ember called out in shock as the other man ran towards Serena with his fist ready to punch her. Serena turned around and saw the fist, coming towards her. She shut her eyes tightly and held her arms in front of her face to brace herself for the impact.

She was surprised however that the impact didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that Stephen was standing in front of her, the fist hitting him directly and hardly right in his face, breaking his nose.

Stephen stood strong as he didn't budge and shielded Serena from the man's punch.

"Heh, still hit the right person." The man chuckled as he pulled back his fist, proud of his punch.

"How low…" Stephen mumbled "How low do you have to be to insult and then even try to punch some innocent girls!" He yelled as he stepped forward and raised his leg to kick the man in the stomach.

"Urk! *cough*" the hooded man held his stomach and collapsed onto the floor.

Not satisfied, Stephen pulled the man along by his neck and dragged him towards Ember and forced him to face her. "Now apologize!" Stephen demanded sternly as Ember looked down at him in disgust.

"I'm…I'm sorry! We didn't mean it! It was all in good fun right?" the man apologized as Ember jokingly grabbed the heft of her flaming stick.

"No more! No more!" Stephen let go of him as he ran away with his partner in panic.

"Are you okay, girls?" Stephen asked with a heavily bleeding nose but a smile on his face.

"Umm Stephen." Serena said as she pointed behind him. Everyone on the market's eyes were glued to them. And after a short moment of silence, a roaring applause was aimed at them.

Stephen stood there in surprise and waved the people that applauded.

The owner of the store who noticed everything that happened came out from hiding in the store and ran towards the girls. "Is everything alright, I noticed what happened from the store windows. I'm so sorry these people treated you so harshly." The clerk sunk his head in apology.

The girls looked at each other before smiling at the clerk "We forgive you, it wasn't your fault." They said in unison.

"Oh, that's a relief. I see you took some interest in my wares." The store clerk pointed at the necklaces on the girls. "They're on the house of course. You need to believe me when I say: not all people in Arkani are like those guys."

Serena and Ember both looked up at Stephen with a wide smile "We know." They said quietly before both of them hugged each side of Stephen's arms.

 **Later at Stephen's house**

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Stephen flinched as Ember applied a band aid to his nose to cover up the big laceration. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with the two girls kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Hold still, Stephen, I'm almost done." Ember said softly as she applied the band aid to the wound.

"I know, I shouldn't be such a baby about it, but it really stings a bit." He chuckled as he shut one of his eyes at the slight pain.

"You really didn't need to do that for us." Serena said worriedly.

"Don't be silly, you would have gotten hurt otherwise. I'm expendable." He laughed it off as Ember finished treating him. Her face ended up shortly in front of his and her eyes locked with his.

Ember cupped Stephen's cheek "You're not expendable." She said meaningfully and pressed her lips against his. Stephen's eyes widened in surprise as Serena sat there quietly smiling.

Ember crawled up to sit on Stephen's leg as she continued to kiss him lovingly, her hands combing through Stephen's long black hair. "*smack* Stephen! Mmmh." Ember moaned between kisses as her tongue snaked into Stephen's mouth.

Stephen was lost in a trance as one of his hands moved down the back of her body, moving underneath her robe like fur and caressing her tiny soft butt.

Stephen and Ember moaned as they pressed their bodies together tightly, seeking skin contact with each other.

"Man, Ember. So aggressive all of the sudden." Serena chuckled and crawled onto Stephen's other leg.

"Serena?" Stephen broke off the kiss with Ember in surprise, leaving Ember hanging in the air with a delirious, lusting look.

Only to then be pulled into another kiss, this time by Serena. Stephen's other hand now laid on Serena's butt as well, caressing the butt cheeks under her skirt. Her skin was smooth and laid perfectly in Stephen's hand. Both girls moaned as Stephen massaged their behinds. Ember, not able to take Stephen's lips, started to lustily lick his neck, making him shiver in arousal.

Serena cupped both of Stephen's cheeks and gazed deep into his eyes. "But Ember has a point. You are not expendable. I think I speak for both of us, but I love you."

"I really do!" Ember panted as she rubbed herself over Stephen's leg "I love you too, Stephen."

"I love you too, girls. Let's make this night, a night to remember." Stephen hugged both girls tightly, making them hum happily in agreement as both girls nuzzled his neck.

Wrapped around each other, the three lovers caressed each other's bodies. Rubbing against each other and undressing each other in the process. Stephen gave each girl equally as much attention as he interchangeably kissed them lovingly with their tongues intertwining and his hands exploring their bodies.

Soon, Stephen found himself in front of an image that left him staring. All his clothes were now off and he stood in front of his bed with his erect member twitching in excitement at what he saw.

"Haa… come on Stephen! I don't want to wait anymore!" Serena moaned heavily.

"Yes, give it to us, finally!" Ember begged as she swayed her butt to entice Stephen to fuck her.

Ember was laying on top of Serena, both of them bare naked and their ample breasts pressed against each other and their pussies on top of each other, on display for Stephen. Their clits rubbed against each other repeatedly, contributing to their excitement and anticipation.

Stephen wordlessly kneeled down on the bed behind the two girls who were impatiently swaying their bodies. Stephen chose his first victim and leaned over Ember. "Are you ready, Ember?" he sensually whispered into one of her large perky ears.

"Any time." She responded with harsh breath bracing herself for the penetration while Serena looked up at her jealously for not being first.

Ember's pussy was surrounded by beige fur that was glazed with her juices, ready for a cock to slide right in. Stephen pushed aside the robe of fur to get a better grip on Ember's soft ass. Ember was flushed red with heat as Stephen lined up his thick cock with her dripping pussy. And while grabbing her hips firmly, Stephen thrust into her, embedding his member in her pussy to the hilt.

"Yaah, AAAH!" Ember moaned loudly as her love tunnel was filled by Stephen's dick. Her folds wrapped around it, caressing it and holding it in place.

"Oh, Ember, you are so tight!" Stephen yelled out as he thrust into her.

"You are my first, Stephen!" she moaned as her body lost strength and she rested completely on Serena.

"Ah! Ember!" Serena called out as Ember's nipples were intensely rubbing against her own in the motion of their thrusting.

Ember looked down at Serena, her face riddled with lust. "Ahh, I'm so sorry Serena. Haa… I haven't even thanked you yet for today and I'm still taking Stephen first." She panted as Stephen fucked her relentlessly and cupped Serena's face to pull her into a hot breathed kiss.

Serena's eyes shot open but she grabbed the back of Ember's head and kissed her deeply in return. Their tongues intertwined and danced around each other slovenly.

As Stephen saw this, he smiled and reinforced his thrusts, gouging Ember inside out.

"HAA! STEPHEN!" seemingly close to climax, Ember laid motionless on top of Serena, cheek to cheek with her as she couldn't hold herself up anymore as Stephen pounded her pussy.

"EMBER, I'm going to explode!"

"CUM INSIDE ME, STEPHEN! I WANT INSIDE!" Ember yelled desperately as Stephen delivered the final thrust.

His hips jerking in his climax, Stephen shot copious amounts of his seed into Ember's furry folds, filling her to a point where it dripped out of her and onto Serena's pussy below.

Collapsing on Serena, Ember looked her deep in the eyes lovingly and chuckled. "He's all yours now."

Stephen pulled out his member but was not even close to going flaccid. In fact, the thought of having sex with Serena made him go hard immediately.

Serena was impatiently rubbing her legs together "Stephen! I want you, right now!" she pleaded as she pulled his hips closer with her legs.

"AAAAWW." Serena moaned lusciously as Stephen entered her in one go, his well lubricated member reaching her deepest depths in seconds, hitting the entrance to her womb.

Panting exhaustedly, Stephen and Serena locked eyes and smiled at each other adoringly.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this right now, Serena." His sweaty hair hung down in front of his face.

"Me neither, Stephen." She looked down at their connection point, semen dripping down onto it from Ember who was passed out on top of her. "Don't hold back!" she demanded sexily.

"Didn't plan to." Stephen smirked before he started ramming into her. His cock filled her and his tip repeatedly hit the back of her pussy.

Ember awoke as she felt the swaying of Serena under her. As she opened her eyes, she was met with Serena's dubious expression of lust, with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Serena, looked up at Ember who was looking down at her as well.

"Aww, I'm so jealous." Ember sulked before she pressed her lips against Serena's.

Stephen pounded into Serena's hairless folds with zeal as the two girls made out on top of each other. Watching their swaying bodies was hypnotizing to Stephen as he fed his lust while watching the two girls kissing slovenly.

"Serena, I'm coming!"

"Me too Stephen!" Serena yelled out between kisses as she moved her hips from side to side to get more pleasure out of his thrusts.

"AAAAAAHH!"

"HHHRRNNGH!"

Serena moaned loudly as she came while Stephen grit his teeth heavily as he pumped her greedy pussy full of semen.

Pulling out of Serena, Stephen was blessed with an incredibly lewd visual. The two girls panting heavily as they laid on top of each other, both with their vaginas filled with cum and embracing each other lovingly as they kissed.

"Haa…Haa…Stephen?" Serena called out to him softly. "Think, you can go another round?" she smirked at him sexily as she shook her hips for him.

"Yes, p…please." Ember was begging for it as well.

His member twitched at the sight of their combined lust for him and regained its full size for one last time.

"I love you, girls." Stephen looked at them lovingly.

"We love you too, Stephen." They smiled back at him and prepared for another round.

 **A few hours later**

Stephen was lying in bed, embracing both girls that laid on either side of him.

"This was amazing." Serena mumbled happily.

"Yeah, it was." Stephen replied as he combed her hair carefully.

"It's a shame we have to go back to Kalos tomorrow." Ember said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." Stephen stared at the ceiling.

"We should visit more often don't we, Ember?"

Ember smiled as she looked up at Stephen "I'd love that. Stephen? I've been thinking about something since earlier today."

"What is it?"

"Would you really be turned on if I wore a leash?" she asked innocently.

Stephen blushed heavily as Serena broke out into a laughing fit.

Ember blushed heavily and hid her face in Stephen's shoulder "I was just curious." She defended herself embarrassedly.

And before long, the three of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **The next morning at the pier**

The trio was standing at the plank of the boat that would lead back to Kalos.

"So this is it." Serena said with a sad smile as she looked at Stephen.

"Seems so." Stephen answered equally sad. "You girls be good to each other while I'm not around, right?"

Ember and Serena smiled before they ran over to him to embrace him in a group hug. They all felt a deep connection to each other that they would never forget.

As the ship departed and Stephen waved them goodbye, Serena stood on the deck of the ship holding Ember's Pokéball in her hands.

"Do you want to call me back, Serena?" Ember walked up to her curiously.

"No, I don't think we'll need this anymore."

Serena looked back to the shoreline of Vindicta and smiled before she dropped the Pokéball into the depths of the ocean.

Ember gently held Serena's hand as they both looked back at the port of Arkani City.

"Until next time." They said in unison.

"Until next time." Said Stephen at the pier, straightened his yellow-black cap and went back into the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, you have no idea how much time I put into this story. It turned out way longer than I intended, but I hope it was worth it.

Espeon44 I hope you liked this story and I did your request justice and again sorry for the long waiting time.

This was the first time I ever did a threesome story so please tell me what you think about it, I appreciate everything that you can give me advice for or give me your opinion on.

Well anyways this was it for chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it and as always I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.


	13. Lucario(Renna) x Zangoose(Shen) x Max

**Warning: This story has incest in it. Somewhat. If you're not into that, you should skip this chapter.**

This story was requested by Austin "SirAuruda1st" Bass. What a name. Anyways, he provided the OC for this story as well. I hope you'll enjoy what story I came up with.

On a different note, I finally made my decision. After Episode 2's 20 stories are over, I'm going to start this new series of Trainer x Trainer stories that I talked about earlier. If you want to stick around even with the change of series, that would be awesome.

But for now, let's get right into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every city of Vindicta has its fair share of problems. In Lagunia city, that problem is Pokémon without owners or parents. For whatever reason, a lot of lonely eggs and frightened wild child Pokémon are found in the countryside around Lagunia. Luckily, there is a home for those who are found. The Pokémon Day Care takes in all those who are too young to care for themselves and looks for people to adopt them and take good care of them. Our story begins right there.

"So you are looking to adopt a Pokémon Mr…?"

"Kyoshi, Max Kyoshi." A 16-year-old boy with long brown curly hair and clear blue eyes entered the Day Care. He had a strong build thanks to a past of Karate training. He wore a green hoodie with a silver gray overcoat on the outside. Inside the jackets, he wore a plain white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Well Mr. Kyoshi, we certainly appreciate your interest in our children." The cheery older man said.

"Well I'd always like to help where I can." The young man smiled back with a wide grin.

"Though I have to say, you look a bit young to take care of Pokémon on your own."

"I know." He answered briefly.

"So why are you doing it?" The elder man asked concerned.

"Because I know how it feels like to grow up alone." Max lowered his gaze in sadness as he followed the old man through the cozy looking house.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be, I came out of it just fine. But I want to keep someone else from going through this."

The old man smiled warmly, his grey moustache accentuated his gentle smile "That is a great mindset young man."

"Thanks." Max smiled shyly before he lowered his gaze again as they walked along.

After a short while they walked past a few of the child' rooms when some loud yells came out of one of them.

"No! Don't take her away!" A young Lucario yelled in the hallway. She was holding on to another Pokémon, a Zangoose that was about to be adopted. The woman who apparently wanted to adopt the Zangoose tried to pry them apart, but to no avail. With one final pull, the Lucario pulled the Zangoose back into their room and quickly protectively hugged the Zangoose close to her, curling up together into a furry ball.

The Lucario who was about 10 years old had long straight black hair and flaring red eyes. Her body was covered in blue and black fur. On top of that, she wore a beige shirt and light blue shorts. On the other hand, there was the Zangoose of the same age. Long flowing white hair with red tips that represented the rest of her fur covered body and red eyes as well. She wore a white long armed shirt as well as red pants.

Both of them had sharp claws that were drawn at the woman, though they were shaking nervously.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't force her to go home with you." A worried Day Care worker was rubbing her neck as she didn't know what to do.

"Just get her out there, I want to adopt that cute little Zangoose there. She should be thankful!" the apparently very rich and pompous woman was aggressively pointing at the little Zangoose like a little child that didn't get its toy.

The Day Care Worker sweated nervously "But you gotta understand, we can't force her out if she doesn't want to go with you."

"Forget you, I'll get her out myself. Come here, sweetie." The woman threateningly reached her arm out to the little scared girl.

The Lucario raised her claws to her. "Touch her and I'll cut you." She was scared as well, but defended the Zangoose nonetheless.

"*deep shocked inhale* That's it! You raised quite some brats here! Good day!" the woman scuffed at the Day Care worker before she aggressively paced out of the Center.

The two girls embraced each other tightly and were whimpering in fear.

Max saw the 2 girls and turned to the old man who was stunned into silence "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"S…sure." The old man looked at Max in confusion, but Max just turned around and walked into the room the two girls were curled up in.

The girls noticed the boy coming closer and hugged each other tightly trying to protect each other.

Max pulled out a tissue and extended his hand. The Lucario didn't notice it but she was actually crying. Reluctantly, she accepted the tissue and her pained expression loosened up.

"Hi, I'm Max." he said softly.

"Are you here to take Shen away from me too?" the Lucario asked as she rubbed away her tears.

"No, I wouldn't dare, you're too scary." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't mess with me." The Lucario finally smiled and her tears started to die down.

"And you? You are Shen, right?"

"Y…Yes, sir." She perked up nervously and tried to hide in the Lucario's chest.

"Are you okay? That woman was pretty mean to you."

"I'm alright thanks to Renna." She smiled happily up at the Lucario.

"Shen and Renna huh? You girls were pretty brave there, to stand up against an adult."

"It was scary though." Shen said quietly.

"Yeah, I can imagine, are you sisters?"

"No, but we've been together ever since we hatched." Admitted the Lucario shyly.

"I see, but you two were amazing, you stuck together like family." Max smiled at them as he extended his arms to them and scratched them behind their ears. They were perky and extremely soft. The girls smiled and happily closed their eyes at his praise.

"So, umm would you like to continue the tour Mr. Kyoshi?" the old man came up from behind.

"No, I think I found someone I'd like to take home with me."

"Umm… okay, which one of them?" the old man asked concerned.

The girls were embracing each other protectively, raising their guard again as Max looked at them.

"Both of them." He smiled at them reassuringly.

The girls' faces loosened up and looked at Max in disbelief.

"At least if that's okay with you?" Max asked as he extended his arms to them.

The girls looked at each other and back at him before they both smiled from ear to ear and tackled Max to the ground in a group hug.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" the girls were overjoyed and tightly pressed their faces against Max's chest.

"I think that's a yes." The old man smiled appreciatively.

"Seems like it." Max smiled down at the two girls nuzzling him. "Do you know what that means too?"

The 2 Pokémon looked up questioningly.

"You are actual sisters now."

The girls looked at each other as their eyes widened in realization and they tackled Max even harder.

"Seems like they've taken a liking to you, young man." The old man chuckled, happy that the two girls found a new home.

"I promise I'll be the best daughter ever!" the Renna proclaimed proudly.

"Me too!" added Shen.

"As long as I can see you both smiling, that's okay with me." Max said as he scratched the girls' ears once more, eliciting happy hums from both of them.

"So, wanna go home?" Max asked as he reached his hands out to them. And before he knew it, two soft tiny hands were placed in his. This time, without claws.

 **8 years later**

Late evening. The sun is setting on the horizon. And Max was on his way home, carrying two bags of groceries.

"Man, what a day." He sighed to himself. He was working as a construction worker to provide for himself and the 2 girls he raised and waited for him at home.

Reaching the door to the small house he owned in Lagunia City, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Well, here we go."

He opened the door and stepped inside "I'm home!"

Immediately two heads with perked up fluffy ears poked up from behind the TV sofa.

"URK!" Groceries covered the whole floor as Max was hit by two large pairs of breasts. Turns that Renna and Shen get really… active once they start to like someone.

"MAX IS HOME!" Renna yelled out in joy as she embraced Max with all her might, which was quite a lot.

"Max." Shen mumbled happily as she nuzzled Max's neck like a kitten wanting to be cuddled.

Max withstood their massive attack and was still standing. Practice makes perfect.

One girl hanging on him from each side of his body, he wrapped his arms around them and squeezed their soft bodies firmly. "Hey girls, it's great to see you again." He smiled down happily at the two girls who appreciatively nuzzled his chest. They looked so cute together when they were happy.

"Did you bring something to eat?" Renna asked anxiously.

"Yep, I bought pancakes."

Shen's eyes lit up "With blueberries?"

"Yep."

"And with syrup?" added Renna.

"Yes, all your favorites. I thought I'd spoil you today."

"YISS!" Renna pumped a fist in joy.

Both girls were huge fans of sweet stuff.

Ever since they've been together, the girls kept growing more and more. Each developing a curvy, sexy body.

Shen was now a bit taller at about 160 cm and had plumb hips with a bushy white tail at the back as well as pretty voluptuous E cup breasts that heavily bulged out of her white long armed shirt.

Meanwhile, Renna had a more, slender body and was now 170 cm tall. Her hips were thin and smooth with a cute little butt that had her long blue pry bar shaped tail on the top of it. Her breasts were a bit smaller than Shen's but at D cup size, still very impressive, and big enough to perk out from her beige tank top that she wore all the time.

After taking off his outdoor clothes and preparing the pancakes Max brought for dinner. Him and the girls huddled up on the sofa to watch some TV and relax together. Max sat in the middle as one girl leaned against him from either side, using his legs as a table for their plates with the pancakes.

"MMH sho tashty." Renna hummed happily as she gulped down on the syrup covered pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Renna." Max chuckled as the syrup ran down her mouth.

"Oops, sorry." Renna covered her mouth in embarrassment. She was a bit cruder than Shen, but she still had manners. Max looked at her and smiled, happy he raised her well.

Suddenly though, his face turned stiff as he looked at Renna. She slowly and tentatively ran her finger across her lips. Her eyes were turned towards Max, so she noticed he was watching. She smiled devilishly and held up her syrup covered finger in front of her mouth.

"What's wrong Max?" Renna asked teasingly, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Slowly, she crept her tongue along her finger, savoring every drop of syrup she could.

Max gulped audibly as he shook his head in denial "Nothing, I'm good." He rubbed his neck nervously and turned to Shen. "Anyways, how are your pancakes Shen?" He smiled at Shen trying to evade his attention from the dirty thoughts of Renna.

"The pancakes are great. Daddy always picks my favorites." Shen looked up at him with the most adorable look ever. Her eyes shimmering with admiration. This crushed every chance of getting away from the dirty thoughts.

"Thank you for treating me so nice daddy." Shen smiled adorably as she cuddled up to Max. She hugged his arm tightly, making his arm disappear between her breasts. The white shirt was so thin it was almost as if it wasn't there.

Max built up a sweat, enduring his excitement as his arm was wrapped up in blissful warmth and softness. His mind raced at the immoral feelings he had as Shen called him daddy over and over, fueling his dirty thoughts.

And just to put the cherry on top.

"Hey, don't keep daddy all to yourself, Shen!" Renna sulked as she pressed her body tightly against Max from the other side.

Max felt the blood rushing to his nether regions as he was now sandwiched between two pairs of boobs from each side.

"Is everything alright daddy?" Shen asked innocently.

"Yeah, you look so bothered." Renna smirked.

Both girls put their hands on Max's thighs, slowly creeping upwards.

"Daddy." Renna whispered under her hot breath as she moved her face closer to Max's. She was flushed red with lust.

"Renna?" Max asked nervously but before he knew it, his lips were locked with hers. Her mouth tasted of sweet syrup.

"Renna, Shen, what are we doing here." Max asked in a delirious daze as the kiss still lingered on his lips.

"You know we are 18 now, it's not fair that we have to live with the guy we love every day and he doesn't even make a move on us, so we are taking the initiative now."

"But, is this alright? You are like daughters to me."

Shen came from the other side and pressed her lips to Max's. The taste of blueberries lingering on her lips. "Does it really matter, when we love each other? You do love us right, daddy?"

The two girls looked at him anticipating his answer.

Max looked at each of the girls, their eyes looking up at him anxiously. There was no point in denying that he loved them more than anything else. He looked down at them and smiled. "Of course I love you." He embraced them tightly, pressing their soft bodies against him.

The girls smiled blissfully and nuzzled his chest happily.

"So can we?" Shen asked shyly as she blushed.

Max pulled her close "Yes we can." And pressed his lips against hers. Shen's heart began to race as Max pushed his tongue past her lips and intertwined his tongue with hers. "MMMHH daddy, I love you!" She mumbled as her tongue wrestled with his.

"Guess I'll take his first then, seeing as you're busy up there."

Max looked over at Renna who dropped her light blue shorts, exposing her furry untouched pussy. Her fur was glistening with her juices that gathered from the anticipation. Quickly, she unbuttoned Max's jeans and sat down on his exposed lap.

Max was rock hard at the sight of Renna, who now sat on him, sliding her wet sex over Max's rod.

Renna bit her lower lip in excitement. "Oh daddy, I wanted you to take my first time for so long." Renna's face flushed red as she showed her desire to Max who was entirely entranced by her moving her hips back and forth on his cock.

"Aww, daddy, you're ignoring me!" Shen nagged sulkily. "But I know how to get your attention." She smirked as she pulled her white shirt over her head. As the shirt passed her breasts they plopped out of it, swaying freely.

Max was immediately drawn to look over at her enormous orbs.

"Hehe I knew you were looking at them dirty earlier." Shen giggled but blushed a bit at the embarrassment of exposing her breasts to Max. "You… You can touch them if you want to." She allowed him shyly.

"Shen, your breasts are beautiful." Max whispered to her before his hand grabbed onto one of them and squeezed them heartily.

"Nyaa!" Shen squeaked "Touch me! Touch me more!" Shen was extremely sensitive. Her light pink nipples were hard and were teased by Max's fingers that dug into her breast.

Max though wasn't satisfied with just touching and latched onto her other breast with his mouth. Her white fur tickled his skin and added to the sensation.

"AAAAAH, DADDY!" Shen moaned loudly and cradled the head of her adoptive father to keep him in place. His face was smothered by her breast but he still extended his tongue and began lapping at her voluptuous tit.

Renna looked at him, losing himself in Shen's breasts.

She smirked as she realized that she had the upper hand here with Max's cock just underneath her. "Here I come." She announced before she lowered herself onto Max's manhood.

"AAAHHH!" Max pried his face from Shen's breast to let out a loud moan, as Renna skewered herself on his cock.

Renna looked up at him with teary eyes, she was a virgin and took him in way too fast.

"Does it...ow…feel good?" she sniffed as her pussy contracted painfully from her broken hymen. She forced a smile as the tears streamed down her face.

"Renna." Max whispered worriedly. He leaned forward and lifted up Renna's chin before he kissed her tears away.

Renna looked him deep into the eyes "I love you." Her smile was now genuine and her pain subsided slowly.

"I love you too Renna, but don't rush it, I want you to enjoy this."

"Got it." She answered confidently and slowly started to move her hips. Her face started to loosen up and she started to feel Max's member inside of her. She had a feeling of fullness she had never felt before, every time he reached deep inside of her.

"Daddy, I want to feel good too." Shen whined as she rubbed her legs together. A large wet stain had formed in her pants after she saw her sister penetrated by Max.

"Don't worry Shen, I'll take care of you too." Max smiled at her as he reached inside of her pants and drove his fingers across her sopping wet slit.

"OOOH." She weakly leaned her weight on Max as her body went limp. "Your fingers feel so good!" she drooled as she lovingly smiled at Max before she desperately kissed Max yet again. This time she was the one who pushed her tongue into Max's mouth. Her tiny tongue tried hard to lick against the bigger tongue of Max as he continued to rub his fingers across her folds, occasionally teasing her exposed clit, driving her mad with pleasure.

Meanwhile, Renna was picking up the speed as the pain of her deflowering was completely gone. "Oh Arceus, Max, you're dick is filling me up so good." She panted as she repeatedly humped him. Her hips slammed down on Max's cock and engulfed him to the hilt inside her folds. Exploring what positions feel good, Renna gyrated her hips with every time she lowered herself onto Max. His cock scraped her walls and stimulated her in her deepest places.

Renna's tongue lolled out of her mouth and saliva ran down the side of her lust riddled face.

"MAX!" she yelled as the pleasure took over and she was closing in to her climax.

"MAX!" yelled Shen as well as Max pumped his fingers into her. Her juices frothed inside of her pants and she moved her hips lustily, riding on Max's fingers as she kissed him deeply.

"Girls! Haa… I'm gonna cum any second."

"Me too!" Shen moaned into his mouth.

"Me haa… too!" panted Renna who shook her hips wildly trying to push herself over the edge.

Finally, Renna slammed her hips down one more time just as Max rubbed Shen's clit. And moaning in unison, each of them hit their orgasm.

Loud moans of pleasure filled the room. Shen's juices sprayed out onto Max's hand and Renna's onto his lap. Max's seed spurted out into Renna's pussy, giving her an extra feeling of satisfaction as the seed shot out into her.

All of them slumped down onto each other, dripping with sweat.

Renna slid off of Max's cock, letting the seed run out of her. "Look how much you filled me up Max." she smiled at him satisfied.

Max gulped audibly and at the lewd sight grew hard again.

"Does…Does that mean it's my turn now, daddy?"

"Yes, Shen, I have one more in me, and it wouldn't be fair otherwise." Max smiled at her.

"Yay." She let out a cute little cheer as she crawled onto Max's lap, pulling down her pants and panties on the way.

Immediately, Renna was all over Max as she kissed him with zeal. Her eager tongue crept around his as their lips were firmly locked to each other.

Shen meanwhile was wet in anticipation and with her soft hand lined up Max's cock with her dripping sex. "Please feel good, daddy." She demanded shyly as her face was red with desire. And seeing as it was very painful for Renna, Shen learned from it and slowly lowered herself on Max's length.

"NYAA!" immediately she felt an overwhelming pleasure. "Daddy, don't look at me, my face looks so lewd!" she whimpered as her vagina contracted profusely from the intense stimulation.

"Don't worry Shen, he won't see a thing." Renna smirked devilishly.

"What do you mean?" Max looked at her in confusion.

Renna whispered into his ear "These aren't the only lips you'll get to taste."

Before Max could even react, Renna stood up and forced her pussy onto Max's mouth. "I'm sorry for being so forceful daddy. But I need you! Please lick me!"

Max's eyes widened, but instinctively stuck out his tongue to play with her folds.

"Yes, just like that!" Renna moaned as she rode her hips over Max's face. The blue fur around her pussy brushing against his face as she moved side to side.

"Daddy! I'm so full with you…AAHH" Shen was desperately gyrating her hips over Max's lap. His cock scraped her inner walls and stimulated her G-spot repeatedly. Her face was driven wild with pleasure and drool dripped down from her chin.

A wide smile crossed her face. "I'm being filled by daddy, I'm so happy." She yelled out cutely as her plumb lips swallowed Max's cock.

"Yes! Lick me deeper!" Renna held the back of Max's head as he stirred up her insides with his long tongue. He licked inside of her, stimulating her walls while also lapping at her clit.

"DADDY, I'm coming!" Shen yelled out desperately, close to orgasm.

"Me too daddy!" Renna moaned as she ran her fingers through Max's long brown hair.

Max was motivated from their cute moans and reinvigorated his efforts to please them. He thrust his hip up at Shen and sucked on Renna's clit.

"DADDY!" the girls moaned in unison. And as Shen slammed down her hips and Renna pressed his face against her pussy all three of them came hard.

Shen and Renna jerked up harshly as their orgasms hit. Max shot out his second load of semen, filling Shen to the brim with his seed.

After all of them came down from their high. They cuddled up on the stained sofa, their power having left their bodies.

Max pulled up a nearby blanket and covered up himself and the girls who nuzzled him lovingly.

"That was amazing" Renna closed her eyes and whispered happily.

"You were amazing, daddy." Shen smiled cutely and rubbed her head against Max appreciatively.

Max smiled and hugged the girls, squeezing them lovingly. "You girls were amazing as well. I never imagined we would end up like that."

Renna looked down in thought before she looked up at Max, smiling "I'm happy that you adopted us and not that woman." Renna chuckled.

"Me too, Renna. What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd probably have to stick to masturbating." Shen brought out dryly.

After a short moment of disbelief at what she said, all three of them started laughing.

Max pulled the girls close to him "I think I like it WAY better this way though." He smiled at them warmly.

The girls' eyes were glistening with tears "Yeah, me too." Said Renna.

"Me too." Whispered Shen.

And they all fell asleep to the static of the TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it for the new chapter and the second threesome story.

I gotta admit, I'm pretty proud of this one. The last chapter had a bit of a lack of sex, so I thought I'd go all out this time. I hope that was the right decision and you all liked it.

Austin "SirAuruda1st" Bass. Man I can't get over that name. I hope you liked what I made out of your request and it was worth the admittedly long wait.

I know the scenario was a little shoddy, but well it's fantasy.

Anyways, that's it for this week, please let me know if you liked this chapter and review as much as possible, it really helps me figure out what you like. And as always, have a good night, day or anything in between.


	14. Gardevoir(Selina) x Arturo

Well here we are. The obligatory Gardevoir chapter. Can't have a Pokémon series without it. It was requested by a Guest reviewer. It's a bit of a shame I can't credit a specific person but oh well.

Seeing as this is a really popular Pokémon I better give it my best. Hope you'll enjoy it.

If you do, please leave a follow, favorite or review. I'll really appreciate it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The large cruise ship left the pier. Aboard, a young Guardevoir on a mission. Her name, Selina. A beauty to behold and a prime example of her species. Her body was feminine with a beautiful dress half green half white which went with the color of her skin and her hair. A red horn piercing from her front like her brave heart and her strong will.

"Hi there."

"WAAAH." Selina shrieked as a feminine voice called out to her from behind making her drop her basket of flowers that she carried. Just as she finished her inner monologue.

"Sorry, I was a bit lost in thought hehe." Selina rubbed her neck in embarrassment as she turned around to face the owner of said voice. She opened her eyes as she saw 2 familiar girls in front of her.

Selina's face turned pale as she fell to her knees. "Please don't capture me, I need to get home!"

The 2 girls were Serena and Ember on their ride back home. The human girl and the Delphox looked at each other before they started giggling.

"We're not going to capture you, I'm sorry though, I didn't know about the anti Pokéball laws in Vindicta."

"Huh." Selina looked up at her as she slowly realized that she meant no harm.

Serena extended her arm to Selina with a smile "I'm Serena."

Selina smiled in relief as she took her hand and stood up "Selina. Thank Arceus, I need to get back home ASAP."

"Oh, you're from Kalos too?" Ember asked curiously from behind Serena.

"Oh no, I live on Kabakas together with my mentor, this ship docks there on its way to Kalos.

"A mentor huh?" Serena perked up curiously "Who is he?"

"Actually, you might know him. My mentor is Arturo Cornella." Selina smiled with pride, her eyes happily closed.

Serena gasped in surprise "Arturo Cornella? THE Arturo Cornella? The most famous painter of Vindicta?"

"The one and only. He's the reason I'm out here on the mainland. He sent me on a secret mission." She answered vaguely as she gently touched a small pouch that she carried around her waist, trying to not let Serena and Ember see it.

"Aww I'm so jealous." Ember raved with glowing eyes. "Arturo Cornella is so talented. He draws such fantastic seascapes."

"Haaa… I know right." Selina clasped her heart "The way he moves his brush over the canvas is like witnessing magic, his techniques are so flawless, his arms are so strong that they make you want to be held by him and his eyes are so deep…" she jerked up as she noticed what she was saying.

Two pairs of glittery eyes looked at her in amazement.

"I m…mean I…I…"

"Have a crush on my mentor?" Serena smiled smugly.

"WAAAA!" Selina's face burned red with embarrassment. "I…I…I no." she covered her mouth with her tiny fists as her eyes turned shaky "I wouldn't…he wouldn't… Me and Mr. Cornella. OOOOHHH." Steam was rising from her ears. Her mind overloading with the shear possibility that she could be with her idol.

"I see." Serena rubbed her chin in thought "You haven't even tried to make a move on him huh?"

"No! I wouldn't dare, I'm just his assistant. He wouldn't want me." She waved her hands in denial as she tried to distract from the subject.

"Well, did he make any moves on you?"

Selina's eyes widened "He never did anything like that, if he did…"

Selina started fantasizing

" _Selina, have I ever told you how gorgeous you look."_

" _Mr. Cornella?"_

" _Don't say anything, my dear. I'll make you feel my love. I will make you feel like the dazzling princess that you are."_

" _What will you do to me?"_

" _Something I should have done for a long time."_

"Selina? Selina?!" Serena snapped her fingers in front of Selina. Her look was vacant and her face was flushing scarlet red with steam rising up from her ears.

"I think we lost her." Ember said worriedly.

"SELINA!" Serena yelled into Selina's ear.

"WAWAWhat? Huh?" Selina stumbled as she snapped out of her daydream.

Serena grabbed both of Selina's shoulders and spoke sternly. "You have a crush on Mr. Cornella don't you?"

"Y…Yes." She admitted shyly.

"And you want to be with him right."

"Yeah?"

"Then you need to make the first step otherwise it's not going to happen." Serena explained like a teacher "Do something drastic, something that makes him recognize you as a woman."

"S…Something drastic?"

"Yes something that will make him take notice."

"Uuuuhh." Selina fidgeted as she tried to think of something. That was quickly interrupted though.

"KABAKAS ISLAND MAIN PORT!" It rang out through the ships loudspeakers.

"AH! I need to get off here." Selina jerked up as she grabbed her flower basket and ran to the pier.

Serena and Ember stood at the side of the boat waving at her as the ship sailed off again.

"Don't forget what I told you Selina, and good luck!" Serena yelled after her.

Selina waved back at her and was left alone with her thoughts. "Something drastic huh?" she sighed to herself as she made her way back home.

After a few turns she finally saw it. A separate small island connected to the main island with a hanging bridge. On top of the smaller island stood a large building reminiscent of a Greek Pantheon with huge columns. Instead of walls, the building was connected with windows that connected the columns to allow a full view of the outside. The inside was made up of one huge open room which served as a gallery for Mr. Cornella's paintings and a secluded area of the building serving as the living space.

Selina stood at the beginning of the hanging bridge looking down nervously. "Well, here we go again." She gulped and stepped forward, step by step getting over to the other side. Her legs were shaky and she clamped her flower basket to her chest.

"Don't look down, don't look down."

The bridge creaked under her feet. Underneath was a deep abyss of water smashing against the cliffs. And of course she looked down.

Panicking she closed her eyes and tried to run to the other side of the bridge without looking ahead.

"WAHH!" As Selina came close to the other side of the bridge, she stumbled over a broken plank. She clenched her eyes shut as she prepared for hitting the ground.

But half way through her fall, she was suddenly stopped. Instead of cold hard ground, her face landed on something softer. Something warm and familiar.

"Still scared of the old hanging bridge huh Selina?" A gentle voice called out to her as she realized she fell against the chest of her Mentor, Mr. Cornella who kindly smiled down at her.

She immediately recognized him. Dark red messy short hair, a goatee with moustache, a beret on his head and an apron stained with paint.

Selina blushed profusely as she realized that she was pressing her body against him after her fall. Her double D cup breasts pressed against him.

"M…M…Mr. Cornella! I…I…I…" she stuttered shyly as she fidgeted from how close they were to each other.

"Hehe, you haven't changed a bit since I sent you off to Vindicta." He chuckled as he rubbed her green hair.

Selina blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"Somehow that makes me happy though."

Selina looked up at him slightly more relieved.

"Welcome home my dear. I'm glad you're back."

Selina smiled as she leaned into his hand, petting her hair. "Me too, Mr. Cornella."

And together they headed back into their home.

 **A short while later**

Selina and Mr. Cornella sat out on the veranda at a small wooden table.

"…and after all that I met a really nice guy at the pier and he waited for a girl that used Pokéballs. Can you believe that?!" Selina flaunted excitedly as she told Mr. Cornella about her travels over some coffee. Everything from how she started out in Kalayda, made her way past Crescendo village and the Kleftos Meadows to Blizzuria village in the Glace Tundra and back to the port of Arkani City.

Mr. Cornella took a sip of his cup of coffee as he listened to her intently. "I'm happy that you had some good experiences in the field." He chuckled. "Though I wish I wouldn't have sent you out there alone."

"Mr. Cornella?" Selina whispered gently as she noticed his sad expression.

"I was an embarrassment of a mentor to expect you to endanger your life just for some pictures. And I am sorry for that." He bowed his head to her.

Selina pulled out the camera that was tucked into her pouch and looked at it with a happy smile. "I would always do it again if it was for you Mr. Cornella." Selina proudly held out the camera to him and showed him the pictures she made.

Mr. Cornella had been on a painter's block lately. As a man who has never been around the world much, he could only draw the seascapes of Kabakas. After a while he was burned out, and asked Selina to get him some pictures for reference since he himself couldn't leave his work behind.

Mr. Cornella looked down at the screen of the camera and was greeted by multiple sceneries. The flowers of Crescendo Village, the Auroras of the Glace tundra, the lit skyscrapers of Kalayda City, it was all there, captured in expertly photographed pictures.

He closed his eyes with a smile of joy "Just how did I deserve such a loyal assistant as you, Selina."

Selina flushed red as she saw him smile at the fruit of her labor "Ah it's nothing. I'm not amazing, you are the one who will bring it to life." She smiled shyly. "I'm looking forward to seeing you draw again." She whispered barely audible but with a joyous smile that could melt anyone's heart.

Mr. Cornella blushed as he rubbed his neck "Hehe, you're praising me too much." He smiled sheepishly. Their gazes met as they smiled at each other adoringly. The large open room was silent. No one was there but them as the room was flooded with orange light coming through the large windows.

Selina and Arturo sat next to each other at the simple foldable table. The steam rising from their coffee. They embarrassedly averted their eyes, as they were both too shy to look at each other.

" _Do something drastic, something that makes him recognize you as a woman."_ The thought drifted through Selina's mind as she quietly watched Arturo take tiny sips from his coffee, his eyes occasionally crossing her gaze.

Arturo set down the coffee "Well, now that I had my break, I guess I need to get back to work." He motioned to get up.

Suddenly Selina wordlessly stood up, walked towards Arturo and sat down on his lap before he could get up. Selina wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed into his shoulder.

Arturo was taken aback by her sudden show of affection. She felt light, almost weightless as she sat on him. Selina suddenly started to cry and tears ran down her cheeks onto Arturo's shoulders as she hugged him tightly. Arturo gently wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her back. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to take care of her right now. Their bodies were intertwined as Selina started lightly sobbing.

"Mr. Cornella." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"What is it Selina?" he asked worriedly.

"I missed you." She sobbed, her tears staining his shoulder.

"I know I missed you too, Selina."

"No, not like that." she broke him off. "I know I don't show it to you that much but I am really scared when you're not with me. The whole time that I was out travelling, I was scared. I jumped at everything and I was nervous the whole time, because you weren't there to protect me." Selina was bawling and hugged Arturo close to her.

"Selina." Arturo mumbled as he realized the weight he had put on her. "Shh, I'm here for you now. You were really brave."

"I'm not brave." She sat up and looked Arturo in the eyes.

Arturo looked up at her with a warm smile "You are, nobody else would have done that for me."

"Hehe, see, you always make me feel better about myself." She rubbed away her tears with the sleeve of her dress.

"Besides, you want to know a little secret too?"

"Yeah?"

"During the whole time that you've been gone I couldn't finish a single painting."

"Why?"

Arturo cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him "Because you are my muse, Selina." He slowly guided Selina's face to his. Their lips touched gently as they pecked at each other.

Selina flushed red, and tears began to rise in her eyes once more as they kissed. Her slender body and her busty breasts rubbed against Arturo. Their heat connected and their lips were lovingly playing with each other. The orange sunshine of the dusk shining on them from the side, making their special moment that much more effective.

Delirious they parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Selina blushed as she trailed her lips with two of her green fingers.

"Yeah, wow." Arturo said as he combed Selina's green hair to the side to give way for her scarlet red eyes.

"Selina, have I ever told you how gorgeous you look."

"Mr. Cornella?"

"Don't say anything, my dear. I'll make you feel my love. I will make you feel like the dazzling princess that you are."

"What will you do to me?"

"Something I should have done for a long time."

" _It happened! It really happened!"_ Selina was overjoyed as Arturo picked her up bridal style and carried her inside into the bedroom.

The bedroom was cozy and was illuminated by a small fireplace. A king size bed formed the center of it with red silken bedsheet covering it.

Arturo gently laid Selina down on the soft bed before crawling on top of her. His shirt was already tossed to the other side of the room, leaving his well-toned body uncovered. Lying under him, Selina sensually traced the line of his abs and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Arturo leaned over her and started to suck on Selina's neck, eliciting cute small moans from her.

"I've never expected to hear something like that from you, Selina."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cornella." Selina blushed embarrassedly.

"I think we're past Mr. Cornella, call me Arturo." He chuckled.

Selina smiled widely and cupped Arturo's cheek in her soft, tiny hand. "You're right. Please take care of me alright Arturo?" she asked shyly as she sheepishly looked up at him.

Happy with hearing her say that, Arturo leaned down once more and captured Selina's lips. "I love you Selina." He said after he kissed her.

Selina's heart jumped at his words and overjoyed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss giving him his answer if she loved him as well. This kiss was deep and mature. Their tongues intertwined and their bodies rubbed against each other. His goatee tickled her skin but Selina could still feel the firmness of his lips. Arturo's bare chest rubbing against the soft fabric of the Gardevoir's dress.

Arturo was mad for her and during his lust driven kiss pulled down the top of Selina's dress. Her breasts were creamy white just as the rest of her body. Cute pink nipples formed the top of them, refining the already beautiful shape of them.

Selina was gasping in surprise as Arturo cupped her right breast. Massaging the big orb of flesh in a circular motion. He never broke from the kiss and the stimulation from both the kiss and Arturo's touches, made Selina quiver under him. But she wasn't scared, Arturo would never harm her and she entrusted her entire body to him.

They broke apart from their kiss. Eyes locked and full of lust. "Arturo." Selina whined biting her lips as she grabbed the hem of her dress. Heat rushed to her loins as the excitement got to her from the foreplay.

"Don't worry my love, I'm here." He whispered as he hugged her close.

Selina nuzzled his shoulder and whispered "I want you…so much." She brought out with ragged breath.

Arturo took the hint and unbuckled the belt of his jeans ridding himself of them. His erect member sprang forth and Selina couldn't take her eyes off his towering length.

Arturo gently removed Selina's hands that were holding on to the bottom of her dress. He lifted it and was greeted with the site of her white lace panties adorned with a red ribbon. The spot of her sex was clear and wet, taking on the shape of her virginal lips underneath.

Arturo slowly pulled them down giving him full view of her light pink folds.

He crawled atop of Selina again and looked her deep into the eyes. Both of them looked at each other for approval.

"If we do this Selina, you will no longer be my assistant."

Selina looked at him in surprise.

"You will be my lover, Selina." He whispered softly.

Selina's thin legs wrapped around Arturo's waist, pulling him closer. "I'll risk that." She chuckled with a loving smile.

Arturo smiled back at her as well before he lined up his member with her entrance. Slowly, he pried apart her folds with the head of his dick. Her insides felt warm and tight, embracing his member from all sides until he reached a tight spot. It was the seal of her virginity, her hymen.

Arturo, worriedly looked down at Selina who bit down on one of her fingers to bear the pain of her first penetration.

Her eyes met his. She clenched her eyes and nodded before Arturo broke through.

"HNNNG!" Selina pressed her face into Arturo's shoulder. Her face was scrunched as she slowly accommodated to the foreign object in her pussy.

Arturo's member reached the back of her love tunnel and rested there. Her walls contracted around him, adding light pressure to his shaft.

Arturo held Selina in his arms, combing her hair to comfort her. "See, I said you were brave, Selina."

Selina looked at Arturo, her eyes filled with tears of pain and joy. She smiled cutely "Did I do good, Arturo?"

"Extremely good, my love." He combed the hair out of her face. Her bangs were sweaty and her breath labored, but she managed to giggle girlishly and nuzzled her face in Arturo`s chest.

"You can move now. It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered happily.

Arturo kissed her cheek, making her blush shyly before he started to gently thrust into her. Her legs, wrapped around his waist, kept him in place, not letting his member slip out of her.

He added to Selina's pleasure as he started to massage her breasts again. His fingers sunk into her flesh and teased her tiny perked up nipples.

"It's starting to feel good, Arturo." Selina whined as her body was pressed closely against his.

"Me too, Selina." Arturo admitted as his cock slid in and out of her tight pussy. Her love tunnel sucked at his tip, pulling him back in every time he pulled out. It was as if it never wanted him to leave. To always stay inside it.

Arturo thrusts began to pick up speed as the pain of Selina's deflowering subsided. Her breath began to get ragged and her gaze vacant. Driven by lust, Selina searched for Arturo's lips and locked with them immediately. Her tongue danced with his as they exchanged saliva, moaning into each other's mouth. Selina also started to move her hips in the rhythm of Arturo's thrusts, slamming them upwards against his groin.

"Arturo, I love you!" Selina yelled as the pleasure took full hold of her and her hips moved on their own.

Enticed by Selina's vow of love, Arturo slammed down into her pussy. The bed creaked under his thrusts and the combined weight of the two lovers. The tip of his cock hit the entrance of her uterus repeatedly, knocking against it and driving Selina mad with the stimulation.

"YES! RIGHT THERE ARTURO!" her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her hot breath formed little steam clouds as she moaned.

Close to climax, both of them moved their hips in unison to drive each other over the edge.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU ARTUROOOOOOHH!" Selina moaned loudly as she reached her climax.

Arturo pulled her body close and embedded his seed deep inside of her. A mixture of Semen, juices and blood flooded out of Selina's pussy. Selina convulsed in the torrents of her orgasm as Arturo clenched his teeth as he shot every last drop of semen inside of her.

The couple held on to each other as they slowly lied down on the bed next to each other.

"Wow." Arturo panted in the afterglow.

"Yeah, wow." Selina added as she cuddled up to him. Her head resting on Arturo's broad chest. She couldn't fit in the words to describe how happy she felt deep inside.

A few silent moments passed in which the two lovers just stared at each other still in disbelief at what just happened.

Arturo then opened up first "Selina?" he asked as he caressed her back.

"Yes, Arturo?" she smiled happily with her eyes closed.

"You know, now that I'm going back to painting, I was thinking."

Selina cocked her head curiously.

"And there is one kind of painting that I haven't done before. But I'd need your help for it."

"Of course, I'll always help you with your paintings." She proclaimed proudly "What do you need?"

"I need you for it."

"Huh?" Selina asked confused.

Arturo looked over at the basket of flowers that Selina brought home from her travels. "You'll see later." He smiled gently and placed a kiss on Selina's forehead leaving her confused but happily giggling at his kiss.

 **6 years later**

A young Kirlia danced across the large hall of the gallery, making pirouettes and teleporting throughout the room. She landed on several stairs and columns, making the whole room her dancefloor.

As her performance came to a close, she teleported herself in front of her two audiences. She bowed deeply as the two onlookers applauded her as they sat on a bench.

"Did you see that, daddy? I danced ALL across the room." The little Kirlia yelled proudly as she exaggeratedly stretched her arms.

"Yes I saw it sweetie, you were amazing." Arturo applauded his little daughter Arin as she happily jumped into his lap. Hugging his chest with a wide smile on her face.

"Was I really that amazing?" Arin asked her parents.

Selina chimed in from the side "Yeah you were, sweetheart. You were so cute in your cute little dress."

Arin grabbed the hem of her skirt shyly at the compliment but beamed with pride. "If I really look that cute, maybe daddy can draw me one day when I'm dancing again." She slumped down a bit "Though I'm not as pretty as mom." She sulked.

"Don't worry, Arin. You're the cutest one though." He said as he petted her hair.

"*cough* cough*" Selina jabbed Arturo from the side jealously.

"Uh… I mean you are the cutest one my dear." Arturo rubbed his neck nervously.

"Hrmph." Arin puffed up her cheeks and turned her back to her father.

"I can't win with you, can I?"

All three of them chuckled and hugged each other.

All the while hanging over them. A painting of a Gardevoir sitting in a bed of flowers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really, really sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. I'll admit it was my fault this time though. I actually finished this story on Sunday but as I read through it the ending wasn't really as good as I wanted it to be so I took this day to rewrite it. Hope you can forgive the delay.

I hope you all, as well as the Guest who requested this story enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too sappy for you.

I want to say thank you again for all the positive support lately.

To say it in the words of the grand master of philosophy….Dj Khaled:

" _You smart."_

" _You loyal."_

" _We da best."_

" _I appreciate cha."_

Wise words from a wise man.

Anyways thank you for reading, if you liked it please leave a review, it helps me out a ton.

And as always have a good night, day or anything in between.


	15. Aurorus(Azuria) x Axel

This story was a request by The Constitutionalist. If you read this, I hope it you'll like this new chapter.

I'd like to try something new with this chapter and actually write it in a first person perspective. Just to try it out and see if it works since I'm considering to write in first person for the new series.

Let me know if you'd like to see the stories after this in first person too or not.

But enough talk, here is the new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mt. Ulciscor, the highest mountain in Vindicta, isn't always as deadly as he usually is. On the less steep side of Mt. Ulciscor even exists a ski resort. The Ulciscor Lodge. It was a nice resort. Fine snow guaranteed all year. The people who come here to visit for holidays or travel probably have a great time here. Good for them.

"Come on! Come on!" I poked the thick layer of snow on top of the roof of the lodge with my snow shovel. I was working for the resort as a maintenance worker. My name is Axel Mallory. I'm 27 years old and I'm pretty much just your average guy, short spiky blonde hair, lightly toned body, average height, green eyes, standard stuff. That is apart from one thing.

Due to a birth defect I was born without my right arm. I had a lot of problems growing up that way and finding work, but thankfully, due to metal and robot Pokémon turning anthro several years ago, allowing communication with humans, they were able to exchange knowledge about cybernetics. So now, I am the proud owner of a synthetic onyx black arm.

Anyways it allowed me to find a job at the Ulciscor lodge. I carry luggage, bring in firewood for the lodge and various other chores that need to be done. Like right now as I am trying to get the abundance of snow from last night's storm off the roof.

"Almost!" I got on my toes and reached my shovel up to the snow to shove it under it.

"YES! Oh no." I just now realized that standing under a large amount of snow about to slide down is a bad idea. Within seconds I am buried under an avalanche of snow.

"*sigh* Fuck me." I cursed as only my head poked out of the snow pile. Thanks to my obsidian black winter jacket and white snow pants the cold wasn't too bad, but that didn't make the embarrassment of not being able to crawl out any less bad.

"Need any help?" a cute girly voice asked from behind me. I turned my face as much as I could. Behind me, giggling, stood the owner of the Ulciscor Lodge. Azuria, the anthropomorphic Aurorus.

Due to being an Aurorus, she was a lot bigger than the average woman, standing at over 2 meters at the age of 20. Proportionate to her blue skinned body, I guess you could say she had moderate C cup breasts, but her most prominent feature was her plumb butt. It was bulging especially since she usually wears tight jeans along with her white sweater. Her hair was long and flowing, reaching down to her lower back and had a mix of vibrant blue and yellow in it and her eyes were clear ocean blue.

"No thank you, I don't need your help, I can get out myself." I said stubbornly.

"Okay, I'll stand by and watch in awe." She sat down on another pile of snow with a smug smile across her face.

Filled with defiance I tried to shimmy my way out of the snow. You'd think a synthetic arm with cybernetics in it would give you an advantage in a situation like that, but surprisingly it doesn't. Finally, I gave in.

"Azuria?" I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Yeeeeees?" she answered with a sense of haughtiness.

"Could you…urgh… help me get out of here?" I brought out reluctantly.

"Sure can do." She chuckled as she got up and walked over to me. She dug her arms through the snow and pulled me up underneath my arms. I hung in her hands like a little child and it annoyed me to look that pathetic.

"You can put me down now, I'm out." I scuffed annoyed.

"Aww but you look so cute like that."

"Stop mocking me okay." I said with a deadpan face as I shimmied myself out of her arms, shaking off the snow from my clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you." She seemed to be honestly sorry, so I decided to let it slide this time.

"You know for being my boss, you are pretty mean to your employees." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Just to you, Axel." She smiled innocently.

"Lucky me, I guess." I wasn't really mad at her, that's just the way she is. Teasing me, but ultimately that's just her way of showing that she's comfortable being around someone. I've been working here for about a year now and Azuria has somewhat taken a liking to me. You could say we are even friends by now.

"I'm still amazed that you can work out here in this heat."

"It's literally -4°F Azuria."

"That's what I'm saying it's so hot. If only I didn't have to wear these clothes all the time." She said as she uncomfortably pulled at the neck of her sweater. "Seriously, I can't thank you enough that you are doing all these chores for me." She smiled warmly at me. Despite her size, she could be really cute sometimes."

I smiled back at her "No problem Azuria, you are letting me stay at the lodge anyways."

"Yeah, I like having you around here, it makes my day all the more bearable when I can see you." Like I said, she could be really sweet, despite her menacing size.

"I like having you around too. Anyways, my shift for today is over, so I think I'm going to take a break for now." I waved her off as I motioned to go back to the lodge.

"Umm…" Azuria called out to me "Would you mind if I come around later?"

I was confused as to what she could want so I answered objectively "Well, it's your lodge so you can pretty much go where you want, can't you?"

"I mean, yeah. But I wanted it to be like a d…" she stopped midsentence and started fidgeting around.

"Like what?"

"Nothing, forget it." She waved it off.

As I turned around I could have sworn I had seen her face slump a little, but I was finally done with work today and couldn't wait to get some rest.

Later in my room I took off my jacket and snow pants and sunk down in my blue bean bag. I laid back and relaxed.

I took in the silence and the interior of my room. It was simple. Desk with chair, black and blue cupboards, a single bed and a flat screen TV. I don't really need a kitchen. The resort has enough of food to offer and I can get it for free since I work here.

"I wonder what Azuria is up to." I wonder to myself as I stare up at the ceiling. "Heh, look at me, 5 minutes home from work and I'm thinking about my boss." I closed my eyes.

" _Hmm, Azuria." I got a tingly feeling inside of me as I thought of her. In my mind I imagined her in front of me. Her Amazonian like figure looming over me, leaning down and facing me, her butt stretching the fabric of her jeans._

" _Hey there, Axel. You seem to be fantasizing about me." She drove her finger across my jawline. Her soft fingers caressing my skin._

" _Yeah, ever since I saw you earlier today, I just couldn't stop thinking about you."_

" _Oh, I know." She leaned in closer to my face, her mix of blue and yellow hair falling over her left shoulder. "You always act so annoyed when I tease you." She whispered into my ear sensually "But actually, you really like that, don't you? It makes you happy." She slightly nibbled the rim of my ear. I shuddered as her nibbles slowly trailed along my cheek until she faced me directly. Our eyes met, her blue ones meeting my green ones. Her face moves closer to mine. Our breaths are hot as our lips are just inches away._

 **Knock. Knock.**

Someone knocked on my door ripping me out of my fantasy. As I realized what I was thinking about, I shook my head repeatedly to get the thoughts out of my head and walked to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked with the lingering thoughts in the back of my head. I looked up and surprise, surprise.

"Heya, Axel." Azuria smiled as she stood in the door. "Can I come in?" she asked shyly.

"Y…Yeah sure." I invited her in reluctantly. She seemed to be deep in thought about something.

I invited her to sit on my bed next to the bean bag that I was sitting in.

"So what did you come here for Azuria?"

She fidgeted around nervously "Well… umm. How is your arm doing, are you okay working with it?"

I took a look at my black synthetic arm. I moved it around, just to see if anything malfunctioned. "No, everything alright. Why are you asking?" I cocked my head in confusion at her sudden concern.

Azuria blushed as her large body made my bed creak. "I was just worried, I know I make fun of you sometimes and joke around when you are having trouble but…" she looked down shyly "sometimes I feel a bit guilty to let you do all the manual labor of the lodge since, you know…" she took a glance at my arm.

I smiled at her reassuringly and took her hand into my synthetic one. Her eyes widened as her hand laid in mine. "This arm, doesn't mean that I am handicapped, Azuria. I can work, touch and feel with this arm. So please don't worry about me."

"But earlier today…" she tried to interrupt me.

"…was something that anyone would have had a problem with. Not just me." I looked into her eyes "Besides, in situations like that, I can count on you, can't I?"

Azuria giggled. "Yeah, you're right." She smiled down at me as I held her significantly larger hand. It was firm and smooth. Our eyes were locked as we exchanged gentle smiles.

"See? I can feel you." I said as I entwined my synthetic fingers with hers. Her eyes widened as I leaned up to her face. Her lips were shaking slightly, before I closed them with mine. I kissed her gently as I held the back of her head. She seemed to be too shy but finally she returned the kiss and hummed.

I crawled up on top of her and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Compared to her, I felt quite small, but the softness of her body felt amazing underneath me. Her breasts were pressed against my chest. Their size was impressive, especially close up like that. Azuria's eyes looked up at me expectantly. I gazed back into her shimmering eyes and combed her vibrant hair.

"Is this okay, Azuria. You know, you're my boss." I slowly caressed her body, trailing my fingers from her hair over her sweater down her sides. Azuria shivered underneath me as my fingers tickled her.

She gulped audibly "I…I'll allow it." She let out some light moans as my hand slid under her sweater. Her belly was soft and plumb with a slight layer of fat. Azuria cradled my head in her arms, her body quivering as my hands explored her body. Finally, I reached up to her breasts. To my surprise, she didn't wear a bra.

"Azuria?" I looked up at her in slight bewilderedness.

Azuria blushed slightly, her cheeks taking on a slightly darker shade of blue. "I have a hard time finding fitting underwear. But it's too hot anyways so I don't bother to get them custom made."

"Well, that makes things a lot easier." I smirked as I started to rub her right breast with my natural hand. The feeling from skin to skin felt incredible. My hand sunk into her breast that was about two hand full for the size of my hand. Her breast was heavy, but wonderfully malleable as I massaged it. I looked at Azuria who by now had her eyes closed as she enjoyed my massage. Small cute moans escaped her and her face was fully flush. She was definitely enjoying this.

I shoved the rest of her sweater upwards, exposing her breasts fully. Her dark blue nipples were large and had perking nubs atop of them. They were so alluring to me and before I even knew it myself, I cupped her other breast from below with my synthetic hand. Comparing the feeling of both my hands, I have to say, feeling the slight cold that emitted from her skin on mine, felt a little more natural, but overall I love the feel of her skin on my other hand as well even if it's only coming through sensors.

As I started to tease her large nipples, I trailed kisses from her chest to her lips making her shiver all the way up. Her eyes were hazy as she deliriously stretched out her tongue to meet mine. One of my hands slid down her side towards her rear keeping slight contact with her skin on the way.

I was almost reaching her butt. I trailed down her lower back slowly. So close.

"Azuria? We need your help at the lobby!" Another Co- worker of the lodge yelled outside in the hallway. Thankfully my door was locked so she couldn't search my room.

I looked down at Azuria who was still out of breath from the kisses and touches and her skin was still slightly glowing blue. Her eyes told me that she was just as disappointed that we had to stop here.

"Come on, don't look at me like that. I'm going to be okay. Go." I said softly as I combed through her hair.

"But…"

"No buts. They need you out there." I said to her. Her concerned face loosened as she knew that I wasn't mad. Hell she was probably just as annoyed.

Azuria smiled and leaned up to my ear "Wait for me at the hot springs tonight."

She pulled down her sweater and gave me a slight peck to my cheek before she headed out. Though she walked a bit more stilted than usual. I knew what that meant and with a satisfied smile I laid back down in my bean bag.

I felt an itch in my pants. All the tension from earlier left a mark on me as well.

"Hold it together until tonight." I swore to myself before I took a short afternoon nap. It was still hours until nightfall.

 **Several hours later**

The lodge had a really nice hot spring in the back of the building. It was a fenced off area to keep people from spying in from outside and was connected directly to the main building. Slight snow fell from the sky as I sat inside of the hot water that gave off wafts of steam. The mixture of extreme cold and extreme heat was soothing and relaxing and somehow found just the right balance to keep my body well-tempered. Thankfully my synthetic arm was resistant to water.

Not long after I entered I heard the door to the main building open. I saw a large figure through the steam, it was Azuria. She turned around and locked the door with the master key to the lodge. She still wore her casual clothes.

"Axel? You here?" she called out quietly.

"Yeah, I'm here Azuria."

A happy smile crossed her face. "Good." She started to roll up her sweater. Dropping it on the ground, she turned herself around, so I was facing her back. Slowly, she leaned forward her but sticking out towards me. She moved her hands to the waistband of her tight jeans and tentatively slid it downwards. The fabric of her jeans stretched as it was pulled over her voluptuous butt. Over her shoulder Azuria looked back at me and giggled girlishly as she noticed my stare focused at her behind. Finally, she pulled off her jeans and her naked body was fully exposed.

From further away, her body looked slimmer and in the grand picture she was very feminine looking. Blue diamonds trailed along her sides starting under her armpits down to her upper thighs and accentuated the curves of her body.

She turned around and walked towards the hot spring. She stepped into the water and swam towards me until she popped up from the water and was just inches away from my face. Her eyes glimmering like the diamonds that adorned her body.

"Did you like seeing me strip for you?" she grinned cheekily.

My heart beat like a drum and I gulped audibly. "Y…yeah, you looked incredibly sexy." I answered honestly.

She cocked her head "Really? I'm not too big?" she drove her hands along her more plumb sides and her butt.

I salivated as she caressed herself "No, just perfect Azuria."

Blushing at the compliment she turned around. She sat down on my lap and laid her arm behind my neck. Her plumb butt was resting on my groin. My eyes widened at the feeling of her significantly larger body on mine. She leaned against me as my head barely reached her shoulder.

"How about now? Am I still not too heavy?" She turned her head to look down at me as my eyes wandered over her bodacious body.

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as my gaze was fixated on her butt flattening on my lap. "No, you're not heavy but." I shyly looked away as my blood flowed to my lower body and my cock sprang into full erection. The top of my member rubbed against the entrance of her exposed pussy. Her folds felt slightly cold but ridiculously soft against my cock.

Azuria gasped as she felt my member rub against her. With half lidded eyes she moved one of her hands down to it, rubbing its underside. I let out heavy breaths as she jerks my member under the hot water. I grab around her, trying to help her insert myself into her pussy.

"Nu uh." She giggles as she stops my hand.

I look up at her in confusion.

"I know how you looked at my butt before. So I thought, maybe you'd like to take that first?" her face was heated and flushed red as she pushed my cock further down, lining it up with her anus.

I knew that her first time would be painful, so I did my best to stimulate her in advance.

Azuria rose up slightly as my member prodded her entrance from behind. Meanwhile my normal hand went up to her left breast massaging it from below while my synthetic hand moved to her pussy and stimulated her clit.

Azuria was breathing harshly at my caresses before she started to lower herself onto my cock. Her insides wrapped around me inch by inch, and a slight coldness surrounded my cock, paired with the snug, soft feeling of her flesh.

Azuria clenched her eyes as she endured my cock spreading her anus.

I tried my best to distract her from it with my touches. As her butt was completely lowered onto my crotch and my cock was enveloped inside of her I started to hug her body tightly and dug my fingers into her breast and pussy. I massaged her tit with more force and thrusted 2 of my synthetic fingers into her. Azuria moaned and arched her back at the multiple stimulations. Her body leaned on me as she started to hump me.

My cock slid in and out of her butt as it got easier and easier to move inside of her. The hot water helped to loosen her body up and soon we developed a rhythm that made both of us moan in ecstasy.

"Axel! I can't believe it but… haahaaa… it feels soooo good!" Azuria moaned as I my cock penetrated her ass rapidly. Water splashed around us as our bodies collided.

"I know, Azuria…haa…I feel amazing inside you. I love you Azuria." I moaned as I confessed my love for her.

Her body quivered as I thrust up into her "OH AXEL! I LOVE YOU TOO! I LOOO…AAAAAAAHHH…VE YOU!" she moaned loudly, returning my love.

I felt myself getting close, and from the look of it, she was about to climax too. Since I couldn't reach up to her mouth, I ran my tongue along the line of her backbone.

She shivered and her hip movements slowed down as she tried to endure the pleasure. I embraced her from behind, and slammed myself up against her as her face was lost in ecstasy.

"I'M CUMMING AZURIA!"

"I CAN'T WAIT EITHER AXEL! FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE!"

She slammed herself down, my dick reaching deep into her insides as I shoot my load. Azuria leans her body against me, her mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure.

I was out of breath, panting heavily as I enjoyed the weight of her body on me in our afterglow.

After we calmed ourselves down and cleaned ourselves in the spring water, Azuria kneeled in front of me, pulling me into a deep kiss. Her tongue was larger than mine but I licked the inside of her mouth every time I could.

We embraced each other tightly, our bodies exchanging warmth and cold at the same time. And our eyes firmly locked on to each other.

"I love you, Azuria. I thought I'd just make that clear again." I spoke up shyly as I combed her beautiful flowing hair.

"I don't think you need to ask me how I feel Axel." She giggled as I pulled her large body close and she nuzzled my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her.

 **6 months later**

And so I found myself as the new Co-owner of Ulciscor lodge. Weirdly enough, not much changed after all that time and I found myself on the roof again, trying to get rid of the masses of snow.

"Maybe if I'll do it from above, it'll work." I thought to myself as I tried to shove the snow downwards, sitting on top of the roof.

I poked it with my shovel again, and to my surprise, it worked. The snow slid down the tilted roof and I pumped my fist in success. "FINALLY!"

I stood up and was about to climb down the roof as my foot slipped and I slid down the roof, directly into the pile of snow.

"Not again." I was in the same situation as I was a few months before.

"I'm coming!" My newly wedded wife called out to me.

I was confident, that I was able to do anything, despite my arm. But for the times I can't I was happy that I could rely on my wife to pick me back up. Sometimes literally.

Azuria plucked me out of the snow like a carrot and once again held me up like a little kid.

"Got you." She beamed widely "You're still so cute when I hold you like that darling." She sighed.

"Well, I could say the same about you Azuria. Except that you loo cute when you smile at me like that." I tried to be smooth and apparently it worked.

Azuria blushed at my comment and hugged me close to give me a few pecks on my lips.

And I'd set aside my pride for this any day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think. Keep, the first person or go back to third person stories? Let's make it a poll. If you want to see more first person stories type "Yes" in the reviews and if you don't, write "No". If the result comes out around 50-50 I'll make the future stories a mix of both the way I see fit for each one.

Constitutionalist, I hope this chapter was worthwhile for you. I know you had to wait pretty long, but I hope you stuck around.

But yeah, I know it's been late again, but like I said in my notice, work had to be first priority. Hope you all can agree with that.

Anyways, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to tell me in the reviews as well as decide on the poll.

And as always have a good night, day, or anything in between.


	16. Zoroark x Chesnaught x Edwynn

Here we are again. This week's story was requested by Mirage Faroe. Since the Constitutionalist stuck around with my stories, I hope he stuck around as well. If you are, please tell me what you think about it after you read it.

So, about the poll I did from the last chapter. It turned out that the opinions are rather varied and all make good points. And thus I have come to the conclusion that I'll do first person or third person any time I see it fit with the story and/or the requester specifically asks me to do one of the two.

And now that that's finally sorted, I hope you'll enjoy the new story. And believe me, it's going to be a very exciting one.

If you could, please leave a review and follow or favorite my stuff if you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mild night not far away from Kalayda city. It was quiet, just perfect for the heroes of our story.

"Okay, you guys ready?" a man crawled through the tall grass in the fields. His face covered in black camo color.

 **Name: Edwynn Cobalt**

 **Codename: Cipher**

 **Species: Human (male)**

 **Appearance: white hair (medium length, tusseled); athletic physique; color reversed eyes (black irises and white pupils)**

 **Specialization: Gadgets used in combat, hacking, acrobatics and hand to hand combat.**

 **Gear: Black knit cap with the KCPD emblem on the side (black and purple Starmy); Headset for communication; bulletproof dark blue and purple jacket; tan cargo pants; various gadgets; combat boots**

"Ready to engage, Cipher. Let's do this!" a Zoroark crawled up to Edwynn. Looking over at him with a cold and dedicated look.

 **Name: Alice**

 **Codename: Sabre**

 **Species: Anthro Zoroark (female)**

 **Appearance: black fur covered body; red hair (long, fluffy with black tips); Fluffy long tail; slender, thin physique; red eyes**

 **Specialization: Stealth, lock picking, fighting and cutting with her claws.**

 **Gear: black base cap used to stuff in her long hair, black tank top with KCPD emblem stitched to the right side of the chest, black cargo pants with purple stripes; neither boots or gloves to allow exposure of her claws; HM Cut**

A second girl crawled up smiling cheeringly "I can't wait for my first real mission. It's so tense!"

 **Name: Bella**

 **Codename: Tank**

 **Species: Anthro Chesnaught (female)**

 **Appearance: ecru colored body with white colored arms; white hair mixed with strands of ecru color (shoulder length, spiky); sleek green and ecru tail; muscular physique; green eyes**

 **Specialization: Defense; Brute force**

 **Gear: Black sweater with KCPD emblem stitched to the right chest; Black cargo pants with purple features; spiky shield on her back; Dark Green armguards for extra shielding from the front; HM Rock Smash and HM Strength**

Together they were the SIU, the Silent Infiltration Unit. An elite group of the Kalayda City Pokémon Division (KCPD). As their name entails, they are used for infiltration to fight crime in Vindicta. Their main goal, to free enslaved Pokémon and fight injustice against them.

This night's mission is the investigation of an unregistered underground power plant outside of Kalayda city, a short way from Crescendo Village. It has been rumored that said power plant is using electric type Pokémon to drain their energy for illegal Pokéball production.

"Alright, everyone's on position. Remember, we'll do this by the numbers. Tank, you do exactly as I say, when I say it. This mission is of utmost importance. If anything goes wrong, people could be hurt or worse. Understood?" Cipher instructed the newest member.

"Don't worry boss, this is going to be a cakewalk." Tank smiled with a cheeky confident grin.

"Urgh! Did we really need to bring HER along, Cipher?" Sabre asked noticeably annoyed.

"She finished her training and she shows significant talent. She could be of great use to us, and I trust that she can do it." Cipher scolded Sabre who in response growled, seemingly not happy with the new teammember.

Tank on the other hand blushed at the compliment of her leader "Yes boss! I'll do the best I can!" she pumped a fist in confidence, her impressive muscles visibly flexing through her sweater.

"Okay then. Here's the plan: First we need to get through the protective fence surrounding the building. Sabre, I'll count on you to get us through it with your claws."

"Understood!" she saluted him.

"Next, we'll need to find a way into the building. There is an above ground wall that should be easy to break through. Tank, you are responsible to get us through that wall."

"Okey, dokey Edwynn!" Tank gave a thumbs up along with a cheery smile.

"Codenames, Tank!" Cipher scolded her.

"Oops, sorry." Tank shrugged.

"Well this is going to go great." Sabre rolled her eyes.

"Anyways let's do this." Cipher gave the signal to engage. The trio moved out of the grass and walked towards the building that was connected to the backside of a hill and lead inside of it. Carefully, they walked through the night until they came across the first hurdle, the chain link fence surrounding the area.

"Sabre?" Cipher looked towards his long-time teammate. She nodded as she knew what she had to do. She drew her claws and used her HM Cut to slice the fence. Her claws went through the steel like butter and within seconds the fence was turned into scrap metal.

Cipher patted Sabre on the back "Good job as always, sabre." He smiled at her warmly.

Sabre's eyes widened as she got complimented from her leader but tried not to show it "Yeah, sure whatever." She blushed as she pushed onwards.

Cipher smiled to himself knowing how bad she was with compliments.

Several boulders and power boxes served as cover as the team moved forwards. A few guards walked around the perimeter with flashlights, searching for intruders. Tank, who was hiding behind a power box was breathing nervously as the lights barely passed her.

Cipher stood next to her, hiding behind the same power box. He held her wrist to calm her and whispered "Calm down. I'm here if anything goes wrong, okay?"

Tank's breath calmed down as she looked into the eyes of Cipher. They were somehow soothing. Despite looking eerily scary with the white where the black should be, they were gentle and sincere. Tank nodded in approval as she got less nervous from Cipher's presence.

Sabre looked over to them jealously, being pissed that Cipher gave the newbie so much attention.

After the guards were gone, the team moved towards the wall that they chose to enter with.

"Okay, we'll have to somehow break through that wall. Tank, you think you can do something here?" Cipher asked Tank.

She chuckled slightly as she stood up and faced the wall. She cracked her knuckles before readying her fist and delivering an insanely powerful punch with her HM Rock Smash. The wall crumbled and left a man sized hole in it.

"Well, that works." Cipher shrugged.

Behind the crushed wall stood a guard with his eyes ripped wide open in shock. In his hand he held the tea he had drunk before and dropped it.

The team looked at him angrily with menacing looks that meant danger. He was fucked.

They looked at his arm as it slowly moved to the walkie talkie on his waist.

"Tank." Cipher nodded to her.

Tank smiled devilishly as she walked over to the guard who was sweating profusely and grabbed his arm. "Shhh." She put her finger to his lips before she threw him onto a nearby table, breaking it and knocking him out immediately.

Stepping over the guard's body, Cipher walked past Tank and gave her an endearing smirk. "Good job, Rookie."

Tank smiled back with joy as they readied themselves to go down the stairs that lead to the main part of the power plant. As they reached the lowest level, they were met with a horrible view. 8 different electric type Pokémon were kept in cages, wires connected to their bodies draining every bit of energy off them to power the conveyor belts that put together Pokéballs.

"This is sick." Tank gasped.

"Well that's why we're here to stop it." Cipher whispered trying not to attract the attention of the 5 guards watching over the room. 3 guarding the middle of the room where the Pokémon were kept, 1 on a high catwalk and one standing on the right side of the lower room.

"Sabre, you take the one on the catwalk. Tank, you'll take the one on the right side." Cipher instructed his teammates.

Both nodded and snuck towards each separate guard.

Cipher on the other hand prepared to take on the 3 guards in the middle watching over the Pokémon. Thankfully, the conveyor belt was loud enough to mask footsteps, making getting closer to them that much easier. The room was also dimly lit by orange neon lamps, giving plenty of dark places to hide in.

Sabre crawled towards her appointed guard on all fours. She moved in closer until she reached the man unnoticed and jumped on his back to choke him out. As the man was softly laid on the ground by Sabre, she looked down to Cipher for approval. Cipher gave her a thumbs up with an endearing smile, making Sabre beaming with pride.

Cipher looked to the other side of the room as Tank snuck up towards the other overlook guard. The shield she carried weighed down on her and her footsteps were heavy. It didn't take long for the guard to look around suspiciously.

"INTRUDERS!" the guard yelled as he found Tank out in the open. The other guards in the center were alarmed and all hell was about to break loose. Cipher observed the situation with utmost focus and saw the guards running towards Tank who was shrieking in fear and covered herself behind her armguards.

The tension in the room grew and Sabre was ready to run out of cover to take on the guards but Cipher signaled her not to. Instead, Cipher ran out of cover as he focused all of his senses and devised a strategy. Coming up from behind, he took out one of the central guards with a roundhouse kick, throwing him against the conveyor belt and knocking him out.

The two remaining guards turned around and menacingly walked towards Cipher pulling out nightsticks. "Well, well, well, we got ourselves a little rebel team don't we." The guards chuckled as they closed in on Cipher.

Cipher chuckled back "Three of you against me? Isn't that a little unfair against you?" He cracked his neck before he lunged forwards beating the living hell out of the dumbfounded guards. One after the other went flying through the room until it was filled with the unconscious guards.

The room was silent apart from the pained groans of the guards. "Heh, at least you tried." Cipher scuffed.

"You okay Tank?" Cipher reached out a hand to Tank who was quivering behind her armguards. She was shaking nervously as she reached out to Cipher.

"Sorry, I messed up." Tank hung her head in embarrassment.

"It's your first mission, you did really well so far. Mistakes just happen."

Sabre jumped down from the catwalk and joined the group with an angry gaze at Tank. "You know, you almost doomed this mission, right." She scuffed at her.

"I know, I know, don't rub it in." Tank protested.

"And worst of all, Cipher could have been seriously hurt!" she lost her temper.

Cipher held her back as she was about to go on a rant. "Calm down Sabre, we're on a mission here."

"Hrmph, you're right." She sulked as she let Tank off the hook.

Cipher looked around and found a terminal that controlled the electric cages. He pulled out a small hacking device and connected it to the terminal. Once the cages were open, Cipher and the two girls pulled out the unconscious Pokémon, exhausted from the loss of energy.

"Will they be alright?" Tank asked worriedly.

Cipher looked over an anthro Raichu he carried in his arms. "Yeah, they just need rest to recharge and everything's gonna be alright." He calmly explained as he prepared the escape rope by wrapping it around the Pokémons' waist.

Tank shyly glanced up at Cipher as he tied up the Pokémon "You were really awesome when you fought those guards you know." She said sheepishly.

Cipher looked over to her as a warm grin crossed his face "Just another day on the job for me." He saluted her in a jokey way. They both giggled at it while Sabre sulked in the background and tied the escape rope around her own waist.

Cipher turned around to face Sabre. "Sabre."

Sabre looked up at him reluctantly "What?" She said noticeably sulky.

"You did a great job back there, just as I expected of you." Cipher gave her an empowering smile.

Sabre blushed and averted his eyes "Umm… thanks, you weren't that bad either." Her heart jumped in joy but she would never show that out of pride. She wanted to be a tough soldier, not a regular girl with a crush. She wanted to show Cipher that she could be strong as well.

After the girls and the Pokémon were tied to the escape rope they…umm well… I dunno. Magicked themselves out of the power plant. What? Do you know how an escape rope works?

As they were back at the entrance of the building, the team snuck the Pokémon out of the area. Back in the tall grass, the Pokémon were safe and Cipher called the HQ.

"Leo, the prisoners are out, you can engage now."

"Understood Cipher, me, Liz and the rest of the squad will raid the place now."

"Umm… don't think you'll need that much firepower actually." Cipher chuckled smugly.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that there are a bunch of pretty hurt guards inside that place now. Nice and wrapped up for you."

Leo chuckled "Did the rookie give you trouble?"

"Cipher looked over at Tank who was fidgeting nervously out of fear of being reported "No General, she performed very professionally today."

Tank's eyes lit up as Cipher praised her.

"*sigh* I told you not to call me General anymore, Cipher." Leo said slightly annoyed.

"Well I'll stop once it's not funny anymore, General." Cipher said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Urgh." And Leo hung up.

A few moments later, an extraction team arrived to carry off the Pokémon and bring them back home.

Cipher and his team stood at the sidelines as they watched the Pokémon be fed and cared for, leaving a proud smile on all of their faces.

"It's time to go back to the base, girls." Cipher announced before both girls followed him back to the barracks at the Headquarters of the SIU. A small encampment on the edge of Kalayda City. It was late at night as the team reached the Headquarters and took off their gear.

"Aaaaah that's way better!" Tank sighed out loud as she took off her heavy shield and armguards and changed it for a beige poncho with green outlines. "So soft and snuggly." She twirled around in it.

Sabre shook her head in annoyance as she herself didn't change out of her black tank top and cargo pants.

"Don't you want to change too, Sabre?" Cipher asked while he stripped off the bullet proof jacket, leaving him in a plain black shirt and his Cargo pants.

"Oh, no I'm just comfortable in my mission clothes, they're not heavy anyway." She explained with a matter of fact tone to it.

"But aren't they sweaty?"

"I don't sweat that much." She blushed slightly.

"I see, well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. See you tomorrow girls."

"See you, boss." Tank yelled cheeringly.

"Until tomorrow, Cipher." Sabre said slightly sad as he left.

Cipher turned around once more and looked at the girls "And girls…"

They looked back at him.

"I'm proud of you for today." He smiled reassuringly and saluted them in respect.

The girls gasped and blushed at his praise and with a cheery smile saluted back.

Afterwards the girls and Cipher went to their separate rooms as the late night set in.

 **In Sabre's room**

Sabre was staring at the ceiling, reflecting on the day. She was dressed in her black tank top and her black panties as she mumbled to herself.

"Pull yourself together, Alice. You're acting like a teenager in heat!" she said to herself as she hugged her pillow. Her lower body was itching as she constantly fantasized about Cipher. Since he said that he was proud of her, she could not get him out of her head. She felt weird at the thought of him and naughty thoughts took over her mind.

"I shouldn't think about him like that!" she scolded herself as her thighs rubbed together and heat built up in her loins. Pictures of Cipher popped into her mind. His strong body, his calm attitude, his haunting eyes and silver hair made her shiver with desire. Her leader, her motivation to become the perfect agent said he was proud of her today. As she recalled it, her clawed hands moved down into her moist panties.

"Edwynn!" the Zoroark moaned Cipher's real name. Her lust took over as she stroked her fingers up and down her wet slit. "Naughty!" she berated herself as her fingers entered her pussy and pumped into her. Wet sounds emitted through the room as she pleasured herself under the blanket.

 **Meanwhile in Tank's room**

"Boss, please be gentle!" a similar picture took place in the room of the newest member of the SIU. Tank laid in her bed with her eyes closed in pleasure as she as well was fingering herself. Her left hand rubbed her clit as her right hand teased her D cup sized breast.

"BOSS! I want you so bad!" she moaned lustfully as she imagined being played with by Cipher. She tweaks her nipples, making her body shiver with pleasure. Her white fingers dug into her pussy after she shoved aside her cream colored lingerie. She rubbed her inner walls and searched for her pleasure points. Her juices stained her fingers and her breath turned hot and ragged.

Her hips jerked forwards riding her own fingers

In both rooms, the girls were moaning in ecstasy and neared their climaxes. They screamed into their pillows as they released their juices, staining their beds and panties.

Both girls panted, their faces heated as they laid back into their pillows. A single thought crossing their minds: It's not enough.

 **In Cipher's room**

Cipher slept peacefully in his bed. The room was completely silent until a small creak was heard. Shortly afterwards two figures snuck up to the bed. Two pairs of hands carefully pulled back the blanket without noticing one another.

Cipher was exposed in his shirt and boxers to the fresh night air. The hands then hooked into the sides of his boxers and pulled them down, leaving him naked from the waist down. Cipher's soft member was laid bare.

As the pairs of hands moved, to finally wrap around his member, they touched each other.

The girls gasped as they finally noticed each other.

"Tank? What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I…I…" she fidgeted and blushed as she was found out but quickly turned it around "I could ask you the same thing."

Sabre blushed in embarrassment as she thought about what she was here for. "I was just here to check up on Cipher, he might have been hurt today." She fidgeted around.

"And the first place you check is his dick?"

"Uhh…" steam was rising from her ears.

"I just wanted to show him how much I love him." Tank brought out embarrassedly.

"No you can't!"

"Why?" Tank asked surprised.

"You can't have my Edwynn!" she protested quietly as to not wake him up.

"Your Edwynn?"

"Urk." Sabre averted her eyes with a glowing red face.

"You have a crush on Cipher too?"

"Y…Yeah." She brought out reluctantly.

"I see, so this is between me and you then." Tank smirked competitively.

"Seems so." Sabre stared into her eyes with determination.

"Well then, let's see how far you are ready to go for him." Tank smiled teasingly as she wrapped her sleek white hand around Edwynn's member and started jerking him off.

"You're on." Sabre answered as she wrapped her furry hand around a higher part of Edwynn's shaft and jerked up and down as well.

Their hands moved up and down on top of each other slowly. Cipher groaned in his sleep, obviously reacting to the stimulation. Within seconds the soft member turned stiff and grew to an impressive size.

The swollen red member stood before them as they kept rubbing it with their hands. Pre cum leaked from the tip, dripping down to their hands and making it easier for their hands to slide over Cipher's thick cock.

"It's so big." Mumbled Sabre as her eyes were fixed to the towering member.

"Yeah." Tank agreed as her and Sabre's face were slowly drawn to his cock. Their hands were replaced by their tongues. Sabre opted to go for the full length, running her tongue up along the whole shaft. Salivating heavily as she licked Edwynn's cock.

Tank on the other hand used her tiny mouth to lick and kiss the tip of Edwynn's member. Her soft lips wrapped around the head of his dick and licked the underside of it as well as placing small kisses on top of it. After she decided it was enough, she held back her hair and opened her mouth as wide as she could to engulf the tip in her mouth. Her tongue swirled all around it as she moaned, adding vibration to the stimulation.

Feeling a wet sensation from his lower body, Edwynn blinked several times before he realized what was going on. His eyes widened as he sat up and saw the two girls between his legs, sucking him off.

"Girls?!" Edwynn gasped and closed his eyes as the pleasure hit him. He clenched his fists to endure it.

The girls noticing that Edwynn was awake, sped up their pace in lust. Their faces were flushed red as their lips and tongues ran across Edwynn's cock, making it twitch and shoot rope after rope of cum onto their faces. Sabre and Tank caught several drops of it in their mouths and swallowed them.

The girls panted as Edwynn tried to catch his breath again.

Edwynn sat up, with the girls kneeling on the bed in front of him with guilty faces ready for a scolding. "Okay. What. Was. That. About!?" Edwynn asked sternly.

The girls looked at each other before they hung their heads in shame again.

Sabre was the first to talk. "Ever since I started to go on missions with you I had feelings for you. You were so strong and I looked up to you for it. I didn't want to show you how I felt because you would have thought that I am just a weak ordinary girl."

Edwynn nodded understandingly "What about you, Tank?"

"I had a crush on you since I was in training. I always heard about how heroically you saved Pokémon. And I always wanted to show you that I am worth something."

Edwynn took a deep breath before he smiled at the girls. "Listen, Sabre, you are stronger than you think. You have had just as many successful missions as I have and I have no doubt that one day you will even surpass me."

Sabre's eyes widened at the extraordinary praise and averted her eyes as she blushed.

"And Tank, I have seen you in the training camp. You have a lot of promise and you are a valuable asset to our team."

Tank's eyes widened and her mouth formed a flattered smile.

"But most importantly…" he addressed both of them as they looked up to him. Edwynn laid his hands on their shoulders.

"We are a team! You don't need to fight for my attention. I respect and love both of you."

The girls smile happily as Edwynn pets their heads softly. His left hand lying on top of Sabre's fluffy black and red hair while his right hand caressed Tank's ecru colored creamy hair. The girls giggled and leaned into his caresses and closed their eyes in satisfaction.

"But now that I think about it." Edwynn smirked devilishly "Maybe we should do a team exercise." He said as he easily pinned down both girls on the bed making them shriek in surprise.

Their mouths hung open as Edwynn moved his hands down to their panties and started rubbing their slits. Moans rang out from the girls as they were being played with by their leader. His fingers ran over their already damp panties as he felt warmth and wetness from them.

"I see you girls already did the warm up." Edwynn smirked at the girls who were biting their lips to endure his touches.

He removed his hands from their crotches as he instead grabbed the hem of their tops, shoving them off them and leaving the girls in nothing but their panties.

Edwynn licked his lips as he saw the topless girls lying in front of him, lusting for him.

Tank laid there with her well-tanned ecru colored body that transcended into white from her shoulder blade down her arms. She sported a six pack and really firm, protruding D cup breasts.

On the other side laid Sabre, embarrassed at seeing Tank's bigger breast hid her B cup sized tits. Her body was slender and fragile, contrasting with Tank's.

The girls laid there, offering themselves to him as they pulled aside their panties to allow him full view of their pussies.

"You can choose whoever you want firs. I promise I won't be mad as long as you don't forget me." Sabre mumbled as she blushed heavily.

"Me neither, but I want my turn later too." Tank threw in as she breathed hotly.

Edwynn smiled realizing that they had finally given up their feud and made his decision.

He leaned over Sabre as he lined up his cock with her tight slid. The black fur around Sabre's pussy glistened and hot steam rose up from it.

Sabre laid her hands on Edwynn's shoulders, preparing for him to penetrate and deflower her.

"You know I held it in all those years just for you, she grinned up at him proudly, her canine teeth showing at the edge of her mouth.

"I'm glad you did." He said genuinely before he pushed forward into her.

Her pussy, being wrenched open, slowly accepted his dick. Inch by inch, Edwynn pushed his cock into her before he reached a protrusion.

Sabre flinched but gave him an approving nod.

Thrusting his hips forward, Edwynn broke her hymen, making Sabre bite her lip in pain.

Noticing that, Edwynn stopped and Tank came over to them. She leaned down and started to suck on Sabre's hard nipples that poked out of her fur.

Sabre gasped as pain turned into pleasure. Tank used her free hand to rub and tease her other breast, rubbing her strong hands over them and tweezing her nipples.

Sabre drooled as in combination with Tank's caresses, Edwynn started to thrust. She felt every bit of cock leaving her love tunnel before it slid back in.

"Cipher, you are spreading me apart!" She moaned with a dubious smile.

Edwynn smiled back as he sped up and pounded her. The bed creaked under them as the two team members pleasured their third one. "I can't believe how tight you are, Sabre."

"Haaa… Cipher, just for tonight, call me by my real name!" Sabre moaned as she wrapped her legs around Edwynn's hips.

"Haa… If you do it too!" Edwynn answered between breaths.

"Edwynn, I love you!"

"I love you too, Alice!"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Tank was still at it as she lapped at Sabre's small tit. Her tongue swirled around her nipple and she tweaked Alice's other nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Edwynn's and Alice's mouths parted with a string of drool still connecting them.

"I'm cumming Edwyn!" Alice warned as she was repeatedly pierced by Edwynn. She leaned up and wrapped her hands around his head, stroking his white hair.

"I'm cumming too, Alice!"

"NAAAAAAARRGGGHH!"

"HYYYAAAAAAAHHH!"

The two of them finally hit their climaxes while Edwynn was deeply buried inside of her.

Tank moved away as Alice and Edwynn embraced each other in a loving hug, coming down from their afterglow. A combination of bodily fluids dripping onto the bed.

Both of them pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. Alice's body felt so soft against Edwynn's skin. If it were for him, he would always cuddle with her like that.

"That was amazing Edwynn." Alice panted.

"It's amazing how cute you can be, once you open up to your feelings, I agree." Edwynn teased her smugly.

"Shut up." She giggled before she pecked at his lips once more.

Edwynn looked over at Tank. She was watching jealously as the other two cuddled with each other. Her legs rubbed together expectantly and she was breathing hard from the excitement.

"Want to help me introduce the recruit?" Edwynn smirked at Alice.

She nodded as she licked her lips.

Edwynn kneeled himself behind Tank and lifted her up by the back of her knees, leaving her hanging in the air with spread legs.

Edwynn rubbed the top of his cock against Tank's plumb hot folds. She felt heavier than Alice but not too heavy for Edwynn.

"Haaa… don't tease me please." Tank was already breathing hard as her pussy was prodded by Edwynn.

"I'll put it in any moment now, Tank." Edwynn teased as he nipped at Tank's neck making her quiver even more.

"Bella, please call me Bella." She pleaded as she tried to move her hips on her own to get Edwynn's cock into her. Edwynn found her eagerness just too cute.

"You got it, Bella!" he said as he prodded her entrance with the tip of his dick and shoved his length inside of her.

"HAAAAAAHH!" Bella moaned noisily as her lips were pried apart by his cock.

Not much later, Edwynn came across the same border as with Alice.

Bella though couldn't wait anymore, turned her head to Edwynn and eagerly pressed her lips against his. While doing so, she let herself plop down onto his girth and skewered herself. Tears of pain shot into her eyes, but she fought against it by wrestling her tongue against Edwynn's.

Sneakily, Alice used the opportunity and kneeled in front of them. She leaned down and licked her lips before she started to dart her tongue across Bella's slit.

Bella broke off the kiss in surprise as she let out rapid moans. With her eyes closed in pleasure she again searched Edwynn's lips and pressed hers against his with want. Her hips started to hop up and down on Edwynn's member, filling her pussy up to the entrance of her womb.

Alice licked around the top of Bella's pussy and the underside of Edwynn's cock as they started to fuck, giving both of them the extra edge of stimulation.

Edwynn moved his arms around Bella and cupped her heavy breasts. Bella moaned into his mouth as he started to massage her breasts in the rhythm of his increasingly rapid thrusts.

"Edwynn…HAAA… I want you to know that I really, really love you!" Bella panted as she stares into Edwynn's eyes as he thrusts into her.

"I love you too Bella! I love both of you girls!"

Both girls giggled happily. Bella stiffened up as she noticed her climax approaching.

"I'M CUMMING!" Bella gasped.

"LET'S COME TOGETHER BELLA!" Edwynn moaned as he buried his cock in her pussy.

Bella cupped his cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss before she slammed down on him and his cum shot out into her, making her cum as well.

"MMMMMMMMMMHHHH!"

They moaned into each other's mouths. Their tongues gently wrapped around each other and after the climax hit, it turned into a gentle, loving kiss as they caressed each other's faces.

Bella and Edwynn separated and plopped down on the bed as well as Alice after she wiped her mouth.

The girls cuddled up to Edwynn, all three of them coming together in a warm group hug.

And thus, the new Silent Infiltration Unit formed. A loyal group of agents feared by every criminal in Vindicta and loved by each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally done with the new chapter. Seeing as this was a request by Mirage Faroe, I'd love to know how you liked it, but I really appreciate every feedback I can get from anyone who read this story. Thank you in advance.

Now to slightly bad news though. As you probably noticed, a lot of things happened lately that prevented me from being on time with my updates, meaning once every weekend. Due to that I sadly can't promise you that I will definitely upload every weekend. So I'm gonna change my schedule just to one story a week. I'm sorry that it's so vague, but I want to be able to take my time with my stories if I need it so I don't half-ass anything. I want to deliver something that I can be proud of. Hope you can accept this change, I know, it annoys me as much as it does you.

But anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please give it a review, follow or favorite if you'd like to.

And as always, have a good night, day or anything in between.


	17. Leafeon(Ellie) x Damien

**Warning: This story contains incest. For real this time. No adoption, the real deal. So if you're not into that, you should skip this chapter.**

We're slowly closing in to the end guys. Only 5 more chapters to go. You probably know my plans for after this series. A new story with Trainer x Trainer lemons with characters from the Unova region. I'm actually pretty anxious to see how that's gonna go but time will tell.

As for now I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. It was requested by a good friend of mine, EddieCastorin. So I hope this story will turn out well.

As always, review, follow or favorite if you like my stuff. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past the waterfalls of Kleftos meadows lies the Alabaster Forest. A lush forest filled with all sorts of wild Pokémon far away from civilization. Ruled by the count and countess Jack and Eva. This is the place where I was born, under more than unusual circumstances.

It all began with me surrounded by darkness, the only things I could hear were muffled sounds from the egg I was encased in. I remember suddenly seeing bright light shining through the cracks and I finally broke free.

As the egg shells fell off me, the first thing I saw were 2 large Pokémon. One female and one male Leafeon. My mom and dad.

"Is… Is that a human?" my mom asked my dad.

"It looks like one. But that's impossible." My dad was in disbelief. Never has that ever happened before, but I was special. Apparently the human DNA that resides within all anthros was very prominent in me and I was born as a full blown human. I had no resemblance of a Pokémon. Except if you count hair as brown as the fur of an Eevee.

I looked just like an average 6-year-old human since the time spent in my egg boosted the aging process, like all the other Pokémon out there.

"Has this ever happened before?" dad asked mom in concern.

"I… I don't know?"

"Mama? Papa?" were my first words. And my parents stopped arguing. Their gazes were drawn to me as I slowly stood up on my wobbly legs and walked towards them. I fell into their arms and hugged them with a happy smile on my face.

My parents looked at each other before smiling and looking back down at me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey there little guy." My dad said lovingly as he wrapped me up in a warm hug.

"Maybe it doesn't matter, you're still my baby." My mom said as she gently petted my head. "Welcome to Vindicta… Damien."

I looked up at my mom with a wide smile as she gave me my name "Damien!" I called out like a Pokémon calling its name for the first time. I was so happy to meet my family, as weird as all of this was they accepted me. But that wasn't all.

"Just wait until you meet your sibling." My mother said as she pointed at another egg lying close to the one I came out of.

It was the first time I saw an egg from the outside. It was brown with a white zig zag stripe around its middle.

I parted from my parent as they gently shoved me to go towards the egg. I looked back at them unsurely since I was pretty nervous to meet my sibling.

I touched the egg with my hand. It was warm and so smooth. I jumped back as I felt the shell crack under my hand.

"Mama? Papa?" I turned towards my parents in fear that I broke it. But they just smiled and curiously watched as bit by bit the egg broke open.

I was speechless. Inside of the egg laid a rolled up fur ball. I slowly moved towards it as it seemed to be sleeping. I turned back to my mother and cocked my head in question.

"It's a girl." Said my mother happily smiling. "Seems like you have a twin sister Damien."

I was happy. I had a sister, and she was so cute. She was completely covered in fur and a tiny little tail that looked like a brush came out of her back as well as fluffy little ears coming out of her head.

I turned back to look at her again when a curious tiny face was right in front of me.

"Eevee?" she cocked her head adorably as she looked me in the eyes. I was dumbfounded, she seemed to be very curious about me.

"Eevee?" I asked back.

"Eevee!" she answered with a wide smile.

"Eevee." I laughed as I went along with her.

"Eevee!" she laughed with me. I had no idea what was going on but I liked her already.

After she was finished laughing, my sister rubbed her cheek against mine and buried her fluffy face in my shoulder as she hugged me.

"I guess you're gonna get along just fine." Dad chuckled as he watched us.

Mom leaned down to talk to my new sister. "Well Ellie, this is your brother Damien. We're all gonna be one big family now."

Ellie gasped as she was given her name. "Damien!" she yelled at me excitedly as she pounced me to the ground and nuzzled her face into my chest in joy.

"Ellie!" I yelled back as we hugged each other, and thus, me and my sister, the unusual twins of a human and an Eevee became family.

 **10 years later**

"DAMIEN GIVE ME MY PECHA BERRIES BACK!" Ellie yelled as I ran for my life. Like hell she would just get away with keeping these Pecha berries for herself.

"NOT A CHANCE ELLIE! THESE BERRIES ARE MINE NOW!" I shouted back at her as I laughed.

I might have grown up physically but that doesn't mean I'm above picking on my sister. Besides it's not like I'm actually mean to her, it's just a thing that siblings do.

Being 16 now, Ellie had grown up quite a lot since we hatched. Sounds kinda weird if you say it like that. But anyways, just like our parents she had evolved into a Leafeon. She was lanky and athletic and even as a brother I had to admit I found her pretty attractive. Maybe it was because as wild Pokémon, we never wore clothes and I always had a full view of her body. Her lean perfectly slim body. Her hair obviously changed a lot too. Where she had brown fur and hair before, beige fur and green leaves replaced her hair as well as her way longer leafy tail.

Me, myself I have changed quite a bit too. For one I have obviously grown bigger. I was a bit taller than Ellie and my body was quite a bit more toned than her. So I was a pretty average teenage boy living in the woods, running around naked. But what was weird though was that as I got older, my hair somehow went from brown to green almost as if my hair changed like an Eevee's. Guess I DO have a little bit of Pokémon blood in me after all. Shame I wasn't as fast as an actual Leafeon though.

"I got you cornered Damien, you have nowhere to run!" Ellie smiled victoriously as she drove me into a corner of a rock wall.

"Well you don't have them yet!" I took to my last resort. My height.

"Aww come on Damien that's not playing fair!"

I held up my arm so far that she couldn't get to it. She looked kinda cute as she jumped up against me.

"Well, if you'd have grown more you wouldn't be in this situation right now." I made fun of her a bit. Gotta live this out as long as I can.

"You. Are. A. Jerk!" she said with every jump.

Her body pressed more and more against me as she tried to get her berries back. Until we finally toppled over.

"WAAAH!" we both cried out as we fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and flinched as I prepared myself for the impact. Gladly the lush grass of the forest dampened the fall and Ellie, well, she landed on me so she was fine as well.

"Urgh." Ellie groaned as her body laid on mine, it sounded like she hit her head after all.

"Oh no Ellie are you ok…" I wanted to lean up to take a look at her. But as I leaned up I just noticed how close her face was to mine and my lips accidentally landed on top of hers.

I fully opened my eyes as her blue ones looked at me in shock. For a second our lips were connected and our faces grew flush. My heart started racing for some reason and my body was refusing to move. A soft warm feeling went through my heart that I just couldn't explain.

Several seconds passed until our lips parted with a soft pop. Immediately Ellie covered her mouth with her hands and blushed with embarrassment as she sat up on my lap. She was starting to shake and was about to panic.

"No, no, no it's okay Ellie! It was an accident, it happens!" I tried to calm her down.

"I…I kissed you! I kissed my brother!" she was definitely not going to calm down.

As she was on the verge of really panicking I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Ellie, it's okay. I…It's like us kissing mom and dad before we go out. It doesn't count."

"Y… you're really not mad?"

Her eyes were starting to tear up. It hurt my heart, but I knew how to calm her down. "Want to share some Pecha berries with me? I've got some right here." I chuckled as I reached out my hand with the berries to her.

"You really are a jerk Damien." She finally smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She really was a crybaby sometimes, but what can you do. She is just really attached to me and she doesn't want me to see her in a bad light. And I myself was pretty attached to her to. She was my twin after all and we've been like best friends from the time we were born.

After Ellie and I finished the berries we laid down beneath our favorite tree and watched the sunset. It was always nice to watch the sun break through the leafs of the treetops.

Ellie sat next to me, leaning against the tree. Her emerald green eyes shining with the red of the sun. She took a deep breath before she turned to me. "Damien?"

"What is it sis?" I smiled relaxed as I turned my head to her.

"I know it sounds kind of weird when I ask this but… did you feel anything when we kissed back there?" She embarrassedly averted my gaze and her face turned red as she asked me.

"K… Kind of, but as I said. It's nothing to worry about, it's perfectly normal."

"Y…yeah, me too. It's just… ah forget it."

"Ellie, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just that I felt this warm feeling in my heart when we kissed. I don't know what it was but I felt kind of… weird."

I blushed a bit, but it was fine. Maybe it was just brotherly love that I felt. "You felt it too huh?"

"Yeah, is that bad?" she was fidgeting around with the leaves on her head.

As a big brother, this was my moment to act responsibly. I laid my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "Listen, Ellie. I am your brother. Whatever you do, I will always be here for you, so don't worry about me thinking anything you did was bad, okay?"

Ellie giggled and leaned against me. "Okay big bro, I'll try." She was so cute when she smiled.

The glow of the sun hit us and warmed us up as the leaves rustled gently.

"It's looks nice doesn't it, Ellie? Ellie?" It was useless, Ellie already fell asleep on my shoulder.

Her leafy hair tickled my nose as her head rolled around in her sleep.

"Yeah, you're right, Ellie. This really is a nice place for a nap." I chuckled to myself. "I'm always gonna look out for you." I placed a small kiss in her leaves before even I got tired and drifted off to sleep, leaning against the tree.

 **2 years later**

I didn't know why, but today my dad took me out of the cave that we usually lived in to go quite a bit away from home. The forest was slowly getting more open and before I knew it me and dad stood at the edge of the waterfall that separated us from the meadows.

For some reason, my dad seemed to be a little sad as we stood there and he took a deep breath.

"Son, I have something to tell you."

"What is it dad?"

"You know that you are not a Pokémon right?"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I was joking of course, but for some reason, my dad could only manage a slight chuckle before he turned sad again.

"Damien, I just wanted to get you out here to show you something." I was worried as he said that. "You see these houses over there?"

I squinted a bit as the sun shone in my face but I could make out some buildings on the horizon. "Yeah what about them?"

"That is Crescendo village, it's a place where humans live. Humans like you. And now that you are 18, I wanted to give you the chance to leave this forest and be with people of your own kind. I thought you needed to know."

I was stunned into silence. Crescendo Village. I didn't even know that Humans weren't supposed to live in the wild, I always just assume it was the norm. But now that I knew there were more of my kind, I just couldn't believe it.

"So what do you think, Damien? You're an adult now, you don't need to live with your wild family anymore." He forced a smile.

"Dad…I…" I was thinking of things to say, but nothing came to mind.

"You're leaving us?" A feeble voice called out from behind us. Ellie had followed us through the forest and seemingly heard what me and dad were talking about.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You said you would always look out for me! And now you just leave?!"

"It's not like that, Ellie."

"Sure it is, I heard everything!" And with that she ran back into the forest, crying.

I turned to my dad with a worried look. "Dad, I need to…"

Dad laid his hands on my shoulders "Go to her." He said in a fatherly tone. "I guess that's a no to leaving the forest then, right?"

I smiled at him confidently "As if that was ever a question!"

"Even if your family is wild and you'll probably never meet another human?"

"I don't need other humans. I need my family." I said with pride.

My dad gave me a strong hug, filled with joy. "I'm proud of you, son. Now go and tell Ellie, I think she might've gotten the wrong idea." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You don't say, dad." I deadpanned before I ran after Ellie.

I knew there could only be one place where Ellie would go when she was mad. And as I suspected, I found her at our favorite tree. She was in her brooding position. Meaning that she was hanging upside down from a tree branch by her legs. Almost like and angry, furry bat.

I walked towards my little cross armed sister as she was glaring holes into me.

"Hey Ellie." I tried to break the ice.

"Don't talk to me, Damien. Go off to Cres- whatever village and find yourself some human friends and… girlfriends." For some reason, she looked away before she said that last word.

"Ellie, I'm not going to go to Crescendo."

"What?"

"Dad was just thinking about it. But I can't just go off to some village. I have a whiny little sister to take care of." I smiled at her with the sincerest smile I could muster.

She tried to hide the little smile that crossed her face when I called her whiny. "You're still a jerk." She chuckled. "So… you're not leaving Alabaster forest?" her face got a bit brighter and her hanging ears perked up a little.

I moved closer to her, to talk face to face. "No, I'm not leaving. Are you happy?"

She giggled "Yeah I kind of am, but I'd like some kind of reassurance." She smirked.

I giggled back "What do you want, sis?" I crossed my arms curiously.

That's when suddenly, my sister started blushing. "Remember back when we were 16 and we accidentally kissed each other."

The blood rushed to my cheeks as well at the memory of it "Yeah, I couldn't forget it."

Ellie twirled her fingers nervously as she still hung on the tree. "Remember that feeling we both had back then? I… I wanted to try out if I still feel weird when we k…kiss."

"Oh… I see. And that's what you want?"

"You said it was normal right?"

"Yeah, nothing weird about it." I reassured myself as I closed in on her.

My face was inches away from hers "Absolutely normal." She whispered before we brought our lips together.

Her tiny lips felt soft and warm as we pecked at each other more than necessary. There it was, that feeling. It felt so warm and right.

Ellie parted her lips more as her cheeks went flush and she closed her eyes blissfully. We couldn't pry our lips apart even if we tried and our upside down kiss deepened. Ellie wrapped her arms around my neck and lustfully pulled me deeper into the kiss.

My hand combed through her leafy hair as I couldn't stop myself from wrestling her tongue with mine. This was definitely not a brotherly kiss anymore. It was at that point that I realized that Ellie was more than my twin sister, she was the girl I loved more than any other in this world. She could be quite the crybaby, but when she cried it was because she was scared that she might be losing me. And thinking that she would worry so much about a jerk like me, made me love her so much more.

"Damien." I never imagined that I'd hear my little sister moan, much less that I'd be the one causing it.

Ellie loosened the grip on me but still kept her arms gently behind my neck. Our deep kiss ended with a similar soft pop as the first time. But now there were no excuses, this was not an accident and it was not a family kiss. This was real.

Our eyes locked on to each other as our noses still touched. We both slightly panted with a gentle smile across our faces.

"So? Did you still feel weird?" I asked.

"Even more than the last time, but I think I figured out what that feeling is."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She chuckled cutely before she let herself fall down on me. Her body pummeled me to the ground and again, she lied on top of me with loving eyes looking down on me.

"I… I love you, Damien." She mumbled before she pressed her lips against mine. I didn't have anything to object. My mind was made up already and I wrapped my arms around her back. Our tongues rubbed against each other in our deep kiss.

"That's the point where you have to say that you love me too you jerk!" she whined between kisses. She desperately wanted to hear me say it out loud.

I hugged her close to me, not breaking the kiss. "Isn't it obvious that I love you too, Ellie?" I chuckled, but to her it meant the world. I saw tears streaming to her eyes. Man she is so overemotional sometimes. But it was one of the things I loved her for.

I kissed her tears away and continued to make out with her. Her leaf tail wrapped possessively around my leg and her soft furry body pressed tightly against mine. For the first time ever, I was made aware of her perky breasts as they scraped my chest. She was on the larger side of a D cup. How I couldn't notice that before is beyond me, but her breasts were so beautifully soft and voluptuous as they were squished against me.

Ellie giggled as she noticed me glancing at her breasts and sat up on my lap. "You can touch them if you want, I promise, no one else touched them before. You'll be the first, Damien." She blushed, happy that I was admiring her body and took my hand by its wrist. Slowly and tentatively she guided it up her sides until it reached her right breast. My heartbeat rose as my hand laid on her soft orb and I started massaging it in a circular motion.

Ellie gasped under my touch and shivered in want. Her breast fit perfectly into the palm of my hand and I felt her hard nipple rubbing against it.

"I wanted you to touch me like that ever since we first kissed. It feels even better than in my dreams."

My heart fluttered as she admitted to the dirty fantasies she had about me. I started fondling her rougher, with my one hand rubbing her breast and the other, lovingly massaging her firm tiny ass.

It was then, when I realized what was going on down below. Her hips rubbed up and down on my lap and I noticed her dripping pussy wetting my crotch. My cock which without me knowing it had grown to full mast, was firmly sandwiched between her tiny butt cheeks.

Ellie noticed, and her face went full flush.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I can't control…"

"I want you to be my first." She interrupted me with a quiet shaky voice.

I was surprised at her forwardness, but then again we came this far, why turn back now.

I sat up and held Ellie in my arms as she raised up her hips for me. She cupped my cheek in her hand.

Words weren't needed as we lustfully gazed into each other's eyes. My cock lined up with her tight pussy and my head pushed its way into her. She shut her eyes firmly to bear the pain of her first penetration. And as my dick passed her hymen, she collapsed and pressed her face into my shoulder as she hugged me tightly.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay Ellie. I'm here, I'll always look out for you." I promised her as I bore the immense pleasure of her walls wrapping tightly around my length.

"I know you will, Damien." She cried into my shoulder with an overjoyed smile. "You promised me 2 years ago that you would." She leaned back to look me in the face.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, but I was too happy to say anything."

It was too adorable seeing her fidget around embarrassedly. I pulled her towards me and into a deep, loving kiss. Our lips smacked together as I slowly started to move Ellie up and down on my lap.

"Nyaa, Damien!" she gasped with hot breath as her body reacted to the unknown object jammed into it.

Her hips rocked back and forth on me as Ellie seemed to become active. They moved around in circles, searching for an angle that would provide the most pleasure. It was crazy to think that my twin would desire me so much, but it was incredibly sexy.

My hips pumped up into her and her folds snugly greeted me. Sliding in and out of her got more and more easy as her pussy coated my dick with her juices.

We both moaned into each other's mouths as we continued to fuck. My hands were glued to her feminine hips, helping her skewer herself on me even more. My cock knocked against the entrance of her uterus when it entered and sucked on it when I pulled out.

"So deep! More, I want more!" Ellie drooled as she continued to kiss me passionately, occasionally parting with my mouth to moan loudly.

"You'll get it Ellie! I love you so much!"

"You jerk, don't say that now or I'll go crazy!" she arched her back as I felt her pussy quiver. She was close.

I felt myself losing it too as I piston into her rapidly. My hips shake from the immense pleasure and I feel my lower body getting numb.

"DAMIEN AAAAHH I'M COMING!" Ellie yelled out as she panted furiously.

"HAAA ME TOO ELLIE!" I couldn't hold my voice back either. Her tight love tunnel was like a vice as it clamped around my shaft and urged me to cum.

Ellie slammed her butt down onto my lap with a wet smacking sound and our loud moans echoed out into the forest. Torrents of my sperm shot out into my sister's pussy. Our faces were riddled with ecstasy and our lips lazily found each other again. I rubbed Ellie's back gently as we both slowly came down from our high.

The sun set as we both limply laid against our favorite tree. This time, Ellie leaned against my chest and my arms were protectively wrapped around her from behind. We felt calm as a soft breeze blew through the leaves of the forest and a certain peacefulness filled us.

Ellie lazily laid her head on my shoulder and cutely looked up at me. "That was amazing, Damien." She said gently.

"For me too, Ellie. But…"

"But what?"

"Do you think this is okay? You know for us to love each other this way?"

Ellie giggled. "Even the count and countess of Kleftos are siblings, so I think we'll be fine." She closed her eyes and rubbed her soft head against my shoulder.

I smiled as I silently agreed with her. Why was I even worried? "Ellie?"

"Yeah Damien?"

"This is a really nice spot for a nap, huh?"

She giggled again "It is, isn't it?"

And as the sun enveloped us in its warm glow. We fell asleep together. I may not be a Leafeon, or any other wild Pokémon. But this is my family and I'll stay with them, no matter what comes. This is the place where I belong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that does it for this week. I hope you all enjoyed it. Especially you, EddieCastorin. I hope you liked the way I handled your request. If you did, please let me know.

No big news this week so I'll just end this little Author's note here. If you enjoyed this week's story, please consider following me or giving me a favorite. And please let me know how you liked the story in the reviews.

And as always I hope you have a good night, day or anything in between.


	18. Mienshao(Annabelle) x Noah

Alright, I at least wanted to post this chapter before I went back home and got back into my usual weekly schedule. I just felt that I owed you at least that much.

Here is a new story that was requested by FlutterNight a long time reader of my stories. He requested for me to write kind of a sequel to his previous story request in Episode 1. (The Absol Chapter). I hope I'll do this right and that you all can enjoy this new chapter.

As always, if you liked it please review follow and/or favorite me and my stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm serious, I was really going to pay for all that stuff! Let me go!"

A young man at the age of 26 years with shoulder long blue hair and a black and red striped scarf around his neck was escorted out of Blizzuria Village by the police. He wore a black winter jacket and white snow pants. Handcuffs were wrapped around his wrists as they ascended one of the smaller mountains of the Glace tundra.

"Sure you would have." One of the 2 policemen scuffed. "Guess we should just trust the word of a repeat offender of Blizzuria laws."

"Urgh!" The boy groaned annoyed as he was guided up the mountain.

As they approached the peak of the steep hill they ended up in front of a small chapel. An insignia of Arceus adorned the top of the heavy wooden entrance door. The chapel stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the small town of Blizzuria.

The boy looked around completely unimpressed. "Okay. You got me up here. Now what? Wanna enjoy the view with me and have a romantic picnic?" He said sarcastically with a wry smile.

The other police officer jabbed his side with his baton. "Another one of those remarks and we'll double your sentence!"

The boy coughed at the hit "Oww! And what kind of sentence are we talking about here?"

"Oh, you'll see." The officer smiled at the other and chuckled.

The officers pushed the boy forward into the chapel through the heavy, creaking door. Inside, rows of wooden benches lead up to an altar with small offerings like berries and Pokédollars lying on top of it. Looming over the altar was a large stain glass window of Arceus that projected vibrant colors into the hall through the sunlight that shone through it.

But there was something or rather someone else in the room as well. Below the window and in front of the altar kneeled someone. An anthro Mienshao with rose colored robes that could only belong to a priestess of Arceus. Its sleeves though were too long and hung loosely over her hands. Her face and presumably the rest of her body was covered in pink fur and her hair that was hidden underneath her hood was flowingly long and salmon colored with rose colored ribbons bound into it.

In the quiet of the chapel, the girl was surprised to hear the sound of an opening door and stood up from her praying position. The girl curiously looked at the officers and smiled serenely as she realized who it was.

"Who is that?" The cuffed boy asked the officers.

Onr of them got behind him and opened his handcuffs. "Noah Martin. From tomorrow forward you will serve 5 days of social service in the shrine of Arceus. Miss Annabelle here will take you under her wing and show you the ropes. See it as a sort of rehabilitation program for your criminal behavior." The officer chuckled as he shoved Noah towards Annabelle.

"What? Rehabilitation?" Noah asked as he stumbled forward facing Annabelle. His light blue eyes landed on her pink ones and their gazes locked.

With absolute calm she pulled back the sleeve on one of her hands and extended it towards him. "Welcome Noah, as you heard my name is Annabelle and I am the priestess and shrine maiden of this chapel. I hope we can get along for the time of your service and that you might find the strength and will to overcome your malevolent past and the sins that plague you." A wide innocent smile crossed her face as she looked at him.

Noah looked at the furry hand that was extended towards him and then back at the officers "Please just put me in jail, I won't last a day with goody two shoes here."

"It's your sentence, have fun you two." The officers chuckled as they left the chapel.

Silence came over the chapel as the unlikely duo was left alone.

Annabelle was the first to talk again, never losing her gentle smile "I know this is going to take time to get used to, but I promise the work in the chapel is not that bad."

Noah gave up and accepted that he would have to go through with it. Reluctantly he extended an arm to her "I'm Noah Martin. But you know that already."

"I am very pleased to meet you Noah." She gladly took his hand and shook it. Her hand was warm and extremely soft leaving Noah kind of dazed as she touched him.

"Work doesn't start until tomorrow so I'll show you your room that you'll be staying in if that's alright with you." Annabelle smiled as she led the way to a back room with a simple interior. Bed, table with chair, a single window with curtains and a bookshelf, that was it. "I know it isn't much, I put together what I could but I didn't have much time before your arrival."

Noah inspected his room and noticed that the furniture was hand made. "Did you build this?"

"Well, there is no one else up here. I'm more versatile than you might think." She winked at him while giggling slightly.

Noah smiled back at her as well and took off his jacket and snow pants leaving him in a dark blue buttoned shirt and blue jeans.

As Annabelle took her leave from his room she stood in the doorframe and gave him some last words "By the way, I meant it when I said that I hope we'll get along. I know this isn't the friendliest of situations to be in, but… I'll make sure to make it as bearable as possible."

Noah felt bad for denouncing her earlier "Annabelle." He called out to her.

"Yes, Noah?"

"I'm sorry for calling you goody two shoes earlier, that was kind of douchey of me." He chuckled before throwing himself onto the bed.

Annabelle giggled as well. "Don't worry." Her gaze suddenly grew a bit sad "I'd much rather be called that now." She said quietly as she left the room.

Noah was left in thought as to why she acted that way but quickly got rid of that thought as he shouldn't care about her that much anyway. He wouldn't even be here long enough for it to matter.

"5 days huh. So I guess I'll spend the next time with Annabelle. I wonder what that's gonna be like." He said to himself before he finally drifted off to sleep.

 **Day One**

"RISE AND SHINE!" Annabelle cheered as she pulled back the curtains of the window. Blatant sunlight shone in through it directly into Noah's face.

"Urgh! What?! How late is it?"

"Half past six." She answered with an endearing smile.

Noah snapped up "I slept the whole day?!"

"Half past six in the morning, silly." Annabelle laughed into one of her long sleeves. "Come on! Get up sleepyhead!" She pulled the blanket off him.

"That's one bad way to get on my good side Annabelle." Noah groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"The officers said I should get you accustomed to a working lifestyle so I'm doing just that. Here you'll need this." As Noah sat up on the side of his bed he was handed a wooden broom.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"I think you know what a broom is. Today is Wednesday so that means it's time to sweep the floors of the chapel and the front yard."

"Urgh, alright." Noah accepted the broom as he put on his winter boots.

Noah took the front yard of the chapel, which meant working out in the cold. Harsh wind was blowing over the top of the mountain as Noah swiped the snow off the plastered floor.

"Damn it's cold! Stupid cops, stupid snow, stupid chapel!" Noah cursed to himself as clouds of cold air came out of his mouth.

After several hours of work, the yard was done and the snow was gone. The statues and benches were free as well and Noah couldn't wait to get back inside.

Noah stormed into the chapel ready to rage at Annabelle. "Okay, I said I would do my work but letting me clean your stupid…" Noah's words got stuck in his throat as the cute priestess stood before him looking up at him innocently. Between her covered hands she carried a thermos with hot tea inside.

She reached out her the thermos to him as he wordlessly stared at her. "For your hard work." She whispered with a gentle smile. "But you should probably let it sit for a while, it's quite hot."

Noah took the thermos and filled the cup with the tea, it smelled like it was lavender tea. "Th… thank you." Noah stuttered in disbelief at her kindness. Silently the two of them sat on one of the benches in front of the altar and drank their delicious tea.

"Wow, it's really good." Noah smiled as he sipped from his cup.

"Hehe thank you. I brew it myself. It's pretty difficult to get lavender this time of the year, but with a guest in my chapel I thought it was worth making it for this rare occasion."

Noah looked at the tea swirling in his cup "For a guest huh?" his look wandered to Annabelle who was cradling her own cup in her sleeve covered hands. She almost looked serene as she sat there. Her eyes were blissfully closed as her tiny pink lips touched the cup.

Finally, Annabelle noticed Noah staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" she asked embarrassedly as she wiped her mouth with one of her sleeves.

"Uh oh… no I was just… looking that's all."

"At what exactly? If there is anything in this chapel that interests you, I can tell you all about it."

"I… I wasn't exactly looking at someTHING, but at… someONE." He cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Oh… I see." Annabelle blushed heavily as a slight smile crossed her face. "I should... I should go to my room, it's already late." She waved him as she still had a soft smile on her face.

"Good… night." Noah said as he wanted to slap himself for saying something so embarrassing. "What's wrong with me?" he asked into the emptiness of the hall as he walked back into his chamber.

 **Day Two**

After another early wakeup call, Noah and Annabelle walked down the mountain towards Blizzuria village. Thursday was shopping day, and Noah was coming along to carry the bags.

"Okay, we got the decorations, we got the ceremonious incense. The only thing left is the groceries." Annabelle listed as they walked along the snowed over streets.

"Oh no." Noah groaned as he noticed what store they were going to visit. It was the Pokéshop of Blizzuria and the owner knew him just too well.

And to Noah's luck, he was waiting at the entrance.

"YOU!" he yelled angrily. You have quite the nerve to show your face here again young man!"

"Hey, Mr. Takei, nice to see you again." Noah tried to smoothen his mood.

"Nice to see me again? You lousy rat! I should skin you right here." The man pulled back his sleeves as he walked menacingly towards Noah.

Suddenly, Annabelle got in between them. "That won't be necessary Mr Takei, he's with me."

Mr Takei calmed down quickly as he saw her "Oh, Miss Annabelle. Do you know how many times this delinquent here has stolen from my store? He is nothing but a damn punk!" he shot an angry glare towards Noah again.

"I am aware, Mr Takei. That's why he is doing social service for my chapel right now. So let him go." Annabelle said sternly.

Mr. Takei backed off and let the two walk into his store.

"Oh but aside from that." Annabelle looked back at him with an angry glare "Don't call Noah a punk ever again."

The store owner was left speechless at her menacing expression.

Noah was equally as speechless as he followed Annabelle into the store and finished the shopping trip with her.

Later at the chapel.

"Thanks for carrying all this stuff for me Noah. You were a big help." Annabelle smiled warmly up at him through her hood.

Noah rubbed his neck embarrassedly "Thanks for defending me."

"Oh, that was nothing." Annabelle blushed "I just can't stand it when people are unrightfully treated badly when they did nothing wrong.

"Well I'm not really an innocent man. And I stole from him several times."

Annabelle unwrapped her hands and grabbed one of Noah's. "But you are already repenting for what you did, and by the way…" she cupped his cheek caringly making Noah blush. Her soft furry hands stroked his cheek gently. "I don't think you're a bad person. You must have had your reasons that you had to resort to stealing. And if you are ready to tell me, I will listen."

Noah held her soft hand that touched his cheek "Thank you Annabelle, I will."

Annabelle smiled cheerfully as she walked to her room. Standing in the doorframe she looked back at him. "You are not the only one who messed up in the past. Don't let it get to you."

And with those words she disappeared behind the door.

 **Day Three**

Noah leaned against the brick wall of the chapel as he listened to Annabelle preaching. Friday was the day for mass and several Pokémon and humans gathered to pray to Arceus.

"And we all thank him for allowing us to exist within the realm that he created…"

Noah was not a believer but he found it interesting enough to watch Annabelle as she stood in front of the altar. The same gentle smile that she had when she had when she talked to him was on her face as she enthusiastically talked about her lord Arceus. It seemed silly to him that people would follow an imaginary leader like that but he wouldn't dare to ruin that for them.

After mass was over, Noah and Annabelle sat down on the now empty benches again. The orange shine of the sun shining through the stain glass image of Arceus onto them.

Annabelle's eyes were gazing up at it in awe as Noah was left in thought.

"Annabelle?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"In your speech today… you said Arceus would forgive everything if we really regret it right?"

Annabelle looked at Noah in surprise but quickly smiled. "Of course, it is not healthy to carry around guilt with you. Is there anything that plagues you?"

"Well, more directly I wanted to tell you how I came here. But I'm not worried that HE will forgive me, but rather if YOU can look at me the same."

Annabelle blushed and averted his eyes. "I…I am not worthy to forgive anyone anything. I am just a servant…"

"Please, just listen."

Annabelle nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright, I will."

"You see. I didn't always live in Blizzuria. I am from Crescendo village, further south in Vindicta. My mother and me moved away when I was very young. We moved to Arkani City where I never really felt like I belonged. So one day I ran away. I remembered something that my parents told me once: If you ever feel lost, you can find your home in the mountains. And that's where I went. Finally, I found Blizzuria Village. I thought I arrived where I would find my true family. But when I noticed that I didn't and I found no place to stay I turned to a life of crime. I only stole what I really needed though, food, clothes and sometimes blankets when it got really cold. Mr Takei was the one who finally caught me stealing groceries and called the police on me. That's why I am here."

Annabelle looked at Noah not in disgust but in pity. As his head hung low in shame she cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "Looking for the place you belong is not shameful. It is true that stealing from people was wrong, but you feel regret don't you?"

Noah looked into her gentle eyes "Yes, I do."

"Then you are forgiven, Noah." Annabelle stood up in front of him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Noah smiled up at her "Thank you, Annabelle."

"None of us are without sin, trust me, I know." She looked at the ground sadly before she once again walked towards her room.

Noah was smiling calmly as he sat on the bench for a while longer, basking in the glow of the stain glass window.

 **Day Four**

Saturday was laundry day. A hot tub in a back room of the chapel was filled with the backup robes for next week's service.

"For it being so cold outside it's pretty damn hot in here." Noah complained as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He scrubbed the robes that swam through the bubbly water.

Annabelle nudged him in the side "Don't curse in this holy place!" she scolded him but couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"So you do have humor, that's good to know." He smiled smugly.

"Hold your tongue. A proper priestess of Arceus would never laugh at something vulgar like that." She proudly put her sleeved hands to her hips.

"Then maybe you aren't a proper priestess." He teased her.

Annabelle gasped and properly splashed him with water. "Hrmph." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, now she's getting pissed as well. Hmm, do you think Arceus would like to see that." Noah splashed more water at her.

"*gasp* If it's a war you want, it's a war you get." Annabelle laughed as she continued the fight with Noah.

After a good hour, the two were drenched and laughing. Annabelle held her sleeve to her mouth as she giggled.

Laundry was done but before Annabelle could walk towards the exit of the laundry room, the floor, wet from their playing around let her slip.

"Ahhh!" Annabelle cried out as she fell forward. Noah was surprised as she fell directly into his arms.

Annabelle's face was pressed into Noah's chest before she looked up and was met with his deep blue eyes. Only small water drops from the faucet could be heard as they quietly looked at each other and blushed deeply. Somehow they didn't want to part and their arms wrapped around each other

Their wet clothes were pressing together and water ran down their bodies. They felt each other's heartbeat quicken and soon their faces moved towards each other. In the moist air of the laundry room their lips met.

Annabelle moved her hands to the back of Noah's head and combed through his blue locks. Small smacks echoed through the room as they pecked at each other and caressed each other's bodies. Noah wrapped his arms tightly around her slender back and pulled her wet body against his.

"No." Suddenly Annabelle pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't deserve this." She said with tears in her eyes as she rushed out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. And right behind her, she slammed the door.

Noah stood alone in the laundry room, still remembering the feel of her gentle lips on his. And with sadness and confusion he went back into his room as well.

 **Day Five**

Weirdly enough, it was the late afternoon as Noah woke up. Annabelle did not wake him up today and the sun already was on its way to go down.

Noah ran out into the hall of the chapel after he quickly dressed up.

He sighed in relief as he found Annabelle kneeling in front of the altar of Arceus. Wordlessly he knelled down beside her. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were closed as she mumbled inaudibly.

"Annabelle?" Noah called out to her worriedly.

Slowly she opened her eyes "Yes, Noah?"

"You didn't wake me up today. It's half past six."

A small smile crossed her face. "It's Sunday, that's the day to rest. This time you really did sleep the whole day away."

He let out a small chuckle as well as he realized that everything was fine. "You had me worried there, I thought you were mad at me."

"I have no right to be. I am the one who is at fault, you always left yourself open to me, but I always closed myself up to you." She looked over at him anxiously. "Will you listen?"

"You did it for me as well. Of course I will listen." Noah smiled.

"I hoped you would say that. I want to explain why I acted like that yesterday."

"Please tell me."

"I'm not the person you take me for, or at least I used to be very different. When I was still a Mienfoo. So before I evolved I used to travel along with a trainer who used me to fight for him. I was widely known to be a ruthless and brutal fighter who was unbeatable and thus people and Pokémon feared me. That was ten years ago when I was 12. Back then Pokémon fights were still legal. Anyways, I beat up Pokémon after Pokémon until I beat them into unconsciousness and they had to go to a Pokécenter to be revived. People called me a maniac, a punk who enjoyed beating up people. And one day I ran away from my trainer. At some point I stumbled upon this chapel. I broke down crying in here in front of this altar. I despised people, I felt incredibly guilty for the Pokémon I hurt and I couldn't take it anymore. That was when I was suddenly enveloped in a heavenly light and my body began to transform. I became a Mienshao. Nobody would have ever recognized me again or noticed who I was. That was when I decided that I should devote my life to Arceus and that I need to repent for what I had done."

Noah was left speechless. Never would he have thought that the gentle, motherly Annabelle used to be a fighting Pokémon. "Woah."

"Yeah, I know. Once I noticed that I developed feelings for you, I felt that I didn't deserve it."

Noah looked over to her as tears began to come to her eyes. He pulled her close and hugged her against him.

Annabelle smiled as she cried into his shoulder. His warmth calmed her down.

Noah knew what he had to say "Do you regret what you did?"

Annabelle looked up at him with watery eyes "Yes, incredibly."

"Then you are forgiven." Noah put a finger under her chin and gently guided her towards him. He placed her lips on his and kissed her romantically in the glow of Arceus.

"The thing is, that I developed some feelings for you too, Annabelle. We both deserve this."

"Maybe… Maybe you're right, Noah." She cupped his cheeks in her sleeved hand and put her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Annabelle." Noah kissed her deeply as he shoved off the hood from Annabelle's head. Her long silken hair fell down and Noah used his hands to comb through it.

Their lips didn't part as Noah lifted up Annabelle and sat her down on the altar table. His hands moved to her sash as he untied the knot that kept her body from being uncovered. Noah pulled open her robes and his jaw dropped as he finally got a good look at her body. She was covered from top to bottom in pink fur. Her breasts were humble and of C cup size but were bulging out round and sexy with purple nipples topping them off. Her flat stomach finally led to her uncovered furry pussy that was slightly wet from expectation.

Noah snapped out of his daze as he pulled down jeans and boxers.

Annabelle gasped as she saw his length spring into view. "Wait." She interrupted before he could continue.

"What is it? Do you not feel well?"

"That's not it, but I can't take a man that isn't married to me under the eyes of Arceus." She whined as she bit her lip, obviously wanting to go too.

Noah recognized her wish and made his decision "You are a priestess of Arceus right?"

She looked at him confused "Yes, why?"

"Then you can make us a couple right?"

"Well, technically…"

"Do it, Annabelle." Noah moaned as he kissed Annabelle's neck.

"Haaa… Do you… haa Noah want to take this here Annabelle as your loving wife."

"Yes! More than anything else!" Noah said as the head of his dick prodded Annabelle's virgin pussy. "Do you, Annabelle…haaa… want to take this here Noah as your loving husband?"

Annabelle moaned loudly as Noah pushed his way inside of her until he reached the seal of her virginity. "Arceus YES!" she was mad with lust as she clawed at Noah's back "By the power of Arceus I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Annabelle pulled Noah into a deep kiss as he broke through her hymen. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he started thrusting into her. The pain of her first penetration quickly subsiding.

Noah's hand moved up to her left breast and he started to fondle her. "YES, touch me Noah! I want to feel you more!"

Annabelle spread her legs wide to receive everything her new husband had to give her. Her fluffy pussy was stretched out by the massive cock that pounded her. Her freshly deflowered pussy was overflowing with juices and clamped around her lover's shaft snugly.

"Damn, Annabelle. You're so sexy when you moan like that."

"Don't say that. It's embarrassing." She blushed even more as her body was shaken up by her lover.

"That was a compliment." He leaned close to her ear "Darling." He whispered before he nibbled on her perky little ear.

"HAAA!" Annabelle shivered and held onto Noah's strong body. She shoved his shirt onto the floor, revealing his ripped slim body. She nuzzled his bare naked shoulder and placed small kisses onto it, giving Noah a completely new exciting feeling of being loved driving him over the edge.

"I'm coming Annabelle! It's just too much."

"Give it all to me Noah. I want all of your fruitful seed!"

Hearing her lust filled plea, Noah couldn't hold on any longer and shot rope after rope of come into her slender body. He lifted up her body, hovering her in the air as her body shook in his arms in the wake of her orgasm.

"NYAAAA!" She came hard. Her first orgasm completely overwhelmed her as her body turned limp and she, along with Noah, sunk to the ground.

Quiet filled the chapel again as the duo laid down on the floor in front of the altar. The warm glow of the evening sun and the heat of the other's body kept them warm but nonetheless Annabelle in her caring ways took off her robes and used them as a blanket for herself and Noah.

"I almost forgot how much fun it was to sin." Annabelle chuckled as she drove her finger over Noah's broad chest.

"You're not going to beat me up next, are you?" Noah said jokingly.

Annabelle lightly punched his chest "I was just kidding Noah."

"No need to be angry I was just joking too. I know that my lovely wife wouldn't do that." Noah said as he combed Annabelle's hair. "You, know. It's weird. I came up to the Glace tundra to find my home and now I found you."

"Who did you think you would find?"

"Well, before my mother moved to Arkani, I used to have a twin brother that I got along with really well. I was kind of hoping that I would meet him somewhere along the way."

"What was his name?"

"I don't know anymore but he probably still has my surname Martin. And he should kind of look like me too."

"Wait a second." Annabelle grabbed her chin in thought and suddenly jerked up "Noah!" she jumped on top of him looking straight into his eyes with a wide smile.

"What?"

"I know where your brother is!"

"Again, what? How?!"

"He married here at the chapel! Come on follow me!" she quickly put on her robes again and pulled Noah along, out into the cold.

After a short hike through the mountains, Annabelle led Noah to a wooden cabin. Smoke rose from the chimney, indicating that someone lived there.

They walked up to the door as Noah was reluctant to do anything. He looked back at Annabelle who encouraged him to go ahead and knock. And so he did.

As the door opened a small girl was looking at them in confusion. She was an anthro Absol it looked like. She gasped as her eyes fell on Noah. She yelled back into the house "Daddy! There's a clone of you at the door!"

A man with short blue hair came to the door. "Luna what are you talking abo…" he was rendered speechless as his eyes fell onto Noah too. Apart from the length of their hair, they couldn't look any more identical.

"Hi there." Noah shyly raised his hand in greeting.

"Do we know each other?" The man looked confused as he inspected the visitor.

"My name is Noah." He reached out his hand awkwardly.

"Zeke." He answered as he shook his hand.

"Zeke… so that was your name. I see you remembered what our parents told us when we were little."

Zeke's eyes widened "If you ever feel lost…"

"…you can find your home in the mountains." Noah finished.

Zeke's eyes watered "Brother?"

Noah teared up as well "Yes, Zeke."

Overjoyed they threw themselves into each other's arms and cried. "I was looking for you all over Vindicta." Noah cried out.

"I can't believe you kept looking for me. I thought you were gone forever when you left me and dad in Crescendo. I never felt complete since you left and I just ran away."

"Me too, Zeke. Me too."

Another, older Anthro Absol came up to the two hugging brothers. "Zeke? What's all the noise about?" she wore an apron around her waist and had the same platinum white fur on her body as the smaller Absol.

"Crescent, you won't believe it but… this is my twin brother." He introduced Noah.

Crescent gasped and covered her mouth with her black-blue hands. "Oh Arceus."

"Don't use his name so lightly." Annabelle scolded as she came up to the group.

"Miss Annabelle? What are you doing here?" Zeke asked confused.

Noah walked over to Annabelle and held her hand. "Well, I heard that you also married at her chapel right?"

"Wait, what do you mean by ALSO?"

The next day, the chapel of Arceus was filled with new people. Zeke, Crescent and their child Luna sat in the benches and watched as another priest of Arceus officially announced Noah's and Annabelle's marriage.

"…then by the power of Arceus…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we already did this." Noah hurried making Annabelle chuckle.

"Urm… you may now kiss the bride."

Noah leaned down and kissed his now official bride still in her robes as she refused to wear anything else in the chapel.

Finally, Zeke came up as the best man to Noah. "Congrats brother." He said jokingly as he handed him the rings.

"You too, brother." Noah smilingly accepted the rings.

He looked at Annabelle who looked up at him expecting the ring. They slid them onto each other's fingers as Annabelle chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Noah asked with a smile.

"You know. Your service would have been over today." She giggled as she adoringly looked at her golden ring around her finger.

Noah chuckled as well. "Well, seems like I'll be staying here a little bit longer." He cupped her cheek lovingly and pressed his lips against her once more.

And until the night they celebrated their newfound happiness. And from this day on, Noah would be forever with the Pokémon he loved. Together with his brother and his family.

 **Day Six**

"Good, morning my love." Annabelle cooed as she laid naked next to Noah in his bed.

"Morning Darling. What's on the plan for today?"

"Oh, I have a lot of chores that need doing. It's about to be spring and someone needs to do the garden. There's snow again in the yard and we need to buy more groceries now that you live here with me."

Noah groaned. "Really? Urgh alright. If it's you asking me, then I'll do it." He was about to get up as he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed again. "Annabelle?"

"You remember when I promised that I'd make work for me as bearable as possible?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I want you to feel rewarded for all the things you do for me." She smiled as she slid under the bedsheets.

"Annabelle what are you…OOOHH." Noah moaned as he felt a wet warmth wrap around his cock. He lifted up the sheets and was met with Annabelle having her mouth stuffed with his length.

She bobbed her head up and down as she licked the underside of his cock with her slippery tongue. For a moment she broke off but kept jerking him off. "After all the stuff you did to me last night, I thought I'd return the favor.

Noah smiled warmly at her "I love you, Annabelle."

"I love you too, Noah." She blushed before she took his dick in her mouth again. Her saliva swirled around it and drove him towards even greater pleasure.

Noah combed her soft hair as she kept sucking him. And finally, he reached his climax and came in her mouth.

"Haaa!" he groaned as he fell back onto the bed. With his final words. "Sweet Arceus!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally done. Sorry for the long wait. WiFi problems and all but I hope it was worth the wait.

FlutternNight, again sorry that I took so long for your request. Hopefully I fulfilled your request properly and it met your expectations.

That's chapter 18, or rather story 17 done with. Only three more left before the new series. Look forward to the next ones to come. Since I'll be back home next week I should probably fall back into the usual upload schedule. You know, the one where I ALWAYS post on time. (Sarcasm)

But for now thank you for reading, if you liked it please leave a follow, favorite or review. It's really appreciated.

And as always have a good night, day or anything in between.


	19. Xerneas(Ivari)xZygarde(Kamara)xUlysses

Hey everybody. Man it's nice to be back. You know what they say: Home is where your WiFi connects automatically.

Anyways I don't want to waste too much time on this intro to todays' story but I just want to say: thank you for sticking with me even though my update schedule is a bit messy. I know I said I would publish a new chapter every weekend but sometimes that's just not possible. But still I'm so glad that so many people enjoy my content and continue to follow me.

For now, that was it and we'll get right into this new chapter that was requested by Lizard4523. Hope you'll enjoy it.

And as always please follow or favorite me if you like my stuff and tell me what you thought in the reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vindicta. A large region separated into many areas and countries ruled separately by their own leaders and royalty. We've met several of them so far. The King and Queen of the Glace Tundra. The Count and Countess of the Kleftos Meadows and the Lord of Homunculi.

The Areondae Plateau as well has a ruler that guides the people of the country. Afoot the larger platforms with their thick forests on top lies a large plot of land with a dry climate. The Faradha Steppes.

In contrast to the well hydrated and lush plateaus, the Faradha Steppes were less green and only sparsely had palm trees and other plants that can sustain themselves with less water. Right in the middle of that stretch of land though stood the palace of the grand Vizier Ulysses. It was a pompous building covered in carvings in the shape of several legendary Pokémon and Pokéballs.

It was built around one of the few oases in the steppes and thus hosted a lot of people. One of them being the Vizier of Faradha.

Ulysses was a man of luxury. Only the finest wares and food found their way into his palace and he was held in high regard by the nobility of Vindicta. Just like his taste in luxurious products he had a particular taste in women as well. And being the extravagant man that he was he of course wasn't satisfied with only one wife.

"I am ready, bring in my lovely maidens." Ulysses sat on his throne and demanded. He was in the main hall of his palace, sitting on the high throne he had inherited from his father.

His clothing was made up of an elegant traditional crimson red trench coat with black outlines as platinum buckles held up his black jeans. Fitting the color pattern of his clothes he had red spiky hair and a black tattoo of the ring that adorns the body of Arceus around his left eye.

"As you wish my Vizier." The servant bowed in respect and opened the gate to let in the 2 soon to be wives of Ulysses.

Through the gate came two gorgeous women each with a beautiful ceremonial dress on. They came forth to the throne and bowed before their Vizier.

One of them spoke up first after she looked up again. "Vizier Ulysses, I am so honored that you chose me to be your bride. You are a great leader and I hope that I can live up to your high standards."

The woman's voice was shaky and nervous. Her dress was made up of green fabric with black features. Golden strings with white pearls adorned its front similar to her earrings that had the same pearls in pairs of 3 hanging from them and the pearls that were woven into her hair. Her hair was long, straight and black and had a beautiful shine to it. Her black and green skin was scaly and green eyeshadow surrounded her emerald green eyes. The irises in her eyes as well as her scales had honey comb shape and glistened in the reflection of light. She was a pearl of an Anthro Zygarde.

"It is an honor to be called to your side your majesty. I will devote my life and everything I have to you." The other girl came forth and kneeled to Ulysses as well.

Her style of dress was much more sharp than the puffy dress of the Zygarde. Maybe because she was an Anthro Xerneas. Her straight dress was royal blue with black outlines and had platinum gold insignias stitched into it. Instead of scales her slender thin body was covered in black and blue fur. Her hair was the same royal blue color as her dresses and was short with a ponytail. Growing out of her head she had small antlers with colorful crystals in them that seemed to glow vibrantly.

Ulysses looked down upon the 2 beauties kneeling in front of his throne. He smiled as he shook his head. With his hands behind his back he confidently walked towards the two girls. The royal presence that he emitted was astonishing and made the girls actually nervous if they would get his approval. No mere woman was right for this powerful man, only legendary Pokémon were fit for him. And even then, his standards, according to rumors were very high.

Ulysses now stood right in front of the two girls who clenched their eyes to prepare for his judgement.

They were surprised though as he laid a hand on each of their shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly.

"Please, it isn't necessary to bow to your husband."

The girls looked at each other as his kind words left his lips. They stood up and faced the ruler of Faradha and Areondae. His face was nowhere near that of a strict monarch, but that of a caring man who was down to earth and genuine.

"Good, now that we can speak eye to eye I would like to get to know the women that I will spend the rest of my life with. You there…" he pointed at the Zygarde.

"Yes, your majesty?" she straightened up nervously.

"…would you mind introducing yourself to me?" he smiled as he inspected her.

"Umm… my name is Kamara. I am one of the citizens of your kingdom in the Areondae Plateau. I am the daughter of an esteemed nobleman of the family Menoka, sire." She fidgeted with a beet red face and was nervous about his judgement. "I offered myself to be your wife because I admire you for your just rule and the attention that you give to your people. Me and my family managed to live a good life thanks to your rule and I felt the need to give back to the man who gave me so much." She lowered her head as she finished and nervously rubbed her hands over each other.

Ulysses smiled widely as he got right in front of her. His imposing figure looming over the scared girl.

Her pained expression lightened up as she felt Ulysses rub her head gently. "Kamara Menoka. Your father has been a good asset in my rule and a long-time assistant in business. You owe me nothing Kamara."

Kamara looked up at Ulysses with a face of comfort and relief. She finally had the approval of her esteemed lord.

"I am honored that you chose out of your own will to be my bride. I promise that I will give you the love deserving of a legendary Pokémon." He parted his look from her with a smile leaving her with the warm feeling his words left with her.

"What about you?" Ulysses turned to the other woman.

She immediately kneeled again as she heard his voice in reverence "I am Ivari Lamar, sire. I am an unworthy citizen of Faradha. I come from a royal bloodline that originated in the Hoenn region. I am most honored to even be considered as a woman to your house and I will do anything in my power to please you." She bowed in a princess like fashion revealing her legs that poked through her dress. They were covered in the same fur as the rest of her body and ended in 2 succubus-like black hooves. It was oddly alluring to Ulysses and he had to shake his head to get back to a clear state of mind.

He lifted up her lowered chin and looked straight into her shining grey eyes. "Nobody who lives in my kingdom is unworthy, especially not someone of royal blood that is such a beauty to behold. Don't sell yourself below your value."

Ivari blushed as she gasped at the kind words of her leader "Th…thank you my Vizier." She smiled happily and lowered her gaze again.

Ulysses pulled the 2 girls to stand straight again and raised his voice. "From this day forward you 2 will be the Queens of Faradha. You will live with me in my palace and I will treat you with all the love I can give you."

The girls blushed, knowing that they would both do their best to satisfy the man that they both admired. Their loyalty was endless and they would be ready to do anything for their esteemed Vizier.

Ulysses walked to the gate that lead outside and turned around to the two women. "But that is only, if you accept me." He smiled with a genuine grin and reached out a hand to each of the girls waiting for them to take it.

Kamara came forth first and laid her sleek feeble hand into his "I will always accept you my lord, you will have me forever."

Ivari took a step forward as well and gave him her soft fur covered hand "You have my loyalty and my undying love, my Vizier." She stepped up to his side proudly with not even a shadow of a doubt that she would accept Ulysses' hand in marriage.

Ulysses gently wrapped his fingers around the hands of the Zygarde and Xerneas and looked at each of them adoringly. "I am glad to hear that. I want you to do this because you want to, because the biggest thing I want is to make you happy."

He faced the door with the girls at each side "Let's tell the people." And with a swing he opened the gate to the front of the palace.

All of the citizens of Faradha were gathered around the palace with their eyes glued to the Vizier who came out of it. Total silence went through the masses until Ulysses stepped forward. "CITIZENS OF FARADHA!" his voice echoed through the crowd. He was born to be a leader with the aura he emitted. "I, VIZIER ULYSSES OF FARADHA PRESENT TO YOU: THE NEW QUEENS OF OUR COUNTRY!" he stepped back and presented Kamara and Ivari to the masses.

Roaring cheers emitted from the people and the people were overjoyed to meet their new queens. Everyone admired them for their beauty and elegance.

Amidst the cheers Ulysses came up to the girls "Welcome to my family, all this belongs to you. This is your new home."

Kamara and Ivari waved the people, making them cheer even more and they couldn't even believe that all this happiness was because of them. Ulysses watched them from the side and let them live out their moment to shine. It made him happy to see them smile so joyously after he himself had so long searched for the perfect bride but now he was sure that he found not one, but two wives that he would cherish forever.

The rest of the day was spent in celebration. A huge ceremonial banquet commenced and all the people of the kingdom were welcome. Tables were gathered around a large fire in the palace gardens with the finest food and wine. Dancers entertained the crowd and oriental style music was played by a band.

The new queens meanwhile got to know their folk and celebrated their wedding with Ulysses. They never ran out of stuff to talk about and quickly warmed up to their new husband. They laughed and drank until deep into the night.

As the wine was drunk and the time grew late, Ulysses returned back to the palace with his wives clinging to each of his arms sad that the celebrations were over.

In still drunken stupor they laughed about pretty much everything on the way home and generally grew really close to each other.

"I can't believe that you bought wine worth over 10000 Pokédollars Ulysses. Hihihi." Kamara giggled as her arm was wrapped around Ulysses' right side.

"What can I say. I am a man of luxury and nothing is too expensive for my lovely wives." He laughed as well as they walked up the stairs to the palace's entrance gate.

"Ahh every time you call me lovely I feel like I could melt." Ivari laughed as she nuzzled her face into Ulysses' left shoulder.

Up a stairwell, Ulysses brought the girls to their bedroom. It was a room filled with thin drapes and red silken carpets. The hexagon shaped room housed a large canopy bed with red drapes on each side.

"I think we should rest up now. We'll soon have to start our new…" as Ulysses wanted to make his way to the bed he was held back by two hands pressed against his chest to keep him from moving forward. The girls rested their heads on each of his shoulders and caressed his chest with their hands.

"Do we really need to sleep already?" Ivari murmured sulkily. "The wedding was over so quickly and we didn't even have much time with you alone, my Vizier."

"I agree with Ivari, please don't let the day end just like that." Kamara looked up to Ulysses, the honey comb shapes in her irises glistening pleadingly.

"You're both just too precious." Ulysses combed their hair. "Alright, I don't want our wedding day to end too soon." He smiled happily, his cheeks still red from the alcohol but also from how heated he got being alone with his 2 gorgeous wives.

The girls giggled giddily until Ivari's face turned sultry. "My Vizier, if it isn't too rude of me to ask. Could you spare me a kiss?" Ivari clung to the fabric of Ulysses' trench coat her face riddled with affection and lust. Whether it was the alcohol or her actual want for her husband, her face was flush. "Please." She added with hot breath.

Ulysses put his hand to her cheek and guided her towards him. "I was just about to ask that as well, Ivari." He whispered before kissing Ivari straight on the lips. Ivari's body almost went limp as their lips smacked together. Small pecks between them turned into a deep kiss.

Their tongues snaked around each other and they exchanged saliva. Among the wet sounds of their kiss, Ivari moaned heavily and basically clawed at Ulysses to keep him pressed against her.

Kamara on the other hand quivered in jealousy and want and finally intervened. "Not fair! Ulysses, please kiss me too!" she pleaded as she pulled the spit swapping couple apart. She wrapped her arms around Ulysses' neck and wantonly pressed her thin lips against his. Immediately Ulysses felt a split snake tongue enter his still moist mouth and now rubbed his tongue against the new visitor.

Small yelps and coos emitted from Kamara as she sucked and nipped at his mouth without abandon.

"Hey, don't keep him all to yourself Kamara, I want more too." Ivari whined.

Kamara noticed her selfishness and reluctantly parted from the young Vizier's lips. "I have an idea Ivari." She smiled devilishly and with a nod to Ivari and her nodding back to Kamara, they pushed Ulysses to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ulysses gasped in surprise as the two girls came up to him and kneeled down to his crotch "Ivari? Kamara? What are you doing?"

Ivari giggled giddily "We promised to please you in every way didn't we?" she whispered sexily as she unbuckled the belt of Ulysses' jeans. Something already formed a tent in his pants and as the girls pulled down the pants they saw it.

"Wow." Was all Kamara could muster. Her eyes were glued to the massive cock that sprang forth. It was hard and very thick with veins running along the slightly bent shaft.

"I expected nothing less of my Vizier." Ivari giggled as she gently ran her fingers over Ulysses' dick making it twitch.

"Urgh." Ulysses groaned already just from the soft touch of Ivari's fingers.

"You like that, my Vizier? Then you'll like what we have planned for you even more." Ivari smiled confidently as she nodded to Kamara again. Suddenly the girls started to undress and rolled down the top of their dresses. They both sported beautiful shapely E cup breasts that they now showed off to Ulysses. He almost salivated at his teeth as he saw his wives flash their bare tits to him.

"Are you ready, Ulysses?" Kamara asked with a sultry smile.

"Ready for what?"

His question was quickly answered as the 2 Pokémon smothered his dick by pressing their thick breasts together around it sandwiching it between them. Kamara's dark green nipples clashed with Ivari's dark blue ones and rubbed together as they started pleasure Ulysses with a double boobjob.

Ulysses moaned and quivered as different sensations rubbed against his dick. The sleek slippery skin of Kamara's tits and the soft furry sensation of Ivari.

"Oh Arceus, girls! This is incredible. Keep going!" he urged them on, not wanting the pleasure to end.

With cheeky smiles the girls continued to stroke their tits against his dick. Hot breaths escaped their mouths as the constant rubbing of their nipples turned them on so much. Ivari and Kamara exchanged naughty glances and apparently still fueled by the wine from earlier their lips slammed together above Ulysses' cock. Their tongues twirled around in midair above the dick, giving Ulysses an incredibly arousing show. Saliva dripped down from their sloppy make out session onto their tits, serving as the perfect lubricant. Their motions became even quicker with their titfucking speeding up tremendously.

"Girls! I'm going to cover you in my semen! Be ready, here it comes!" Ulysses moaned as he lost control.

The girls closed their eyes in blissful pleasure as they kissed. Ulysses finally shot his load of cum, hitting the underside of the girls' chins and it dripping down onto their crushed together tits.

The girls parted in a lust filled daze smiling sexily. "Your cum is so hot." Kamara smiled proud that they made Ulysses cum.

The girls parted from his dick and undressed the rest of their dresses and undergarments before crawling onto the silken bed. They laid down on their backs and both spread apart their legs. A blue furred pussy glistening with drops of juices and a slick scaly wet pussy were facing towards Ulysses as he started to shove off his trench coat, revealing his bronzed body and defined abs. His body was already glistening with sweat from the boobjob.

The girls throbbed with excitement and juices flowed out of their pulsating pussies from seeing their husbands naked body.

"Please Ulysses, I can't wait anymore." Kamara fondled her pussy, presenting it to Ulysses.

"Me neither, please take my body, my Vizier." Ivari whined as well as she rubbed her legs together.

"I don't care who you'll take first, just please don't forget about me." Kamara squirmed in the sheets of the bed, giving Ivari the first round.

Ulysses crawled on top of Ivari who gazed up at Ulysses with excitement and expectation. Her cheeks were completely flush as she reveled in the heat of Ulysses' body.

"Ivari, you look nervous."

"I know, it's just… I dreamt of this moment all my life. And now that this is really happening, I'm scared that I'm not going to satisfy you. I'm a virgin after all." Ivari turned her eyes up to him in embarrassment.

Ulysses smiled and placed his lips on hers before looking deep into her eyes. "I bet you'll do amazing Ivari." He cupped her cheek before he lined up his cock with her slit.

"My Vizier?"

"What is it, Ivari?"

"I love you."

"I know…" He said as he pushed his cock through her entrance.

"NYAA!" Ivari yelped as her hymen was broken in. Tears fill her eyes, partly in pain, partly in joy of giving her virginity to the leader she looked up to all her life.

Ulysses leaned down to her whispering "…you have no idea how much I love you either."

Ivari's pussy quivered and clamped down on Ulysses' cock upon hearing his words and the pain was completely off her mind. Her hoofed legs wrapped around his hips and urged him to fuck her deeper.

His massive length penetrated her to the core and made her moan and made her eyes glazed over in the stimulation of being pounded by his girth.

She pulled him down to her and slammed her lips against his as he sped up his long drawn out thrusts that rubbed the flesh of her walls.

She drooled as she moaned into his mouth "My Vizier…Ulysses! I'm cumming!" She yelled.

Ulysses didn't even need to answer as his cock twitched heftily and he clenched his teeth to endure. But alas both of them were hit by a tidal wave of an orgasm.

Ivari hugged Ulysses tightly and looked deep into his eyes as his seed seeped into her folds and onto the bed. "Thank you… my Vizier." She panted exhausted and collapsed onto the bed.

Ulysses though was still rock hard, despite having just cum twice. He knew he had one more thing to do.

"I've waited so long. I am so wet for you and seeing you fuck Ivari's brains out made me even more anxious."

"I didn't expect such vulgar language from you, Kamara."

"I can't think straight, Ulysses. Please, fuck me. I need you RIGHT NOW!" Without warning Kamara toppled over Ulysses and straddled his crotch. Incredible amounts of juices flowed out of her and dripped onto Ulysses' member.

"I really, really want you so bad." She panted.

"I'm all yours Kamara." He smiled as he leaned up and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

Instantly, Kamara plopped down onto his member and pushed it through her hymen in one single go. Her face contorted as the pain of her deflowering was more than she had anticipated.

"Kamara, you okay?" Ulysses asked concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle." She was clearly in severe pain.

"Don't lie to me." He sat up and hugged her body close. "We can do it gentle."

"Is that really satisfying to you?"

"If it is for you, yes, definitely."

Kamara giggled as she couldn't even believe herself how much she loved her husband. "I can't even put into words how much you mean to me Ulysses." She teared up slightly and pecked his lips.

"Neither can I Kamara." Gently, Ulysses lowered and raised Kamara onto his dick. The tip of his length stroked her walls and despite the slow pace stimulated her in the best of places which drove her mad with pleasure.

"Your dick feels so good and gentle. I love your cock." She moaned as small coos and whines escaped her mouth while she was riding him, gyrating her hips. "I don't think I can hold out that long. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. You can cum whenever you want to and I'll cum with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Because I think I'm already on the brink." She panted as the dick slid in and out of her scaly folds.

"Go on, Kamara. Cum for me!"

"I will, I will Ulysses. NHAAAAA!" she yelped as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Ulysses covered her insides white with his cum turning her already sticky and slippery insides even more so.

Together with Kamara, the strength finally left Ulysses and they collapsed onto the bed next to Ivari.

Half awake, the girls snuggled up to Ulysses and rested their heads on his shoulders. It was almost blissful how Ulysses laid there with his two new wives. Combing through their hair with his fingers and enjoying the soft warm and scaly fresh feeling of two bodies cuddling up to him before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with them in his arms.

 **1 year of rule later**

"Mom! Ipta just pushed me into the fountain in the gardens!" a little anthro Zygarde came running up to Kamara. She was completely drenched with water.

"Did not, Kira just slipped again. Something like that just happens when your whole body is made of slippery scales." another little girl came running to the group to defend herself. She was an anthro Xerneas and had cute little antlers on top of her head. "I swear I'm telling the truth mom!" she pleaded to Ivari who was sitting next to Kamara on the palace's stairs.

"You're a dirty liar!" says the Zygarde Kira.

"Says the snake!" rebukes the Xerneas Ipta.

"Hiss!"

"Grrr!"

"Girls!" The two mothers interrupt the argument. "Why can't you just get along for even a while?"

"Because she's stupid."

"You're stupit!"

"Stupid is spelled with a D!"

Suddenly a loud voice echoes through the palace "Ipta Lamar and Kira Menoka!"

"Oh no, it's dad!" the girls shrieked up.

Ulysses came out of the palace and walked up to the two little girls. "Why don't you tell me what really is the problem here?"

The girls hung their head in embarrassment. "Okay," said the Xerneas "I really did push Kira into the fountain."

"And why did you do that?"

"Because she said that my antlers look stupid."

"Kira?"

"Sorry, dad."

"Don't apologize to me, you need to apologize to Ipta."

Kira embarrassedly looked at Ipta "Sorry I called your antlers stupid, they actually look really pretty."

"Sorry that I pushed you into the fountain."

The girls smiled and hugged each other.

"See, you girls need to work together, you might just be half-sisters but that doesn't mean that you should get along any less." Ulysses petted their heads, making them giggle. "And now go play together."

"We will, thanks dad!" they barked out before they ran off to the fountain to play.

"Look who's letting out the great diplomat again." Ivari said in a slightly sarcastic as she came up to Ulysses and wrapped her arms around his left side.

"Just how do you do that all the time?" Kamara asked as she took the other side.

"Well, if I can handle a kingdom, and two beautiful wives at once, then two little girls won't hurt either." He smiled proudly.

"You mean four little girls."

"What?" Ulysses' face turned white as his wives giggled and rubbed their bellies.

And the Faradha Dynasty grew larger than ever before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tada! I'm back!

I think I apologized enough for the inconsistent uploads, you know me by now. But I really always have a good reason if I can't make the schedule and I am sorry if stuff like that happens. Such is life.

I really hope you enjoyed my newest chapter, especially you Lizard4523.

If you did like it, please leave a review and follow or favorite me and my content. I promise I'll try to be more regular with my uploads now that I finished redesigning my house and my work that piled up while I was gone.

And as always I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.

PS: As an apology for being so late again, please listen to this beatbox

Pzk bumbum pzk chick wob wob wob pff pffbop psh psh zk bow bow bow pzk

Pretty sick am I right?


	20. Ditto(Zara) x Clay

Here we are, the very last requested story of Episode 2. Man it was a long ride. This one was requested by a good friend and fellow writer called Craheen. If you read this, I hope that I did your request justice in the way that you imagined it.

By the way, the last story or rather chapter 21 is going to be my last original story before this series is done and I start working on the trainer x trainer series. Hope you'll still stick around with me for that.

For now, though, I hope you'll enjoy this new story. If you do, please follow/favorite me and my stuff and let me know in the reviews what you think about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO YOU CAN'T GO!"

This story takes place in Lagunia City. The center for knowledge and education. The scene we are witnessing here happens in an ordinary household in the suburbs of Lagunia.

The girl that made that curious demand here was Zara an anthropomorphic Ditto.

"Zara, how often do I… URGH!... have to tell you that I NEED to go to school!?" And this here is me. Clay Vega. You're probably wondering why I am struggling right now. Well you see, Zara can be a bit… clingy. "Seriously, Zara! Can't you just let me go? I'm gonna be back soon, don't worry so much!"

Zara held on to my leg with her gooey hands melting around my leg like shackles.

Thanks to being an anthro Ditto, her body was entirely made up of some sort of pink goo that she could shape however she wanted. Even her hair was made of that stuff and looked like a shoulder long ponytail with the ends of it shaped like a water droplet that is close to drip down but never does.

The only thing that wasn't pink on her body were her eyes but even they were just a darker shade of purple. Being kind of a slime Pokémon most clothes didn't stay on her body since they just slipped off her but. That's why I gave her one of my blue high school jackets with the white sleeves since those at least could be held up by her shoulders. Thankfully I am a tall guy, so her lower body was covered as well.

"NNNNOO! You're gonna stay here and play with me!" Zara clung tightly to my ankles and tried to hold me back from the front door. But her body was so light and tiny that I just dragged her across the floor leaving a trail of her pink goo behind us. "*sigh* guess I'll have to wipe that up again when I get home. Every day the same deal with you." I groaned annoyed.

"Ooooor, you could just stay here and I'll teach you instead." She smiled up at me from the ground.

I finally decided to speak sincerely with Zara. I know she means well but I have to put my foot down so she can be a bit more independent. She could often be very stubborn and childish when it comes to spending time with me and I had to admit that I found that pretty cute, but there have to be limits.

I kneeled down to her and made her look at me "Zara."

"Yes Clay?"

"Look, I can't skip school. I HAVE to go. It won't be long, so be a good girl and stay here!"

She loosened her grip on my legs and let go. She looked up at me with glistening eyes. Her lower lip was shaking. Oh no.

"B…b…b… but…"

"No buts Zara. I'm leaving." I stood up and walked towards the entrance door.

"*sob* Urghhhh *whimper*!"

At least I intended to before a soft pained cry came from behind me. Zara was crying into her elbows as she laid on the floor. Purple tears ran over her cheeks. I rolled my eyes. Don't think that I'm a bad person but I have to deal with this, every single day when I go to school.

I sat down with Zara and brushed her goopy hair. She looked up at me with the sweetest sad eyes you've ever seen. Her eyes shone from her tears and she whimpered occasionally but my petting calmed her a little. I pulled her up to me and gave her a tight hug. I needed to let her know that I wasn't mad at her. She immediately wrapped her arms around my back and pushed her face into my school jacket. I kept combing her hair, feeling the stickiness of it on my hand.

"I promise, as soon as I get home we'll play again okay Zara?"

"But in school you're gonna have fun with a lot of other people and not with me." She whined as she grasped my jacket with her tiny hands.

"Maybe, but no fun that I could have with them would match the fun that I have with you."

Zara blushed in my arms "Really, you mean it."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at her cuteness "Definitely, and believe me if I could, I would play with you all day, but I really need to go to school or I'll get in trouble. And you don't want me to get in trouble do you?"

She shook her head rapidly "NO NO NO! Don't get in trouble because of me! I don't want you to!"

"See, so you'll have to wait a bit for me to get back."

She sunk her head but nodded with a sigh "Okay, I'll be a good girl and wait."

"That's my girl." I tickled her sides where her weak point was.

She giggled happily "Hihihi." She hugged me one more time before she made her way to the TV in the living room.

I finally could get up and get ready to go. I looked into the mirror next to the entrance door.

I combed through my shoulder long brown locks with my hand one more time to get it into place. I looked into my own green eyes in the mirror as I sighed in relief of finally having made my point to Zara. I was about to step away from the mirror but noticed a purple stain on my shoulder, it was the point Zara cried into. I wiped off the purple stain from my blue and white jacket with the school emblem on it. A white Dewgong swimming in circles around the letters LH for Lagunia High. Gladly there was nothing on my blue jeans, that would have been really awkward if someone saw that who didn't know better.

Finishing my preparations, I put on my rucksack filled with books and paper and headed off to school.

I was a senior, 18 years old and almost done with high school. I really liked it here, the teachers like Miss Yumi were pretty nice to us and really knew how to teach. And I even have a few friends here. Like Mia and Julia for example. Mia was a human which normally would be a no brainer but this school also hosted Pokémon like my other best friend Julia. She was an anthro Jolteon and was usually bragging a lot because she always thought that she was smarter than anyone. She doesn't mean any harm and I still like her but that's just how she is. Mia is quite the contrary, she is a daydreamer and pretty lazy to be honest.

But just because I complain about these 2 don't think that they don't criticize me too. They often say that I think to pragmatic and that I don't have a good grasp on other people's emotions. But I think that's just nonsense.

"Hey Mia, hey Julia!" I called out to them after going through a proper introduction of characters to an audience that isn't there in my head.

"Oh hey Clay. How are ya?" Mia responded with a wide grin.

"Just a bit annoyed, you know."

"Zara again?" she was right on point.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Who's Zara?" Julia threw in.

"Oh right, you haven't met her yet." I slapped my forehead. Me and Julia haven't been friends for that long. Mia just recently introduced me to her and we go to separate classes. "Zara is the anthro Ditto that I adopted about 2 years ago now. She was wandering out in the wild completely naked. At first I thought that someone had robbed her since she looked like any other girl but when I came close I noticed that her entire body was just pink goo."

"Pink goo?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, as a Ditto her body was made up of some kind of malleable liquid that allows her to take on pretty much any form."

"That sounds awesome!"

I chuckled a bit since that was my first reaction to her too. "Yeah I know. Anyways I approached her as she seemed to be somewhat lost. To this day, she can't tell me why she was lost out in the middle of nowhere but when I saw her body wobble from the cold I felt really bad for her. And since the only thing I had with me out in the fields was my own clothes I gave her my school jacket. She hasn't taken it off to this day." I chuckled.

"And now she lives with him." Mia finished my story off.

"Aww that was so sweet of you." Julia's eyes sparkled as she said that.

"Ah, you know me."

"Yeah you are the dense idiot that normally has the sensitivity of a brick." Mia smirked.

I crossed my arms in denial "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Oh just like that one time a girl asked you to pass on a love letter to someone and you threw it in the trash?" Mia chuckled sadistically.

"I thought she wanted me to throw it away for her!"

"Or the time you told me that I looked like a hedgehog from some videogame if he was spray painted yellow." Julia remarked with crossed arms.

"I was just drawing a comparison!"

"Aaaaand let's not forget that you told someone that Miss Yumi was getting really old when she could clearly hear it." Mia said and together with Julia fell into a laughing fit.

"Okay I get it. Could we change the topic?" I groaned annoyed and embarrassed.

"Yeah let's get back to Zara. So what did she do this time to annoy you?" Mia caught her breath.

"Get this, she shackled me down this morning and refused to let go of me. She said I should stay home and have her teach me instead."

"Teach you?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe it but Zara is really damn smart. She knows everything, absolutely EVERYTHING about Pokémon. Sometimes even more than I want to know honestly. Have you ever READ some of the Pokédex entries. That shit is fucked up."

Mia realized something "Why doesn't she come to school with you then. She could be with you here."

"Yeah, but she really doesn't need to. She is a Brainiac already about Pokémon studies. But that doesn't stop her from almost crying every time I leave for school."

Julia crossed her arms again "So let me get this straight. There is a girl in your home that you rescued from the cold. She wants to spend all her time with you to the point where she would cry if you leave her. She is clingy and doesn't want you to spend time with anyone but her. And you think that the only thing she wants from you is to be her study partner?"

Mia and me looked at each other confused before looking back at Julia "Yeah pretty much. Why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

For some reason Julia pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Of course you wouldn't realize what's really going on." She mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She waved me off with a deadpan look.

"Maybe you should ask Zara if she really wants to be your study partner. You know, after school time? Alone? Together? Eh?" Mia nudged me. I had no idea why. But the idea was good.

"Maybe you're right, I do feel kind of bad that she doesn't really have much to do when I'm in school. Maybe even I can teach her some things that she didn't know." I pumped my fist in determination.

School time was already over so I buckled up my rucksack and ran out of the school eager to tell Zara about my plan. "Thanks guys! That advice really helped!"

 **Julia and Mia alone**

"You dense Motherfucker!" Julia muttered under her breath.

"What was that Julia?" Mia put her hands behind her head and stretched lazily.

"Oh nothing. Clay is just really oblivious sometimes." Julia chuckled.

"I can't believe he didn't realize what's going on himself either."

"So you DID notice it too right?"

"Yeah, I just gave him that excuse to study with her to push him in the right direction."

"That's… oddly clever." Julia said surprised.

"It is weird though isn't it? Dating a pink goo person?"

Julia deadpanned "You really shouldn't be the one talking about weird relationships Mia."

Mia rubbed her neck in embarrassment "I guess you're right hehe." She giggled.

 **Clay's POV**

I made my way home to our small house that me and Zara lived in. I was full of enthusiasm to tell her the good news.

As I approached our small home I saw someone sitting on the porch with their head buried in their knees. Completely quiet staring off into the distance.

I came closer and upon further inspection noticed that it was Zara. Her face looked lonely as she looked at nothing in particular. It seemed like she's been sitting there for a while now.

I approached the porch and once Zara looked up and saw me, her eyes shone brighter than stars.

"CLAAAAAAAAAYY!" she yelled as she got up and ran towards me.

She jumped into my extended arms and rubbed her cute face into my jacket again leaving pink smears on it. But I didn't mind, I was really happy to see her too and I combed her goopy hair. She seemed overly happy to see me again to the point where she hugged me so tight like she would never want to let me go away again. And for some odd reason despite being annoyed by her antics sometimes I was really happy about that and I smiled contently.

As me and Zara got back into the house and after I unloaded all of my stuff I sat down with her on the sofa in the living room. She was so giddy that I was back and she looked up at me from the side with a happy smile and glistening eyes.

"Zara, today in school I had an idea."

"Tell me. I'm curious." She listened intently.

"How about we spend some more time together after school. You know just the two of us?"

The Ditto blushed deeply and her mouth hung open in excitement. "YES! YES! YES! I'd love to." Her arms wrapped around my entire body like a lasso and she giggled in joy.

"Glad you like the idea. I thought maybe you wanted to study a bit with me. You know since you can't come to school with me." I smiled down at her.

"Wait? Study?" for some reason her arms deflated and sacked down and her face was a little less joyful.

"Yes, you know so much stuff about Pokémon and you asked me if you could teach me this morning remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right." She looked somewhat down.

"What's the matter Zara? Aren't you happy about it."

Only a small pretend smile crossed her face and she acted happy "Yeah, of course I'm excited." There was a certain weakness to her voice.

"Okay, let's do it." She took a deep breath and said that with a teacher like voice as we started. "How about we start with something that might interest you. Let me tell you a bit about Ditto's."

"Sure thing." I said a bit confused and opened my copy of a detailed encyclopedia about every single Pokémon that has been discovered this far and opened the page about Pokémon #132 Ditto. "So what can you tell me about Ditto's."

"That they are ugly blobs of gunk." She brought out with a small whimper.

"What?" I looked over at Zara who hung her head over the text book. Her eyes were hidden behind her pink bangs but I noticed that purple teardrops fell onto the paper. "Zara? Are you okay?"

She looked sadly at me with tears streaming down her cheeks "Is that the reason you don't like me back? Because I'm a disgusting slime?" she cried painfully and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I…I… Zara, what are you talking about?" I pulled her in for a hug and let her cry herself out on my shoulder.

Her crying calmed down a little but the pain was still visible on her face "I thought you liked me." She whispered "I thought you liked me when you gave me your jacket. You were so nice to me. I was so cold and you gave me something to keep me warm. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She sobbed.

I am an idiot. Guess Mia and Julia were right. I really am a brick when it comes to sensing emotions. Even though it was so obvious, I had no idea how Zara felt the whole time. I had to make this right.

I combed through Zara's hair and hugged her lovingly. Her body felt even more fragile and tiny than usual.

"Zara?"

"Mhm?" was the only thing she could wring out under her whimpering.

"I do like you."

Her crying stopped and she finally opened her eyes again to look up at me in disbelief. They were red from crying but I still got lost in them. To me they looked like I was gazing into a galaxy.

I sat her on my lap "And you aren't an ugly blob. I think that you are one of the most beautiful and cutest Pokémon that I know. I don't care what other people might think about me being in love with a Ditto but… I am. I love you Zara." I hope I found the right words to get through to her.

Zara's eyes lit up like fireworks and an incredibly bright smile crossed her face as she pummeled me onto the sofa.

Eagerly, Zara pressed her lips onto mine and started to suck on my lips. "Clay *smack* I *mwah* love you so much!" she cried out between kisses.

I had no reason to turn back now. I pressed her tiny body against me and returned the kiss. Our lips closed up each other's open mouths and I rubbed my tongue against hers. It was slimy and slippery but the feeling was so naughty and sexy.

I looked past her face and noticed that my jacket that she wore had slipped off and I could see her incredibly hot bubble butt. I couldn't stand just to look at it and quickly grabbed her ass. Zara furrowed her eyebrows at my caresses and her hips swayed from left to right in want. I kept kneading her cheeks. They were so malleable and supple. I gave them a small smack and they jiggled like jelly.

Zara gasped as I smacked her but didn't seem to be bothered by it. Quite the contrary, she started moaning into my mouth. My fingers began to slowly sink into her body as I kept massaging her ass.

My pants began to feel tight. I had a raging boner. How could I not be with a girl this sexy moaning on top of me. I never would have imagined to say something like that about Zara but now that we both confessed how we felt she looked so damn hot to me.

"Zara, I am so turned on right now, you have no idea." I panted as we broke away from our deep kiss.

"By me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course by you! You are so cute right now." I said as I cupped her cheek making her blush beet red. Her eyes were glued to mine with admiration and she laid her own hand on top of mine that cupped her cheek.

"You are cute too, Clay. I feel so good I think I could explode.

I smirked "I can make it even better." Slowly I unzipped her jacket and right after the zipper went all the way off, the jacket just slid down her body and onto the ground. Zara was bare naked now and I almost started drooling as I saw her banging hot body. Her belly was flat and smooth with no belly button to be found. And it led up to her breasts that were probably a high D-cup and had no nipples on top of them just round, juicy goo.

Zara noticed me staring and shyly hid her breasts from me. I looked up at her with gentle eyes to tell her that everything was fine and I pulled her arms away from her breasts. Immediately I started to lick all over her breasts making her body clench up from the sensation.

"Clay! It feels so gooood." She drooled as she moaned loudly. I slightly bit down on her breasts several times. Not enough to hurt her but enough to make her squirm and pant.

All the while I kept massaging her supple ass and she in return ground her hips on my crotch. That made her notice the bulge that I had built up and with a face of lust and carnal desire she reached down to my fly with her hands.

"There it is." Zara panted as I kept sucking on her cleavage. I was too distracted to notice her right hand moving down to my dick. Her hand wrapped around it like a snake and as I played with her body I jerked up when she started pump her hand up and down my shaft.

I clenched my teeth as the intense pleasure of her slimy slick hand made me almost wanna cum instantly. Her thin fingers had melted together to shape a kind of hand pussy that she repeatedly slid over my member.

"Arceus! Zara!" I moaned. I lost the upper hand, literally as she started to jerk me off with her hand pussy. "Fuck!" I groaned.

"Does it feel good? Tell me." Zara panted as she looked for my approval.

"It feels amazing, it sucks on my cock so good and it's so slippery with your pink stuff." I moaned on the verge of cumming hard. "I think I can't hold it in any longer."

"You don't need to Clay! Let it out! Let it out!" she moaned with excitement. She was so eager to pleasure me that she doubled her efforts of stroking my cock to cum.

"HRRRRRNGGH!" I clenched up as my dick shot out load after load of sticky cum into her hand. Zara made sure to catch every drop of it inside her hand and looked down in amazement at the shear amount I shot out.

As the last drop came out of me, Zara opened up her hand again to its normal form and she looked at the threads that stuck between her fingers.

A hot blush crossed her face "So that is your…"

"Yep." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Mmmmhhh." Without hestitation, Zara started to lick the cum off her hands and greedily swallowed every drop she could get. She even hummed in enjoyment as she lustily ran her tongue across her fingers.

This sight pushed me over the edge and I lifted Zara up in my arms so she would hang off my body. I held her up by her tiny ass and looked at her with pure desire. I was overjoyed as she returned the same lust riddled gaze and with blushing faces we pressed our lips together. Our tongues mangled together as Zara's legs snaked themselves around my legs like corkscrews.

My again hard member prodded the entrance of her tight little pussy. No words were needed, we both wanted this more than anything. I lifted her up slightly before slamming her hips down onto my crotch and sunk my whole member into her body.

There was no sign of a hymen but her gooey pussy grabbed every part of my cock from tip to base. It tightly hugged me and the pink goo served as a wonderful lubricant. I didn't hesitate as I slammed her down onto my shaft and skewered her pussy. It felt unimaginably good. Her goo warped around my cock at all times never letting go of it.

I piston my length into her snug folds with both of us locking lips and moaning into each other's mouths. Her body was shaking and clenching up showing me that she was as close to cum as I was.

Her luscious breasts rubbed against my chest and gave me the extra feeling of closeness that pushed me more and more to shoot my second load into her tight snatch.

"Are… nyaa… you… *smack* too?" she formed a barely sensible sentence but I knew what she meant.

"Yeah… me… haaaa… too." Great now I couldn't even form sentences either. But who cares. I hug Zara tightly pressing my face into her shoulder and hers into mine. I thrust up rapidly smashing her pussy as hard and fast as I could.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We both cried out as we threw our heads backwards. Zara arched her back and sprayed her juices all over my crotch painting it in a slight shade of purple.

Meanwhile I looked down and saw my cum floating in her lower belly. Weirdly though it made me more happy and aroused than weirded out.

With the last of my power gone, I fell back down onto the sofa, still connected to Zara. It felt so peaceful and lovely as she sat on my lap and we both panted from exhaustion. Zara laid her head on my chest as I rested mine on the back of the sofa.

As I finally calmed down, I wanted to pull my cock out of Zara but she refused.

"Please don't leave me again." She whined as she clenched her body up to keep me in.

"Sorry, but I have to at some point Zara."

"Just a bit longer okay?" she pleaded as her eyes drooped down sadly. She didn't want this to end. Man she was so adorable.

"Zara, just because I need to leave you sometimes doesn't mean I don't like being with you anymore. If the world worked like I wanted it too. I would spend every minute of my days with you." I said as I combed her hair while she rested her head on me.

"You feel that way too?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I do Zara. But sadly this world doesn't work like we want it too and we have to be apart sometimes. But no matter how long we are apart I will always do all I can to come back to you."

Zara's eyes shone brightly as she looked up at me. "You know. I think I'm starting to like the idea of being study partners." She said with an adorable smile as she blushed. She looked down at our connection point and giggled.

I giggled too and looked deep into her purple eyes as she gazed into my green ones.

"Study partners?"

"Study Partners!"

We declared to each other and wrapped our arms around each other in a warm, loving hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What? Done on time? That's a new one.

Welcome to the end credits of a bit of an odd story and the last request that I did for AP x H Ep 2.

Craheen, I hope you liked this send off story to the requests. I would really love to know what you thought about it.

The only thing left now is an original story that I have been looking forward to for quite a while and I hope you'll see why once I get around to writing it. Can't believe how long I've been doing this now. Over half a year. Man time flies by.

Well, if you liked what you read please consider following or favoriting me and my content and leave a review with your thoughts or questions.

And until next time I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.


	21. Banette(Dolly) x Keenan

And here we are. The final chapter of the second season of AP x H. It's been really fun and I'm happy that you guys continue to like and follow my content.

I'm gonna go into a bit of detail about the new series at the end so you know what to expect.

For now, though, let's get right into the new and last chapter which is another original story by me. Been a long time since the last one.

As always if you like my stuff you can favorite me, and my content. You can also follow me to stay up to date on the stories I post.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft wind blew through the foggy streets of Homunculi. The epicenter of creepiness and gloom. And home of the people and Pokémon of Vindicta who reveled in exactly that kind of atmosphere. It was carnival season and the people of Homunculi gathered in the town center where all sorts of creepy attractions and bizarre shows took place. The abstract and obscure of Homunculi was at its peak during this time of year and the streets were filled with the laughs of clowns and horrified screams.

Our story here follows a human mother and daughter on their way home from the carnival. The little girl held tightly onto a black voodoo doll with freakish neon violet eyes that looked like they stared into your very soul. Even creepier was the zip that seemed to sow the mouth of the doll shut. But the little girl seemed to love it anyway, cuddling it and petting the little dolls soft head.

Her mother though saw something else. The doll was old, mangled and ripped in several places from playing. It looked like it was about to fall apart at any second and after several months of tolerating it the mother thought it was time to get rid of it.

The mother leaned down to the little girl "Lilly, don't you think that it's time to let go of Dolly?"

The girl clutched the plush doll in her hands "No! I want to keep Dolly!"

The mother sighed "Look Lilly, Dolly is almost completely broken. Her stuffing is hanging out everywhere and she is almost falling apart. Don't you think it's time for a new toy?" Her mom gave Lilly a comforting smile.

Lilly held the doll in front of her and looked at the stuffing that really started to pour out of her body. Her arm was only connected to the body by a thread and even one of her eyes hung loose. Lilly looked sadly at the doll. "Okay, mommy. Maybe you're right."

Her mother sighed in relief and petted her daughter's hair making her smile again. "That's my little girl. So come on let's throw this old doll away and I'll get you a new one." Lilly's mother took the doll and looked around. Finally, she found a dumpster in a back alley and threw the doll into it.

Lilly grabbed her mother's hand again and joyfully walked back to the carnival to look for a new toy for her. Leaving the old messed up doll behind in the trash.

This was the moment that I was woven into this story. My name is Keenan and I am one of the participants of the Homunculi carnival. I'm also not the most trustworthy looking person there is. My hair is dark black, medium length and pretty messy and tussled and my outfit mostly consists of a black leather jacket with pokéball shaped buttons on it and a black and red striped shirt underneath. I also wore ripped black jeans and black sneakers. Apart from clothes I also have a silver piercing in my lower lip. If anyone normal would describe me, they would probably call me a punk and I can't really deny that I'm a pretty unusual guy. But more about that later.

This is the story of how I met Dolly for the first time.

On this fateful night I was taking out the trash from the carnival. After picking up the trash for all these damn lazy people at the carnival who apparently don't know what a trash can is for I filled an entire large bag with garbage. I made my way through the tight corridors of the back alleys to find one of the dumpsters that wasn't filled to the brim. And after a while of stomping through these dirty and dank alleys I finally found one.

"Arceus! Finally!" the heavy bag began to wear down on me as I was relieved to finally get rid of it. I walked towards the dumpster and was ready to throw away the trash as suddenly something unusual happened.

"What the fuck?!" I let my bag fall off my shoulders as bright purple light streamed out of the dumpster. It began shaking and I heard haunting noises coming from inside it. Believe me, living in Homunculi you'd think you get used to weird things happening all the time, but even I haven't seen anything like this happen before.

Curious, I stepped forward as the shaking and glowing of the dumpster started to die down. The purple light that broke through the cracks dimmed down and the noises ended.

I wasn't scared, but careful as I slowly opened the lid of the dumpster. And once I looked inside I was dumbfounded.

In the middle of all the trash laid a girl in fetal position. She looked about the same age as me, so about 19 years old. She was naked from top to bottom and her body was jet black and pretty tiny. But what stuck out even more to me was that her right arm was halfway torn off. I wondered why she wasn't bleeding but upon further inspection I realized why. As I looked closer I noticed that her skin actually had thin threads and stitches, meaning she was made of fabric.

"So you're a Banette huh?" I mumbled to myself as I inspected the girl. Living around a lot of ghost and dark type Pokémon you learn to tell them apart. "I wonder what happened to her."

A second after I asked myself this, the Banette opened her eyes. They lit up in a bright purple before she blinked a few times and the light dimmed down again.

The petite Banette rubbed her eyes with the one hand she could still move and looked around. She seemed to notice that she was in a dumpster and then she looked up at me.

"Umm… hi there. I'm Keenan." I said calmly as I reached out my hand to her. She quietly accepted it and limply climbed out of the dumpster. She looked sad and her body and face only moved sluggish and unmotivated.

As she stood in front of me. She looked at me with upturned eyes and tears in her eyes. She held her ripped open arm. "*Hic* Ehhh, Lilly." She started to cry. She buried her face weakly in my chest having no place else to cry herself out. She looked like she'd been hurt, not physically but emotionally. Her eyes shut, she rubbed her face against my jacket.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said as I combed through her hair. It was medium length and black, kind of like mine but with a slight curve to the right side. The ends of her bangs were also colored bright violet and hung loosely over her eyes.

She looked up at me and broke out into a soft whimper. Her shoulders shaking. "Lilly!" she muttered under her cries and pressed her forehead against my chest once more.

"Is that your name?"

She shook her head. "Dolly." She said as she sniffed.

"Dolly? Well okay, with a name like Keenan I guess I shouldn't call out people with unusual names."

She chuckled a slight bit at my terribly unfunny joke. I smiled.

"What happened to you? Why are you lying in the dumpster?"

She held her arm and whispered again "Lilly."

"Well that doesn't tell me much, but about your arm." I lifted it up in my hand as it limply hung from her body "Maybe I can do something about it."

"You can?" Suddenly her face lightened up a bit and she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I can. It's not the first time I had to stitch something myself. Like my pants for example, even though I think they look better when they're ripped am I right?" I tried to make small talk and despite me being terrible, it oddly brightened up her mood and she happily nodded at my offer.

I extended my hand to her with a friendly smile and with a gentle smile of her she grabbed my hand with her good arm. And then I lead her to my home.

Dolly followed me back to the carnival and her eyes widened as we reached my house. It was a haunted house that served as an attraction for the carnival. I worked with several other ghost and dark type Pokémon to create something that I was very proud of: The scariest ghost-ride in Homunculi: A gothic manor with mossy rooftops and barred windows. The inside was designed by myself and was made up of twisted corridors, trapdoors and horrifying sights at every turn. The Pokémon that work for me love scaring the living crap out of people and together with them I created the most popular attraction in Homunculi.

Dolly's eyes glimmered in amazement. "Wow, is this yours?"

I stood in front of the mansion proudly "Yep this is my house. The spookiest mansion of Homunculi. Pretty scary looking isn't it?"

"I think it's awesome. I love creepy stuff like this." She suddenly started floating as she gawked at the mansion.

Dolly looked down and noticed that she floated off the ground "Woah! What's happening!?" she fumbled around and made involuntary flips through the air.

I laughed and straightened her up so she floated upright. "You are a ghost Pokémon, what did you expect?"

"Well not this! Stop laughing, I'm still kind of getting accustomed to being a fucking ghost!" she puffed her cheeks in annoyance and wanted to cross her arms. But well, her half ripped off arm didn't comply.

I couldn't hold back my laughter as she picked up her arm with the other to have them crossed. "Bhaha okay, phew. I think I should finally fix you up." I wiped away the tear in my eye from laughing so hard.

I pulled Dolly back to the ground, still looking salty and rolling her eyes in annoyance. I had to admit, it was kinda cute. She reminded me of myself a bit. Annoyed by everything and having a bit of attitude. Plus, she had quite a mouth on her, I liked that.

"Come on, I won't tease you anymore. Come in." I opened the door to a separate section of the house and invited Dolly in with a smile.

Dolly cracked a smile too and followed me inside.

After we reached my separate living space filled with the basics, so a bed, working desk with armchair, mini fridge and bookshelves filled with gothic horror stories, I dug out the sewing kit from my desk.

Dolly sat down on my bed and I kneeled down in front of her with a thin thread and needle in my hand. "Okay, hold still, I'll start." I lifted up her limp arm and leaned in close to her shoulder where the rip was.

Dolly nodded and let me handle her arm. She looked around my room curiously. "Do you live here alone?"

"Mhm." I answered as I kept focusing on stitching Dolly's arm.

"No girlfriend?" she said bluntly.

"OW!" I picked my finger with the needle in surprise. "No, I'm single."

"Why?"

"You're pretty nosy aren't you?"

"Well I was pretty much born an hour ago and you are one of the 2 only people I know. Don't you think it's normal to be curious?"

"Fair point. Well, I guess it's just that I'm into a pretty… unusual type of girl."

"What type?" she looked down at me as I was half done with her arm.

"I don't know how to explain it. I guess I'd like a girl that likes the darkness and horror as much as I am."

Dolly cocked her head in question "Don't other girls like this stuff too?"

"Not really, most of them are just scared and freaked out even if they just see a ghost Pokémon." I was almost done stitching up her arm. It was weirdly soothing to talk with Dolly.

"Well, I love this stuff anyways. When it gets dark and the weather is turning foggy I get chills running down my spine. But the good kind of chill. You know?" she explained.

I looked up at her and cracked a smile "I feel the same way. Whenever there's fog and no one else is in the street I love to…"

"…walk through the streets and let the damp air set on my skin." Dolly finished my sentence. We looked at each other with a smile and blushed slightly. She felt the exact same as me.

I remembered something she said earlier. "So you said I was one of the 2 people you knew."

"Yeah?"

"Who's the other one?"

Suddenly Dolly's head slumped and her face turned sad. "Lilly."

"You said that name earlier. So you've been her doll huh?"

Dolly looked at me in surprise.

"Don't be surprised that I know that. You're not the only Banette in Vindicta. And they all turn from dolls to Pokémon just like you did. It's kind of sad." I said in pity as I finished the arm and cut the thread. "All done!" I said as I clapped my hands.

"Wow, it works just as well as the other one again." Dolly gasped as she stretched her shoulders and flapped her arm around. She laid the hand of her fixed arm into mine. "Thank you Keenan."

I felt her soft hand on my skin and looked up at her. I was greeted with a loving smile of the cutest girls I've ever met. As our eyes met, she blushed and turned her face away in embarrassment.

I snapped back into reality "Oh… umm you'll probably need clothes now that you're… alive. More or less. So here." I pulled out a large cardboard box from the top of my bookshelf. It was filled with old clothes and costumes from people who left them at the carnival. "Pick out anything you like. Promise I won't look."

"Wow!" Dolly gazed over the box of clothes like a kid getting Christmas presents.

"Pick out whatever you want." I smiled before I turned around. I hear her rummage through the box. Buckles clacking fabric shuffling. And after about 5 minutes the noises stopped.

"Okay, I think I like this outfit."

"Alright, how does it…" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw the outfit she chose. Dolly stood in front of me in a black hoodie with an extremely long crooked hood that reached down to her lower back and a golden zip. Her violet hair poking out of the front of the hood. She also picked out a short black skirt and I swore I could see purple panties underneath it. Apart from that she also wore purple and black striped stockings.

I gulped and my heart started to pound hard.

"Uhh… Keenan?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze realizing that I was staring at her.

"So, how do I look?" She twirled around making her skirt flutter.

It took my breath away how pretty she looked. "I…It *cough* really suits you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it looks really nice on you." I smiled shyly.

She blushed "Thank you." Her face slumped a bit though "Well, guess I should go now."

"Wh…What?"

Dolly walked towards the entrance door. "Thanks for helping me Keenan. Thanks for everything."

"But wait where would you even go?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll find some place to stay somewhere."

I saw her open the door. I was thinking about what to do. And finally I had an idea.

"Hey, Dolly!"

She stopped and looked back at me curiously "Yeah?"

I smiled warmly at her "You know, there is an open place here at the horror house. So… if you're interested…?"

Her eyes lit up brightly "Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely!"

"IIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!" she shrieked girlishly as she flew into my arms and crashed me to the ground and against the bookshelf.

"Umm… okay." I chuckled as Dolly nuzzled me with her face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Dolly cried out over and over.

I wrapped my arms around her back. Her body was so soft. Figures since she mostly consists of cotton I guess. But still it felt amazing to hold her in my arms. Almost as if she was a human sized plushy.

And that was the night that Dolly became a part of my house of terror. I quickly made her a member of the team and she became one of the scariest attractions in the haunted house. That was one year ago and a lot happened since then.

 **1 year later**

It was carnival season once again. The late night already set in and the shops were about to close down. And so was I.

I wandered through the halls making sure that there were no more customers in there.

"The eyes! They were staring and following me everywhere! I can still hear how he laughed at me!" A young girl was shaking and had a pale face as she was led out of the house by her boyfriend who was not much less terrified.

I smiled into the dark hall they came out of "Good job Jester!" I called out as a male Gengar crawled out of the shadows on the ground.

"Just as usual, boss." He brushed off my compliment but gave me a snarly smile and a high five.

I continued my check through the house as I came across the creepy dining hall. An older man walked past me with a face of terror.

"I thought if I followed the light I would find the exit. But it just kept leading me through an endless corridor mocking me! What was that!?"

I knew what it was "Manju, you can come out."

A little Litwick came around the corner of the endless corridor. "Aww, already? But it was so fun!" the little girl asked with innocent eyes. A little wick burned on top of her head with a purple flame.

"Yeah, the people are gone. But you scared them real good today." I smiled and rubbed the little girl's waxy hair.

"Hehe the fear of people is the life force that fuels me." She said with a smile.

"Uhhh… whatever floats your boat kid."

And in a flash Manju ran off. By the way don't worry. We asked her parents for permission if they're okay with their little girl being nightmare fuel for others. We're a proper business here.

"Well, seems like everyone's gone." I looked around the hauntingly empty house. "But where is Dolly?"

I pulled out my flashlight and searched the corridors. Spider webs donned the walls and the wood floor creaked under my feet. Just as it should be.

But something was off. In the corner of my eyes I saw a shadow floating through the air. Every time I saw it I turned around. But it always evaded my sight.

One last time I turned around as a low groan echoed from the walls.

I aimed my flashlight at the source of the noise and was greeted with a horrific sight.

A Banette with a weak body stumbled towards me. A large pin was thrust through her skull and her eyes seemed lifeless and non-blinking.

I carefully stepped backwards as the zombie like doll slumped forward.

"Meeeeeeeeaaaaat!" she groaned. She raised her arm with her sharp looking fingers and lifted them over her stomach.

"If you won't give me your meat, I will eat my own!" with a loud rip she slashed open her belly and stuck her hand inside.

"Aaaahh!" She growled as she pulled out her insides. All the cotton stuffing was pulled out of her.

Slowly she sunk to the ground and fell over. Lifeless her body just laid there with her eyes still ripped wide open.

"Eh, not bad. I'd give it an 8 out of 10." I said drily.

Dolly snapped up "WHAT! AN 8?"

I almost broke out laughing at how fed up that made her.

"AW COME ON! IT WAS AT LEAST A 9!"

I walked away from her pretending not to care as I suppressed a chuckle.

"Ignoring me are you?" she smirked.

Dolly got up and flew onto my back. "Woah!"

"*Liiiiiiiiick*" Dolly stuck out her tongue and gave the inside of my ear a long sloppy lick.

"Gargh!" I cried out and twisted my neck at the surprisingly disgusting feeling of her slippery tongue in my ear. "Urgh, I feel violated." I complained.

"Ghahahaha!" Dolly was rolling in the air laughing at me relentlessly.

I smirked as I saw my opportunity "Watch out!"

"GARGH!" Dolly gasped.

I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her to the floor with my hands on her shoulders.

We both panted and looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly we both started laughing. Dolly put her arms around my lower back and smiled up at me.

"It's been a long day hasn't it?" I asked as I caressed her cheek.

"Way too long." She stared up at me longingly.

We brought our lips together and tangled up on the floor. Panting and moaning we pressed our bodies together and caressed each other's lips. Dolly closed her eyes in bliss and pushed against my tongue as I prodded through her lips

Dolly writhed under me and clung to my body, pulling me by the collar of my shirt to press me into a deeper more passionate kiss.

I parted from her wet soft mouth and stared into her eyes. They were glazed over and her lust was clearly written on her face.

"Keenan, please…" her thighs rubbed together in want. But I knew that there could still be some of the other Pokémon around. Never know with these sneaky guys.

"Soon, baby. Let's get back into our room first."

She whined in frustration but nodded reluctantly. I smiled and kissed her one more time before I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the separated part of the house.

We sat down in our comfy armchair. I sat Dolly on my lap continuing to kiss feverously.

My kisses moved down her jawline and onto her neck. I shoved off her hood, freeing her now slightly longer black and violet hair. Dolly moaned under my ministrations and helped me by pulling down the zipper of her black hoodie. Her bare chest was now visible. Her breasts were not really large at an upper B cup but I loved them. They perfectly fit into my hands as I rubbed them.

I moved back up with my face to close Dolly's panting mouth with my own.

But as we kissed each other lovingly, Dolly's eyes wandered somewhere else: out the one large window that gave a view of the streets. It was mirrored so that no one could look in but you could look out. Dolly broke away from our kiss and her eyes fixated on something outside.

"Dolly what's wrong?"

No answer. But she looked awfully sad.

"Oh." I followed her gaze. She was looking at a little girl outside. It wasn't Lilly, but the girl that she looked after held a tiny plush doll in her arms.

It was painful even for me to see the girl play and cuddle with her little doll. She seemed so happy.

"Dolly?"

"Huh?" she shook her head as the girl got out of her sight.

"Are you okay."

"Y…Yeah."

"You don't need to lie to me." I cupped her cheek worryingly."

She smiled heartwarmingly "I'm really okay. Just…"

"Just what?"

A small tear crossed her eye but she still smiled "I know we said we wouldn't be one of those shmulzy, lovey dovey couples. But… could you say it to me? You know?"

I did know. And I smiled up at her with a loving gaze. "I love you Dolly, you are the best doll in the whole wide world."

"*hic* I love you too Keenan!" she cried as she pressed her lips to mine again.

We kissed each other deeply as I continued to shove off the rest of her black hoodie. I held her tightly in my arms. The girl that I loved more than anything else in the world. We certainly were an odd couple but if being without her would be normal, I never want to be normal anyways.

Suddenly Dolly pushed me back into the seat and off her lips. She shushed me before I could even say anything and floated off my lap. I followed her with my eyes as she floated in front of the mirrored window. Putting her hands onto the glass and waving her sexy little butt towards me. Her short skirt flashed me her wet stained purple panties

"Something is going to bump in the night." She licked her lips "Come and get it."

I smirked wryly as I followed her orders. She was so alluring. The only things left on her were her skirt, panties and those damn sexy striped stockings that contained her fucking sexy thighs.

I leaned over her placing my hands on her cute ass. Longingly she looked back at me over her shoulder, her eyes indicating how much she wanted me to ravage her.

After a short massage of her cheeks, I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down far enough for me to see her glistening pussy. It was tinted slightly purple and pulsated as it secreted its juices.

"Keenan! Can't you see that I'm waiting?" Dolly moaned as she gazed into my eyes.

I smiled and pulled down my ripped jeans. My 8-inch cock was at full mast and ready to go. I wrapped my arms around Dolly and took a hold of her small breasts.

"Mhhaaa Keenan!" she called out to me, her lips quivering desperately wanting me to kiss them.

Our tongues mangled together as I simultaneously rubbed my throbbing hard cock over her wet folds. Her thighs sandwiched me between them and the entrance to her hot and bothered pussy lips.

"*Mwah* MMHHH!" Dolly's body was shaking. Her thighs rubbed my cock in circles and I could feel her heartbeat as I massaged her bust.

"Can't wait for me to put it in huh?" I moaned as I savored the feeling of her soft thighs and puffy tits.

"Please, stop teasing me and put it in!" Her eyes were slanted and I could tell that she was already worked up and horny.

I gave her one more kiss on the nape of her neck before I pulled my hands away from her breasts and back onto her juicy ass.

I lined up my cock with her entrance and rubbed her delicate walls as I sunk my dick deep into her hungry snatch.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A long moan followed as my cock was buried to the base in her love tunnel. It felt like heaven. It was as If my cock was wrapped up in a cloud of cotton. Her insides contracted and massaged my dick even before I had moved.

"You were really built up weren't you, Dolly?" I hugged her body from behind.

"Uhuh!" was all she could wring out as her sweaty bangs stuck to her forehead.

"What do you want me to do now?" I drove my fingers over her soft belly, making sure to wait before I made any other movements.

"I want you MMMMHH to fuck me really hard. Drive your cock all the way in and pound me!" She moaned demandingly.

"I will." I said lovingly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled at me happy that all the frustration we had built up over the day would soon be washed away.

I drove back my hips, almost letting my cock slip out of Dolly. She looked back at me with an almost sultry look.

I smiled at her reassuringly as I rammed my cock into her pussy. Her face transformed into a gaze of pure pleasure. I rammed her so hard that her body was now pressed against the glass of the window. Her breasts were smothered against it and her hard nipples rubbed against the cold surface.

I loomed over Dolly as my body hung above her, panting into her neck. My tongue hung limply out of my mouth from the pleasure I experienced. I used this opportunity to lick the nape of her neck, making her shiver even more than she already was.

Our hips smacked together over and over pushing her against the glass every time.

I felt Dolly's pussy constrict around my member and a look at her face told me what I already suspected. Her eyes were staring at nothing and her panting mouth was wide open.

"Dolly HAAA I'm cumming! Let's cum together."

She looked back at me curiously and nodded enthusiastically.

Her hips moved back onto mine, creating a cycle of harder and harder slams

"KEENAN! I'M CUMMING!" Dolly yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" I groaned loudly and bit my lower lip as I came. Ropes of cum shot out of me as Dolly was skewered on my cock and her face stuck in a quiet yelp.

Her legs quivered and shook until her body fell limply back against me.

I embraced her and as we still were connected I stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it together with her.

We panted hard as we both stared at each other with half lidded eyes. Our bodies tangled around each other and we laid there together.

And as I stared into her eyes and she back into mine, I knew that whatever happened. However broken or weird we are, we will always be together. Lilly might have given up on her, but I never will. And at that moment I couldn't hold back the urge to laugh.

Dolly laughed with me as well. We never wanted to be one of those typical, lovey-dovey couples but feelings just are what they are:

Weird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that was it guys, Episode 2 is over. Welcome to the wrap up party!

Thank you all for continuously sticking with me. Old or new readers, I don't care. Thank you for reading through my content to this point. Seriously!

Now to my future plans. As you know there is going to be a new series that involves the actually existing region of Unova from the Pokémon universe and contains Trainer x Trainer lemons. After a one weak break, so not this coming weekend, I will post an introduction chapter for the series to explain how I plan to handle the structure of it. The main character will definitely be an OC but other than that all the other characters have to be canon. The main character will probably be male but I'm playing with the idea of an alternate female trainer if anyone wants to see a pairing with a male character from the games or the series.

But we'll work out all the details later once we actually start so for now.

Thank you again, if you liked this story, please favorite it since following it wouldn't really get you anywhere at this point. But you can still follow me, to stay up to date with my content. Also please review this chapter and tell me your opinions on this Episode. If you would you can also tell me if you may have had a favorite. It would really help me figure out which stories worked especially well.

And with that I'll say it one more time (At least until I decide to make an Episode 3 if the demand is high enough).

Have a good night, day or anything in between.


End file.
